Light and Love
by Zelzainia and Lina
Summary: Amy and Sonic are from two different Kingdoms. Once they meet they are sent on an adventure. SONAMY! SONAMY! SONAMY! Rated T just in case.** Fixing it **
1. Chapter 1

** Hey I'm Zelzainia and this is my first fic! I'm not to good at writting so criticism (constructive) is welcomed here! Please do not flame me! enjoy!**

**Discliamer:I do not own any of these characters except for Kiya and her brother. Sage owns everyone else**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Dream<strong>_

_A pink hedgehog, only five years of age, walks the streets of her kingdom._

_She's lost, but can still hear the guards yelling, "Princess Amy!"_

_Even though she was lost, she didn't want to be found. And then she saw him._

_A Blue hedgehog that was at least her age __**(N/A I don't know their age difference so sorry)**_

_He was standing on a box near a food stand, staring at her._

_Timidly she asked, "Who are you?" He stayed quiet and smiled a cocky smile._

_He replied," The real question here is what __**your**__ name is?"..._

**8:00 A.M in the Rose Palace-**

"Princess Amy I'm sorry to wake you, but your brother is asking for an audience with you and your sister." The maid timidly whispered into Amy's tender ear. She rolled around in her warm blankets and moaned sleepily, "5 more minutes…"

"Milady your brother wants to see you immediately!" The maid began to softly shake her awake until she gave a sleepy yawn.

Amy rubbed her shimmering jade eyes. "…Brother wants to have an audience with me," She asked, confusedly. Ever since her parent's death, her brother Siegfried rarely had any time to see her, let alone talk with her. This was such a happy surprise, yet it still felt strange deep down inside Amy's gut._' Brother never had time for me and now he needs to talk to me so urgently? Something's up. _'Thought Amy.

"Milady, I advise that you hurrying and get dressed. I saw your sister on her way up here and she didn't look to happy."

"OK I'll get dressed soon." She removed the blankets from her body and watched as the maid left the room and closed the cedar door behind her. '_After I catch a little bit more Z's...'_ she whispered, pulling the covers back over her head as she tried to drift back into that strange dream.

Her attempt failed though, once the sound of someone bashing open her bedroom door made her heart pound. Opening one eye, she saw huge cracks that the door made on the white wall. Whoever opened her door was extremely strong, or extremely mad. "Amy!" Growled a voice. It took her only a few seconds to realize who the voice belonged to.

Her older sister Kiya was an Azure blue hedgehog with long Blue quills that trained down her back like a waterfall. Her kind ruby red eyes glistened with crimson fury as she stood in the doorway. She was four years older than Amy, and had a beautiful figure that made men in town go insane. She always wore a long white loin cloth that trained down her body. Her short blue tube top that revealed revealed her hourglass body. One her feet there were blue sandals that wrapped up her leg like vines on a tree. The part that brought her look together was a circlet with three round golden medallions that tangled of the top of her head. Amy was actually a little jealous by her sister's looks and the attention that boys gave her, but then again, she was older.

Kiya walked over to the silk blinds and opened them, letting the blinding light into Amy's dark room.

"Ah! The light, it burns!"Hissed Amy. Her sister looked at Amy with her revealed fangs.

"A stuck up slanderous womanizer? You insulted another suitor yet again! Alfieri was so close to gaining the land of Nightfall's trust and you went ahead and called their prince a stuck up slanderous womanizer?" Kiya growled at her. Amy turned her head away in shame. Kiya's angry face turned into a compassionate frown as she walked over and sat by her bed side." Amy if you don't choose a husband soon, then brother will choose for you, and we both know that brother will do anything to get Nightfall's trust!" Kiya sounded slightly angry, but was only looking out for her little sister, and Amy knew that, "Now get your lazy butt up. Brother is already waiting."

'_Oh Kiya, it's not that I don't want to marry someone. It's just that I want to choose who it is! I want to go out and explore the world with man that I love, not stay in a castle and be taught how to act when another royal family arrive', _Amy thought to herself. Kiya wasn't only her sister, but one of her best friends even though she couldn't tell her how she really felt about arranged marriages... she just wouldn't understand.

"Be down in the throne room in ten minutes are else!" commanded Kiya as she looked over her shoulder while she left the room, raising her pale right hand. The golden bracelets jangled down her arm as a ball creamy light engulfed her hand as she walked outside the door. The white cedar entry had a creamy light as well when it shut by itself.

Amys' sister Kiya was not only a beautiful, intelligent, respectable woman, but a master at magic; just like their older brother Siegfried. The Alfieri royal family had been known for their skillful talents in the art of magic; since Alfieri is the city of magic.

Amy slowly got out of bed and walked to her white vanity, looking deep at her reflection. All she saw was a pink hedgehog, with short sakura colored hair and jade green eyes, not the princess that everyone expected her to be. She picked up a crimson brush and brushed her silky quills and changed from her nightgown into long white dress with a black laced bottom and zoomed out to the throne room.

**In the throne room:**

"Brother I'm here, sorry that I'm late." Huffed Amy, as she stood next to Kiya who awaited for sister on the crimson rug in front of the main thrown.

Kiya glared at Amy as if she had embarrassed her in some way.

'_Man Kiya it's just our brother, no reason to get all mad just because I'm a little late!' _Amy rolled her eyes. "Well good morning Amy, happy you could join us. I called you both here today because I wanted to tell you both something important. As we all know, Today is Amy's fifteenth birthday!" Siegfried clapped his hands together as he smiled at his two sisters. His crimson red quills swayed with each clap.

Kiya's eye's glared at him with anger, "That's all you wanted to say? You wanted to wish her a happy birthday?" Kiya was standing jaw open, making Amy giggle.

"Now Kiya don't get your panties in a bunch! I missed all of her other birthday's so this one will be special. Amy...I am allowing you to choose two things to do for your birthday.

A) Go around the kingdom

Or

B) Go to one of the neighboring kingdoms

The choice is yours"

Amy didn't need to think about that, for she had always wanted to travel past Alfieri territories and explore this round sphere we called the world." B!" she yelled

"OK which kingdom then?"

Amy thought about it and the only Kingdom she hasn't been before was the land of Ferias. It was a large kingdom only west of Alfieri that she had longed to go to ever since she was a child.

"I would like to go to Ferias!"

Kiya and brother both gasped. There was then utter silence that was broken with Siegfried rising from the throne he was sitting in. "No…" he said.

"But brother you said any-"Amy was interrupted by his yell. "Amy that kingdoms king is the one that murdered our parents! I am not going to risk that happening to you!"

She left the room in tears immediately. Never did Amy believe that they killed her parents. Ferias and Alfieri were never at war with each other, so what would they gain by killing the king and queen? She ran down to the garden so she could think of how I could get out of the hell hole she called home without her brother knowing. But her thoughts were interrupted when Kiya yelled," Amy wait!"

"What do you want?" Amy growled, not even looking at her sister in the eyes.

"You did not just growl at me?" Kiya put her hands on her hips with an annoyed posture. Amy slightly giggled when Kiya pretended to be angry. She sat by her near the tulip patch.

"So what if I did?" Amy wiped away her tears.

Well then I wouldn't tell you my awesome plan."Kiya smirked. Amys' pink ears pointed skyward at the sound of her sister's reassuring voice.

"What plan?" Amy was interested in any plan Kiya made, only because it involved sneaking out, but only three plans out of ten really worked when they were kids.

"Ok well….I don't think Ferias had anything to do with mother and father's death as much as you do so I devised a plan to get you out of here and into Ferias."

She couldn't help but hug her sister."Kiya you're the best!"

"Yeah I know, now hush! I don't want brother to hear us. You have to go at night when he's busy in the library. Oh and you need a cloak so you can blend in with the night life here."

Amy nodded her head in agreement and went inside the palace to go get a cloak, but she could tell that Kiya felt uneasy about leaving her younger sister alone in Ferias. It might not be enemy territory but they still had differences with Alfieri. Amy didn't blame Kiya for worrying about her. She'd be worried too if her only little sister was going to go to a far off city alone.

**Ferias Castle:**

Sonic walked over to the balcony and looked over at the vast lands of Ferias. There were forests and rivers and large valleys, but over the horizon there were only shadows._' I wonder what's over there. Maybe there's just more forest... No but it looks like there's a castle in the distance...could there be a city hidden in the shadows?'_ His deep thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Turning around he saw a yellow-orange kitsune with two tails walk through the door.

"Oh hey bro, do you know what that place over there is called?"Asked Sonic, pointing at the distant shadows.

"I heard that's the city of wisdom, Alfieri."The kitsune replied.

"City of Wisdom? What do you mean by that tails?" He looked back at tails, who was shaking his head in disappointment. "Sonic didn't you ever pay attention in school?" There was silence.

"Maybe…No…" he looked at his best friend and adopted brother Tails**.** It wasn't his fault that school was so boring that he didn't pay any attention to it.

"Alfieri is the city of wisdom because they specialize in studying magic. Kind of like how Ferias is the land of power because of our immense army." Tails was about to leave the room, when their supervisor came in asking," My lord Tails and Sonic, the king and queen have asked what do you have planned for today?"

"I'm going to Alfieri tonight!" Sonic said, as he looked at tails, who had his mouth open in shock.

"But Sonic what about your meeting with that Princess today?" asked Tails.

"I'll see her some other day, but today I'm going to –"He was interrupted by a vision that appeared to him suddenly. A large multi colored crystal and a pink rose.

He stood there in silence. Rubing his head, Sonic zoomed out of his room and out to the courtyard, on his way to Alfieri. Something was telling him that the vision he had was connected to Alfieri in some way.

**Rose Palace (midnight):**

"Ok Amy you have three days to get to Ferias and come back. I can stall brother for only that long OK! Follow the street lights to the outer wall gate. Once you get there follow the river to get to Ferias' lake harbor. Try to avoid the alleyways and don't tell anyone of your royalty ok!" Kiya looked at Amy with a dead serious expression as if she was going to kill her personally if she didn't follow her instruction completely.

Amy nodded and walked out of the castle gates pulling her hood over her head. "No wait!" Kiya yelled. She ran up to Amy and handed her a crystal necklace," Amy if you're ever in danger I need you to break this crystal. Once you do, 'I'll be there to bring you home right away OK!" Kiya took Amy's crown and gave her the necklace. Once she put the blue crystal necklace on her neck she took one more step, stopped, and ran back to hug her sister. Ever since her mother died she had been the one to take care of me. Deep down, Amy's had a feeling that her mom's soul was in Kiya.

She heard her whisper,"Be safe." Kissing Amy's forehead. She heard brother call Kiya's name as she shooed her off.

Amy looked back for a while and saw Kiya run back to the castle._' Don't worry Kiya; I'll be back safe and sound…Thank you.'_

**Alfieri village:**

Amy walked through the empty streets of the village. It looked sad and wasn't bustling with happy people like it did during the day. The streets only had some people that were walking around but they looked very angry and didn't seem to like to see Amy walk around.

Slowly she walked the dimly lit streets and could have sworn that someone was following her, but each time she turned no one was there. In fear, her walk then turned into a jog as it got closer, making her jog become a full on run. She wasn't looking at where she was going, tripped and fell, face first, into the dirt road like the klutz she knew she was. She tried to stand up but was immediately pinned down. Turning her face to the side, she tried to see who had just attacked her, but it was so dimly lit that she couldn't see anything very well.

"Hello beautiful." Said the man. He sounded drunk and the scent of alcohol made her hold her breath.

She squirmed and squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp, but her attempts failed. She just wasn't strong enough. _'All those years that I could've taken magic class could've paid off if I just said yes_! _I never thought that I would have to call Kiya so early._ She thought to herself as she tried to reach for the crystal with her free hand. When she got a hold of it the man grabbed her hand, causing her to lose her grip on it.

'_NO!'_ She screamed in her head. Amy could feel his body crushing me, but then, the body that was once pinning her down was gone. She slowly turned and saw a blue blur pin the man to wall. She then had a vision.

"_My name is Princess Amy Rose."_

_She could hear the guards coming closer to where she was. The blue hedge ginned, but all she could see was his mouth not his face._

"_So you're the one that they're after? Come on!" He motioned me inside of the box he was standing on._

It ended. "Those weren't dreams; they were memories and I was the little girl…but then who was that little boy?" She whispered to herself. Amy was brought back to earth when she saw a hand in front of her and a voice asking, "Are you OK miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay it's done!<strong>

**Lina: Yeah that was boring**

**You think all my stories are boring**

**Lina: I know!  
><strong>

**Ok well I hope you like it! please review and I will see you all tomorrow for chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story**

**SonAmy4ever: Thank you for the info! I'm happy u liked it. That truly means alot to me!**

**Lina: We don't own any of these characters except for Kiya nad her brother. Sega owns the rest!**

* * *

><p>She blinked a few times, no longer smelling the bitter scent of alcohol. What had happedned? Amy heard a pain groan below her, and the drunken man that attacked her was one the floor, blood flowing out of his nose. What had happened?<p>

"Miss?" The voice asked again.

Amy tried to look up at her mysterious hero, but her accursed hood hid his face from view. Would it be alright if she just bid him thanks? Kiya had specifically said to not talk to any stranger, and this man was just that, a stranger. But he was her hero too, wasn't he? Just a glance wouldn't do any harm would it?

No, she had promised to her sister that she would stay clear of any uninvited persons and a promise is something that she would keep. Without any second though Amy stood up and turned around, starting to walk in the other direction, ignoring him just like how Kiya told her to. But he was much faster than her and placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her around. "I'm fine." She yelled, he face still obstructed from view. She pulled her shoulder away from his grasp and began to walk away again when she felt her hood come off.

It slipped of her head, presenting her bright pink quills into the night. "Hey! What's your problem?" Amy barked. She blazing eyes she turned to look at this pestering man, but those fires cooled into ice at the sight she saw. A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes was looking at her with a shocked look on his face, mirroring the expression of her own. His quills were spiked to perfection, and his pale skin glowed a warm orange from the lamp light.

His emerald eyes were bouncy and fun, greener than the evergreen fields of Alfieri. His grin opened into a shocked "O" and his eyes shone something so familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling as if she'd met him before. She had known she hadn't met this man, heck; the only people she had ever known in her life were her brother and sister along with a few other royals and nobility.

"I'm Sonic…and you are?" He only stared at her. His voice was energetic yet cauticious, rolling of his tongue so sweetly like candy.

She wasn't sure if she could trust him with her name, but something in her head was telling Amy it was OK." Amy…..My name is Amy." There was an awkward silence. It was grabbing her by the neck and chocking her. She had to go; she couldn't take his stare much longer. Amy turned around and walked in the other direction in embarrassment.

She had felt so stupid just standing there, staring at his handsome face like a surprised deer. Wait, had she just thought he was handsome? She walked faster, knowing she _had _to leave now.

"Hey wait! Sonic called after her. Somehow he had ran fast enough to reach her in a split second, or was she just walking slower than she had thought. Yes, there is no way someone could run that fast. He stood in front of her, "Hey you shouldn't really run away when you're introducing yourself to someone. Why are you acting like that Ames?" he asked.

She looked at him with shocked eyes. "W-What did you call me?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head, looking up at the sky that was filled with millions of diamonds. "Well I like Ames better then Amy so I guess I just gave you a nickname." Amy walked again blushing. How does he do it? How does this man make her feel tingly inside with simple words? Oh how she yearned to stay with him and converse, but she still had to follow Kiya's orders.

"Sorry but I can't talk to strangers."She said, thinking that maybe being rude would drive him away. She walked away with her nose held high like a brat, and Kiya always said that she was so good at it.

"But I'm not a stranger! I just saved you; doesn't that put me in the friends list? "Amy stopped and walked towards him and smiled, causing Sonic to blush_.' He doesn't sound like someone that would hurt me... and I really wanted to stay with him awhile… so it wouldn't hurt to talk for a bit. This trip will be a little lonely, so a friend wouldn't hurt. And I'll keep an eye on him just to make sure he is one hundred percent safe.' _Thought Amy, as she continued to stare.

"So what are doing out here all alone?" asked Sonic, changing the subject. But his question was cut short of an answer when a rustling bush caught Amy's ear, making her very uneasy.

"Before I tell you I think we should get off the streets." Sonic nodded and grabbed her arm, running to the outer walls of Alfieri. The kingdom of Alfieri homed two walls, the inner, and outer. The inner protected the homes that lived closest to the castle, while the outer defended the market places' that immediately led to the forest trails.

Amy had been to the outer walls only once. She was a young child, and her mother had taken her to the outer wall to greet the soldiers and her father when they returned from war. The war with Ferias no doubt.

In the carriage she had been able to watch her people wave at them with smiles, and watch each sign slowly pass by. This image, however, was different. When Sonic grabbed her arm he bolted towards the outer wall, zooming past everything. The wind raced past her ears until finally she was outside Alfieri, standing in the grass with her hair in a mess.

"Wow your fast!" He let go of her arm and sat in the grass. She was so shocked by his speed, both impressed and bewildered. With her nimble fingers she combed down her unruly quills, soon joining him on the grass.

"OK now tell me why you were there alone at midnight." He said, pushing for the answers he wanted.

"Well I'm on my way to Ferias and I don't want my family to know." She replied._' I can't believe that I had just told him that! What if he was brothers' spies? The words just seemed to come out so easily.'_

"No way! I'm the prince of Ferias!" Amy could tell that by the way he covered his mouth, that he couldn't believe what he had just said out loud as well, " I mean you shouldn't run away like that it's dangerous!" He shouted, trying to cover up the mistake he had just made. He flushed out of embarrassment, and his heart pounded out of his chest. Obliviously this girl would scream, running far from him to tell the guards that member of the royal family was in the territory. Then they would lock him up, hold him for ransom, and destroy his beloved country. But she hadn't moved. She hadn't flinched, nor did she scream. She just stared at him, more silent then the night air. Her breaths became loud and scared, ready to burst with a call to the guards, but her lips pricked into an unexpected smile filled with excitement that that then turned into confusion.

"I thought that Ferias royal families were Kitsune." She frowned. He must have been lying.

Sonic was shocked. She had practically called him a liar, and as if everything else he had thought disappeared, he said, "They are, but you see when I was a kid my parents were killed and the royal family's son, Tails, let me stay with him in his room secretly. One day they caught me but let me stay and treated me like their own son, so I became a prince like my little brother Tails." He hit himself on the head hard," AH! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that! "

A thought bubbled up in her mind. Something both genius and dangerous that she was willing to give a try. She considered her possibilities, and debated , _' Should I tell him? He told me his secret so I might as well…I hope Kiya won't mind.' _

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. Sonic grinned and nodded. It was only fair that he knew that he was talking to a princess, and he would be a great asset to her brilliant plan.

Amy looked from side to side and leaned in, placing her hand next to his ear. Her breath was so warm and kindling in the cold air. She whispered. "I'm the Princess of Alfieri."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another one done! Plz review! I want to know that ppl are reading this and that I'm not writting to myself!<strong>

**Lina: You suck Zel! You only got one review last time!**

**Shut up Lina! well see you all in three days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alfieri's outer wall (Amy's POV):**

Once she said those very words Sonic jumped up and shouted," Ames I have an idea!"

"SHH! We don't want to draw to much attention to ourselves!" She scolded.

"Oh yeah sorry..." Whispered Sonic.

"Well what is it?" asked Amy.

"OK well you want to go to Ferias right? And I want to see more of Alfieri, so let's make a deal! If I take you to Ferias, you have to give me a tour of Alfieri. Do we have a deal?"

She grinned from ear to ear. It was exactly the same idea she had! He would take her to Ferias, she would show him Alfieri, and then she will return back home after they had toured the city. Yes, the plan was stupid, and dangerous, but it was better than being locked up in a castle her whole life, _'and Sonic did keep good company…what am I saying, I barely met him! For all I know he could be a mega jerk! He is Ferias swine…..but still…' _Amy brushed her last thought away with red cheeks, and answered, "OK!'"

Sonic smiled as well, but then his expression went sour, and his eyes became hooded. Amy was about to ask what was wrong, but quickly began feeling impaired herself. Right then, there was a stinging pain on the back of her head and her vision was rapidly becoming blurry until everything went black.

"_Why are you helping me? You don't even know me?" She Whispered._

"_Because we're friends now, and friends help each other! Oh and my name is __' '._

'_What was his name?_' whispered Amy as she regained consciousness. The pain on her head was still there throbbing and acking, but the rest of her body felt warm and at peace. She moved her fingers through the fur that she was on slowly. It must've been animal hide she was laying on, because it was as soft as a baby's blanket.

"In some places this considered sexual harassment." Said a voice.

She looked up and saw that she was on top of sonic, who was lying down with his arms behind his head and blushing vigorously. Amy gave a little yelp as she jumped off him, blushing as hard as he was. Slowly Amy was crawling back until she hit, what seemed like steel bars. "W-Where are we?" she asked looking around. It was rusty steel cage that was covered by a brown tarp that blocked out most light so not much could be seen.

She could hear the creaks of a carriage as the cage swayed violently like a boat on an angered sea.

"I have no clue where we are. One minute you and I are near the gate and then I was hit in the head, ending up here."Sonic shrugged.

She was scared. No, she was terrified. Siegfried had talked about cases where people were kidnapped and trafficked by a group of thieves that used them for whatever they desired. Her brother had told her that a few Alfierian people had been taken away once, never to be seen again.

At the time Amy had thought those were just stories he told to try and keep her from leaving the castle. However, Amy fully believed that these were just the people her brother was warning her about.

She couldn't suppress the surge of fear that formed inside of her, for she had heard stories of what they do to people. If they were lucky, Sonic and Amy would be turned into slaves, or be used as ransom if their royal blood was discovered. But that was only a slim chance.

Amy tried to hold back her tears but they began to trail off her face as she quietly said, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Kiya…"

**Inside to cage (Sonics' POV):**

I felt bad and crawled up to Amy, wiping the tears off her face." Ames it's gonna be OK trust me."Just then the cage jolted us back and forth as the carriage began to stop. Once it stopped I could hear two men talking in front of the cage.

"So where did you find these two?" asked the first voice. It was rough and coarse like sandpaper.

"Outside the village gates, probably thieves or orphans" replied the other voice.

I got closer to the cage bars. Amy had stopped crying and was now doing the same.

"What does the boss want with two thieves?"

"Well one's male and the other is a very attractive female. You see were I'm getting with this?" The two voices started to chuckle. Their laughs disgusted me. I looked to Amy, hoping she hadn't heard the last part.

Her eyes were smaller than peas, and a horrified look was plastered across her face. He lips were parted, and a thick blush was smeared across her muzzle. Damn, she heard.

"So the boss is gonna make some extra bucks by putting her in prostitution. Genius" They both laughed. Oh how I wanted to wipe those smug smiles off their faces.

"Sonic we have to get out and soon." I wanted to laugh at the look on her face but it didn't seem like the time or place.

The carriage started moving again, and I pulled away from the cages bars.

"Well we can't get out until they stop riding. I guess we'll just have to wait" By the way we were shaking we must have been going pretty fast, and Amy might not be able to jump off a moving carriage without getting hurt.

"Sonic…why do we trust each other so much? We only met today but we act like we've known each other forever." Amy asked. It was the most random question I've ever heard, but I didn't know how to answer. I lay back down and shut my eyes.

"Well I don't know...I guess its cause we're friends now, and friends tell each other secrets." I sat down and sighed. 'I've never had a friend before…." I heard Amy whisper. She took her cloak off and placed it on me like a blanket.

I was surprised by this sudden act of kindness, and my eyes jolted open. Sitting next to me I saw her pull out a crystal that I could've sworn I've seen before and heard her whisper. '_Good night sis.'_

I wonder who that is.

**Rose Palace (Kiya's POV):**

I woke up that morning feeling empty without her. I used to always hate when Amy came into my room yelling 'wake up', but now I wish that she would come in and yak my ears off.

"Milady Kiya your brother would like a word with you." Said a maid.

I went to my closet and changed from my nightgown and into my usual blue tang top and white loin cloth, and then it hit me.'_ Crap what if brother asks about Amy?'_

Slowly I walked out of my room and to the throne room. When I got there, brother was looking out a window. His hand was holding his head that was facing downward. His face was dark and a smile could not be seen on his lips."Kiya why didn't you tell me…" he asked.

I began to sweat heavily," Brother I'm sorry it's just that-"I was interrupted by him.

"What are you sorry about? I got a letter from Princess Cream saying that it was her idea to let Amy stay over for the weekend and that she consulted you about it. I was surprised to hear that you didn't tell me first. I'm glad Amy is going to stay with Cream for a while. Maybe the Vizendi air might help her relax and forgive me for what I said yesterday. That's all that I wanted to tell you. Ouch my head." He rubbed his head some more.

I walked out of the room confused._' What just happened?' _I walked like a ghost up back towards my chambers. I was planning on spending my day training in the practice hall, or maybe even talking to my brother about the proposal I received, but now I just wished to stay in my room.

The moment I walked in, the first thing I saw was milk colored letter on my desk. I ran to it, and hesitantly opened the envelope to read its contents.

_**Dear Ms. Kiya,**_

_**I know that you might be confused right now but someone told me that Amy ran off or something and you didn't want you brother to know. So I took the liberty to tell him that she is staying with me in Vizendi. I hope Ms. Amy returns safely.**_

_**Best of wishes,**_

_**Cream **_

'_Phew…safe!' _I knew that I didn't have to worry about brother finding out that she was gone, but Amy was still alone in the unforgiving world. Worrying wouldn't help, and brother would probably notice my strange behavior. I needed fresh air, so I set the letter down, and headed to the practice hall to train.

**The Cage:**

Amy woke up, this time in Sonics arms. Looking up at him she slowly moved to the side in embarrassment. She was lucky that he was still asleep. Amy moved away from him, and began to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

Sonic tossed and turned a bit finally waking up."Hi there Amy. How are you?" He yawned. He looked at her with tired eyes.

This time, she couldn't speak. She'd gotten lost in the power of Sonics' emerald eyes.

Sonic chuckled, waving his hand in front of her face. "Ames? You there?"

She snapped back to reality, blushing a little. "Huh? Oh, sorry Sonic."

He smiled at her. "It's okay. What's up?" He acted as if this was just an ordinary day, when infact it was much more.

"Sonic we got captured and I'm about to be put in a whore house, how do you think I feel?" She yelled at him, but wasn't really mad, he just asked a stupid question.

"Oh yeah I forgot…yawn…are we getting out of here are not?"

'_He can't really be thinking that escaping will easy is he?' _Amy had a confused look that Sonic saw, causing him to give her a cocky grin. "Yeah I know what you're thinking, but look at the bars here; they've become all rusty and fragile. They'll probably brake if I kicked it hard enough."

"But what about the people waiting outside? Won't they just catch us and put us back in here?"She asked

"Ames, trust me, we won't get caught." Amy was back to staring into his eyes, unsure. Then again, what other choice did they have?

The cage began to shake again; Amy screamed and clung to Sonic. He wanted to laugh at her gingerly behavior. The shaking stopped and a thicker tarp was thrown over the cage. Everything went black again.

**Rose Palace (Courtyard Kiya's POV):**

"Ouch my head!" I yelled.

A maid ran into the room," Milady are you OK? I heard you yell"

"I'm fine really!" rubbing the back of my head I went back to practicing how to put to different types of magic together.The practice hall was closed today, leaving me left to practice in the courtyard.

But I had to be cautious. I didn't want to kill Amy's flowers.

**Unknown:**

Amy woke up with her head throbbing again; and the world around her. She groaned, rubbing her eye lids. She took a deep breath, and was surprised when the burning scent of expensive perfumes reached her nose. Opening her eyes she saw that she was no longer in a cage, but a tent. Amy sat up quickly and saw mirrors everywhere, showing her someone she didn't know. He tried to stand up, but her legs were weak like jelly. She wobbled a bit at first, but later regained balance.

Walking up to one of the mirrors she saw a girl that looked a lot like her but was still different. Her hair went down to her knees and was about five inches taller than her, and was older and had more of a figure but was wearing the same white dress Amy was.

Amy lifted her hand up, and so did her reflection. Her fingers touched the glass that was like ice under her warm fingertips.

"Ah, so your awake?" said a voice.

"Sonic?" She asked timidly, turning around immediately, pulling her hand away from the mirror.

An auburn chipmunk with blue eyes came into the room. Her hair was luscious and shinny beneath the lanterns light that hung around the tent. "Sonic? Sorry but I'm Sally"

"Oh I'm sorry I mistook you for a friend of mine." She looked back at the mirror and all Amy saw was her normal self.

"I think I know who you're talking about! Sonics that really cute hedgehog that arrived here with you right?" Sally bit her lip with a flirty look on her face.

"You saw him?" yelled Amy with her hand close to her chest.

"Yep, right when I came to get you. Once I'm done here I think I'm gonna get me some of that."

What Sally said made Amy a little angry, but she wasn't sure why. "What do you mean by 'come and get me? What is this place anyways?"

"They didn't tell you? I was sent here to get you all dolled up for the show."

"What show-"It occurred to Amy that she was in the whore house.

She could through the tents slender opening, that there was an array of tents. Women's voices could be heard for each either laughing or arguing. Amy's mouth became dry, and she wanted to cry.

"It's not that bad sweetie. I'm the head here; we're all one big happy family. We'll take care of you. Now let me gussy up that cute little face of yours." Sally smiled welcomingly. Amy though, didn't believe her.

That last thing she wanted was to be used as an 'item', but for now, she had no choice. She would look for Sonic after Sally was done and out of the way.

After ten torturous minutes of having her hair pulled and perfume squirted all over her, Sally was finally done. It wasn't that bad though, compared to want happened to her in the castle. Whenever a royal family was to visit, her sister insisted that she looked her best.

She was bathed under her skin was raw, her scalp hurt from how hard they would pull her hair while brushing, and don't forget all the waxing. Amy shivered at the thought. Whale bone corsets, dresses that left her unable to move, and itchy fabric. That was a few things she didn't miss.

"There you go Amy!"

She went and looked in the mirror. She looked stunning. Her hair was properly brushed making it seem only few inches longer, and was wearing a beautiful strapless red dress. It went down to her knees and the bottom faded into black. Never was a woman allowed to show so much skin in Alfieri, but then again, she wasn't a woman here, she was a tool. On her feet was wearing ruby shoes that hurt when she walked. The thing that completed the dress was the rose that Sally placed in her hair at the last minute.

It reminded her of the roses that she grew in the courtyard with her mother when she was little. Amy twirled around in her dress a few times when Sally gave her long white gloves.

"This is…beautiful Sally. I must show Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, putting the gloves on as she headed to the door. Sally stopped her before she went outside.

"You'll be able to, but let me go ask the boss if it's ok that you go. Don't want you to get beat on the first day!" She laughed, even though it wasn't so funny.

Sally had been so nice Amy since she got here. Yet there was something odd about her that she couldn't quiet put her finger on. Maybe it was her strange humor?

**Outside the Tent (Sonics' POV):**

When I opened my eyes I wasn't with Amy at anymore, instead I was chained up to a tree. The chains were long enough so that I could move, but not that well. I was stuck.

"Damn" I said out loud when a girl came outside. She was an auburn chipmunk that was cute, but not my type. Chipmunks are just too bossy for me.

"Hey, you there, the one with the chipmunk face, come over here!" She looked at me and gave me a strange smile. Sitting in front me she whisper," You should be a little nicer to me Sonic; I know where she's at."

'_How did she know my-. Wait what?' _I needed to know where Amy was at. I'm not sure why, but I had the urge to protect her and this chipmunk knew where she was, and was standing in the way of me protecting her.

"Where is she? Is she safe?" I tried to break lose but the chains were heavily built.

"Oh don't worry, Amy is safe but I know you want to see her so I brought the key to your chains."

This chipmunk was a life savior." Oh thank you!"

"Tsk Tsk, I want something in return." Forget what I said about her being a life savior. "I want a kiss Sonic."

"What? Have you been smoking your breakfast? No way that's gonna happening!" What a damn psycho!

She only smiled at me." I don't think you have a choice..." She leaned in closer to until she was practically on me! I tried to push her off but my chains became so heavy. I could feel her breath as her lips brushed against mine. She leaned closer and planted the kiss head on.

**Inside the Tent:**

"Sally's been gone for a long time." She said to herself.

She didn't think it would hurt to go look for her, so went through the tent door that Sally left through. Looking up she saw the pretty full moon light up the black night sky. Looking around she saw Sally kissing someone near a tree. '_Aw, isn't that cute! Sally has a boyfriend!" _She giggled to herself.

Squinting her eyes, Amy saw that in Sally's hand there was a key. Looking closer she saw that Sonic was the one she was kissing. Amy felt the anger go through my veins and take control of her body all at once. Her Pico Pico hammer appeared in her hand as she went to 'take out the trash' that was on Sonic. She slowly walked up to Sally, who looked up at Amy.

"Oh my God!" Sonic shouted as he saw her large hammer.

Sally's eyes widened as Amy held her hammer high and bashed her side, causing her to fly to tree and nearly break the trunk from the impact. Amy walked over to her and looked her in the eyes, watching her give Amy a devilish grin. "You think you won this round but I'll be back...you'll pay...you'll pay." And like that she disappeared into the shadows.

Amy jumped back, her eyes widened with surprise, "She was a mage?" Amy whispered to herself. Looking back at Sonic, who was still dumbfounded by her hammer, she raised it high I broke the chains and set him free. She put her hammer away and turned away from him.

"Ames, how did you do that?" She just stood there, and then walked through the trees, not saying a word. He caught up to her and asked again," Ames, you didn't answer me!"

"I'm not talking to you!" She was angry at the fact that he would give himself to women to get what he wanted...or at least that's what she told him. The truth of the matter was that she was a little jealous but didn't want to admit it.

They kept walking in silence, not sure where they were going until he said, "I think you look pretty in that dress."

**The woods (Sonics' POV:**

Amy didn't say a word the whole time we walked. She just stuck her nose high and walked, not even looking at me. Typical Alfieri Girl.

Why was she so upset? The tension between us was so thick that I could probably cut it with a knife. This was akward.

"Sonic...Why did you kiss her?" Amy said. The tone in her voice showed that she was a bit angry.

It was my chance to straighten things up. "Amy I didn't want to. Sally came on to me and the chains didn't let me push her off! I'm not the kind of guy that would use a girl to get what I want!"

I saw Amy smile a bit, which brightened up my day."That's good...if you did do that to girls...I'd have to beat you with my hammer."

I laughed, but saw that she was serious. "Ames you never told me how that hammer of yours worked." I tried to change the subject.

"I'll tell you...once you find us a place to stay." She couldn't be serious? We were in the middle of a freak' in forest, there's no way we could-"Oh look a cabin." Said Amy. Never mind.

She ran to the cabin and I followed after her. This chick was fast, but not faster than me.

**YAY I'm done with this one too! I feel like I should quit this but I've already written the whole story out so I'll just finish it all. Please R&R so I won't feel like I'm talking to myself**

**Lina: Zel you've only been writting for a day! Your such a downer cheer up!**

**Aww that's so nice**

**Lina: Shut up and write**

**See you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya I lied again sorry. I have to muh time on my hands so this is Chapter four! A special Thanks to aznanimechibi! She's really good at writting and I'm lucky to have her help me. **

**Lina: If we owned these guys we wouldn't be here! Kiya and her bro belong to us though! **

* * *

><p>They were so lucky to have found a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was a plain old one story that was right by a rushing river. It actually looked liked something that would be in a fairy tale in a child's book. Amy began to walk towards it when Sonic grabbed her wrist," Amy I don't think that's such a good idea." He looked concerned as he stood his ground, ready to run in the other direction.<p>

"Since when have any of my ideas been, well, good? One made me run away from home while the other got me captured." She eyed him and then back cabin when she saw it. Another vision.

_A heart shaped box with black lace...A clear crystal ball... and a pair of rouge colored lips..._

Once the vision was over she knew she had to get into that house. Amy broke Sonics' grasp and ran to the door.

He came after her, trying to stop Amy from knocking but he was too late. All it took was three fast knocks to make all the lights turned on. "Damn it Amy!" Sonic shouted as he picked her up bridal style in an attempt to make a run for it until the sound of the door opening made him freeze on the spot. He turned back and saw an albino bat standing in the doorway. She was wear wearing a pink strapless shirt and a black skirt that showed some of her right leg just like Kiya. To cover it all she had a long black vest and an annoyed look on her face. She leaned to the side of door sill and said, "Let me guess, a couple got lost in the woods and now you need directions to get home?"

Amy blushed and as Sonic set her down she saw he was blushing to. "No miss, we were just wondering if we could stay the night." She turned around and walked back inside. She could hear her whisper, "Well we only have one empty bed..." She turned and motioned hem to come inside.

The inside of the cabin was purple and the first room was the dining room. It had a metal stove and large wooden table. The room was very bland "Sit, Sit. Are you kids thirsty?" They both nodded and sat on different sides of the table. "By the way, my names Rouge. And you two are?" She handed them both a drink as Amy replied," I'm Amy and this is Sonic."

"So what brings you two to the woods at this hour?" Rouge smirked at them both. "It's a long story." Amy took a sip of her drink and looked around the room. The cabin was quiet large and very well kept. There were many different kind of plants that reminded Amy of her sister garden, but that's all that the house had. It was very bland "...Right. Ok well how long do you two-"

"Honey I'm home!" harmonized a red echidna that entered the room. Sonic looked and him and whispered," Knucklehead?" Knuckles looked up. "No, please no" he cried. Sonic ran up to knuckles and examined him. "Well, well, well...if it isn't knucklehead!" Sonic said. Knuckles looked at Rouge. "You now this guy?" she asked. Knuckles smiled. "This is the reason why I left Ferias". That made sonic chuckle. Knuckles turned around and walked to the door. Sonic reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Come on knux why you gotta be like that?" sonic laughed.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Amy mumbled. Sonic put his arm around knuckles. "Yep! Me and Knucklehead over here went to school in Ferias together!" Knuckles grumbled," Don't touch me!'

"How's life been treating you knuckles?" asked Sonic. "Well after we graduated I went Vizendi to meet a friend when I saw a group of traveling fortune teller so I thought I'd take a whack at it and get my love fortune told. That's when I met the most beautiful women I've ever seen how told me that my love would be with Rouge, and I thought she meant like lipstick Rouge until she told me her name was Rouge. Now we've been married for about a year."

"Rouge, you're a fortune teller?" Amy screamed with joy. "I've always wanted to have my fortune told!" Rouge smiled," Ok then we'll have a session after this little reunion is over OK." Knuckles looked at Amy and asked," So is this your lady? She is way too hot to be with you! " Amy turned and blushed. Sonic put his hand behind his head." Nah, this is my friend Amy. She's the Princess of Alfieri."

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. Sonic crossed his arms and watched Amy bounce up in anger. "What?…We can trust these guys" Sonic shrugged. "But I promised not to let anyone know that I'm royalty" she snapped. "But you told me remember?" He shrugged.

"Whatever" she said softly. Knuckles and Rouge watched as Amy sat back down.

"Well that's surprising that someone from Alfieri is even talking to someone from Ferias. Especially Ferias Prince. "Knuckles said as he pointed at Sonic.

Rouge smirked. "Well I guess we should get started with your session shouldn't we." Rouge took Amy's hand and led her to a black room with a table and large chair, that behind it, had a heart shaped box with black lace.

.

**Rouge's Office:**

"Ok so have you ever been to a reading before?" Rouge asked. " No, but a fortune teller used to always come around when my father ruled Alfieri but I was too young to have a reading when she came." Rouge looked under her table and pulled out a large crystal ball. "OK well what do you want to know?" Amy thought for a while but wasn't sure what she wanted to know. "I guess I want to know what's in store for me soon." Nodding, Rouge placed her hands and rubbed the crystal ball until mist began to form inside of it. Rouge stopped and had a worried expression that concerned Amy a lot. "What did you see?"

Rouge stood up and walked to the heart shaped box. Sitting back down she opened it, revealing a golden heart pendant inside." Amy do you know who this belonged to?" Amy got closer to it and saw the white lace that it was attached to. "I got this one day when I was traveling through Alfieri. A woman stopped me saying and told me she was dying. Her final request was to give to the necklace to who ever needed it the most. I tried to help her but she refused help. Her name was Alice, was the queen of Alfieri." Amy grabbed the necklace and it all came back to her. _'Mother always wore a golden heart pendant with a white lace.'_ She could feel her tears run down her face. "This once belonged to your mother and now it belongs to you Amy."

Holding it to her chest, Amy sobbed tears of happiness and sorrow." Mother..." Rouge touched her shoulder, "Now about your fortune. I'm going to need you and Sonic to accompany me and Knuckles to Vizendi." Wiping her tears she looked up at now smiling Rouge.

"So…You gonna come or not?"

"Why do we have to go?" asked Amy. Her eagerness was covered by her calm expression. She had friends up in Vizendi that could probably help her tell Kiya she was OK.

"I would tell you but I'm gonna keep it a surprise ok!" Amy nodded. "Great!" She handed Amy a large blanket, "Your bed is just down the hall! And tomorrow you and I will need a bath so try to wake up early so we won't have any peeping toms." She spun in her chair back to face her now empty box. "Good night!"Amy said nothing, and slowly turned around to walk back out of the room.

'_I don't get it...why Vizendi?_'

**Spare Bedroom:**

Amy found the spare bedroom and placed the blanket to the side. She smiled as she watched a sleeping Sonic twitch his ear. A bubbly feeling surged through her '_We're going to have to share the bed huh_' she thought. Sonic stirred, slowly opening his eyes, making her jump. He yawned and lifted his head to face her, and she blushed. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed that there were two of them and one bed, and stood up. Her ears lowered as her smile turned upside down. The awkwardness churned her stomach, as Sonic stood up. She sighed," Sorry I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Nah its fine, Ames really" She glanced up at him, surprised.

"Are you sure? You seemed kind of tired" she asked. He flashed her a grin. "No not really," She smiled at him.

"Oh well that's good" she said. His eyes were now focused on the golden heart around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" She looked to the side.

"Oh...It was my mother's necklace. Rouge had it and gave it to me today"

"Hey, Ames. You never told me about your family" He eyed Amy again. "Do you have brothers, sisters. What does your mom look like or act?"Amy sighed at him.

"Well my mother and father are dead," She said quietly.

"Oh Ames I'm so sorry," he replied. "I didn't know." Her smile broadened.

"It's ok! They died when I was only five years old and I don't remember much about my dad, but I remember a lot about my mom"

Sonic sat by her as she explained," Well her name was Alice. She was the queen of Alfieri of course, and was known as the most beautiful and kindest being around at the time. She had pink hair, like me, that was put into a long braid that nearly went to her ankles. She had ruby red eyes and a smile that would brighten up anyone's day. She would always wear a long white dress and gold bands on her arms, with the heart shaped necklace that I have at this moment. I'm told that she was very generous and cared a lot about others..."

Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder." She sounded like a wonderful person." Amy nodded. "One day I heard you whisper someone's name...it was Kiya I think. Who's Kiya?"

"Oh, Kiya's my older sister," she announced. He nodded, "Can you tell me about her?" She glanced sideways.

"Well she's my long blue haired, Red eyed annoying sister!" she giggled. He couldn't conceal his grin.

"Sorry I just don't like to talk about her?"

"Erm…why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well because if we get to Alfieri you can just meet her and brother," she said.

"You have a brother to?" He opened his mouth, pausing for a moment.

"Yeah, and he's the whole reason why I'm here in the first place." She growled.

"You sound like you don't like him much." He ended up grinning playfully

"It's not that I don't like him it's just that...He won't let me go anywhere and he keeps arranging marriages for me with stuck up womanizers?" she exclaimed incredulously. She returned her eyes to his, annoyed.

"You hate arranged marriages to huh?"

"You get fixed up with random people to?"

"Yeah! Almost everyone who's royal does! I have to get married with this chick...I don't remember her name but she a huge snob!" His voice became louder.

"But you don't even know her!" Yelled Amy. "I know! It's such a stupid law!" They both laughed.

"Amy if you don't mind me asking...how did your parents die?" There was silence. Looking down, Amy placed her hand on the golden heart once more and sighed." They were murdered...by the King of Ferias..." Amy might not have believed that it was true but if Sonic might have known. His eyes widened and he froze in shock," Do you really believe that my adopted parents would do that?"

Amy quickly turned," Well I'm not sure if that's true! My brother told me that but it seems irrelevant." Sonic just smiled. He slowly out his arm around her and smiled. "Ames I think you should go to bed."

"But Sonic..." she blushed," There's one bed and two of us..." He out his arms behind his head and sighed," Well I guess we're gonna have to sleep together...Wait no I said that wrong! I meant to say it like sleeping in the same bed, not like that sleeping together...I'll shut up now." He was blushing again. Amy closed her eyes and laid down smiling. "Oh Sonic I forgot to tell you something..." She yawned

"What is it?" He lay down next to her and sighed in relief. "...We're going to Vezendi with Rouge and Knuckles tomorrow..."

"What?" She leaned over and looked at Amy, who was fast asleep. '_She looks so beautiful in her sleep' _He thought as he slipped into sleep as well.

**Hot spring (Amy's POV):**

I snuck out of the room trying not to wake Sonic. I crept through the hallway and reached the back door behind the kitchen. Rouge was outside and had two towels with her. "Let's go." She whispered. We trailed up the river and saw a group of rocks that were shaped in a circle. I leaned in to get a closer look and saw that the water was bubbling and was very warm. "It's a hot spring!" I turned and saw Rouge wasn't there. I looked at the spring again and saw that she was in the spring, her clothes were set o a nearby rock. "Come on Amy we're both girls here! Don't be shy."

"But Rouge what if one of the boys' see?"

"If they do come out they won't see anything. The steam in here will cover you up." I trusted Rouge and stepped in, taking my dress off and plop down in the water. It felt so relaxing to finally feel the warmth of a bath. I looked at Rouge and saw that she was staring at me.

"Wow kiddo you have a really nice body!" I wasn't expecting to hear that. "R-really you think so?" I stammered. She looked up at me and smiled, "Just like your mom too! Curvy and with a big bust!" Blushing I smiled. I always thought that Kiya was the only one with a pretty body...Kiya...

I looked up at the sky and saw it again:

"_OH your name is ' _'? _That's a nice name" said Amy._

_The blue hedgehog leaned in and said, "You're pretty!" Amy blushed. "Aren't you afraid of cuddies?"_

"_I'm not afraid of anything!" _

"Amy? Amy? Amy?" I came back to reality and saw that Rouge was shaking me like doll. I rubbed my head," Sorry Rouge I just had a flashback..." Rouge crossed her arms and asked, "What was it about?"

"I'm a little kid and running away for some reason. I meet this other kid and he helps me hide but I can't see his dace or hear his name. Why do you think that means Rouge?"She looked at Amy.

"Well isn't it obvious? That boy is your one and only true love! You can love him and him only..."

**Spare bedroom:**

Knuckles rushed into the room were Sonic was sleeping. He stared at Sonic, watching him whisper "Amy..." He was dreaming about her.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, but he smiled. "Typical," he whispered firmly. The echidna grinned. "Sonic wake up!" he cried, making sonic jump up and yell," AH pervert!"

"Okay," Knuckles chuckled. "Get your lazy butt up! I want you to see something!"

**Behind the hot spring:**

Knuckles had led Sonic through the forest until he heard the sound of giggling and rushing water. Knuckles placed his finger on his lips and pushed back some branches. He looked wide eyed and whispered, "Man puberty treated Amy well. Man look at her, she built like a goddess! Stupid steam though"

"What are you-? Wait are you peaking at her taking a bath?"

"...Yeah..." There was silence. He pushed Knuckles to the side, "Let me see..."

The two boys looked but this time Rouge and Amy were gone. "Where are they?" The boys looked at each other and then back at the springs. This time Amy and Rouge were there-wearing towels- and they were mad. Amy looked down and had her fists clenched, when her Pico Pico hammer appear. She looked up at him with flames in her eyes, her brow was furrowed angrily; she was serious about striking them, they knew that. She shouted," Perverts!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ya I might not be able to update because of school so I might be late.<strong>

**Lina: I have a feeling that your lieing to them all!**

**Well R&R plz!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey! Here's the next Chapter!**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: Thank you! I know. Grammar and spelling is my weakness but I'm working on it!**

**Lina: We only own Kiya, her bro, Thomas,and a new friend we meet later! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rouges Carivan:<span>**

The pink hedgehog's brow drew together as her mouth curved downwards." Hey peeping Tom you enjoy the show?" she said.

"I'm sorry Amy! It was knuckles idea I swear."

"Ok then I believe you, now get on the carriage!" Amy demanded.

Sonic paused. "Really that's all? No calling me a pervert or threatening to bash me into a million pieces?" he said. He was relieved by the happy look on her face. She was staring into his eyes as if she really forgave him, or possibly use it against him someday? He knew that she'd always trusted him and taken his word for everything. "So are we going or what?" he said.

"Let's hurray up people we have a schedule to keep if we want to get to Vizendi by sun set!" Rouge snapped. She glared at them, as they sat in the back of the wagon. Rouge whipped the reins and they were off. The road was bumpy at first but then smoothed out.

_**Two hours later...**_

"Sonic, you never told me about your parents. And I mean the real ones." Said Amy, who wasn't even looking at him. She was staring at the sky with her feet dangling off the edge of the wagon. She looked as if she was in her own little world as she shut her eyes. "Well my mom and dad were at the wrong place at the wrong time..." Amy was now looking at him with tears in her eyes, "Oh Sonic that horrible!" The tears on her lashes made her eyes twinkle. "Hey it's ok. I never really knew them to well so there's not much I have to cry for." He looked back at Amy who was now sitting back. "I always had Kiya to remind me of my mom. Whenever I cried she'd be there to wipe away all of my tears. "Sonic placed his hand on Amy's." Maybe we should stop talking about all these sad things."

"You're right" said Amy, smiling. Once she said that they noticed that they were very close to each other. They were nose to nose and scared out of their minds, _'Amy what are you doing? Rouge told you that your one and only love can be that boy in my flashbacks. Pull away' _she thought. The carriage came to an immediate stop, giving Amy the opportunity to pull away.

"Rouge what's up!' he said, "Why are we stopping?"

"Why don't you two see for yourself?" Sonic jumped off the carriage and help Amy get off. Giving him her hand he picked her up, twirled her around, and set her down next to him. "Where are we?" He asked as Amy spun around and shouted. "We're in Vizendi!" Sonic looked around and saw a large marble castle on a hill. All around it was a large white marble wall. "They seem to really enjoy marble."

"Come on Sonic you must see the town! Rouge can we go look around?"

"Sure but be back over here in ten minutes ok! Remember why we came Amy." Nodding her head Amy took Sonics arm and ran to the marketplace. It was filled with so many happy people that were either smiling or laughing. "This place is overly happy," Sonic shuttered, making Amy giggle. They walked over to a water fountain and looked around until Amy's stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" asked Sonic. Amy nodded embarrassedly as Sonic walked over to a food stand and bought an apple. Bringing it over Amy asked, "Aren't you hungry to?"

"Just a little but it won't kill me." Amy shook her head, "Nope you need to eat something as much as I do so we'll both share the apple." Holding the apple Amy took a bite out of it and so did Sonic. Their noses touched for only a second until they pulled back. Both having pieces of apple in their mouths they blushed.

**At**** the Tent:**

"Rouge! We're back!" yelled Amy.

Good cause your session's gonna start soon." Rouge pointed at a large black tent that was covered in gold lace and jewels. Amy took Sonic by the arm and led him inside. The room was tiny and filled with candles and books with strange symbols on them. "Welcome my dears..." The two hedgehogs turned their heads, only to be face-to-face with a black cat. Her left eye was covered by her bang, while the right eye was an icy blue color. She was wearing a purple tang top and skirt with a black over coat. Her paws had a black and purple glove on, and her long bushy tail moved side to side. The look on the woman's face made the fur on her neck stand up. "You two look like you've seen a ghost." She walked around the still hedgehogs to her chair and sat down, "Rouge told me that she had a session with the pink one. Amy's your name right?" She asked. Amy nodded and sat in a chair in front of the black cat. "Then you must be Sonic? Amy my dear you have yourself a good one!"

"No, No, No! You got it all wrong! Sonic is just my friend!"

"Not for long my dear." Whispered the black cat, "Oh how rude of me! I'm lina."

"Nice to meet you Lina. So why did Rouge want us to see you?" asked Amy.

"I'll explain soon." She lifted both her hands into the air and said under her breath, "…Show me their fate…"

Smoke began to form everywhere and everything was black. "Sonic!" She yelled. She walked around the surrounding darkness until she heard a response." Ames!" Running towards the voice she saw cobalt colored hedgehog turn around. His eyes were so intense, they resembled glowing emeralds.

"Sonic!"

Without the slightest warning, she ran towards him and gave him a big bear hug. Sonic couldn't breathe. "Ames….C-can't…b-breathe!" Coming back to her senses, Amy let go and blushed. "Sorry Sonniku." After catching his breath he looked at her and cocked his brow.

"Sonniku?" he questioned.

"Well since you call me Ames I think it would be fine if I called you Sonniku."

"I guess it's OK," he looked around, "Where the hell are we?"

"Hello my dears." Said a voice.

"Lina is that you?" Amy looked up, trying to find the feline.

"Yes it is… Now you must see your fate."

I light blinded them both as they were now in a strange area. It was dark and no life was around them…

**Strange land (Amy's Pov): **

This place looked so strange and deserted. I felt so sad to see that everything that was around me was dead or dying. I was so sad, yet when I looked at Sonic everything felt good inside. No wait! I'm not supposed to think like that! He's my friends, nothing more nothing less.

"You see children; this is what the lands used to look like years ago…"

"What? That's horrible!" I was shocked.

"You see, many years ago the lands were all at war. Their leaders were all power crazed and wanted the light."

"What do you mean by 'The Light'?"

"Well there is an ancient prophecy that most do not know about. In ancient times, prophets believed that some items had the power of light. A young princess, by the name of Alice, discovered wear those items were hidden. She used their power of Light and Love to heal the sick and bring peace and happiness to the world. Ever since then each princess was named Alice and was to be wed to the prince of Alfieri. But after the years passed, that tradition was broken."

"So then what's the prophecy?"

"The last queen of Alfieri's youngest daughter, and Ferias bravest son, shall come together to find the Light and Love once more."

'That makes no sense! What does that have to do with this place?" I was very confused at this point.

"Amy your mother was the final queen. She was the last Alice. Her heart necklace that you wear now is one of the objects. You and Sonic must now retrieve the rest of the relics before a great evil comes and engulfs the world!"

Everything disappeared and we were back in Lina's tent. "There are four relics left. You and Sonic must find them and seal up their power. "

"But Lina this doesn't make any sense." She was gone. I looked at Sonic, who was sitting in the chair with his eyes shut and his arms behind his head. "Sonic did you understand a world she said?"

She looked up and grinned, "Nope!" These past few days have been extremely strange and my head hurt. "Ames I do know one thing. We have to find those thingies and save our world."

"You don't really believe her do you?" I wanted to believe Lina's words but it was hard to stomach. "Sure I do! But I'm not sure what to do about it." Sonic stood up and we walked outside. It was darker now, and the town seemed quieter. "Ms. Amy? Is that you?" I heard a sweet little voice call my name. I turned and saw someone that I never expected to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Lina: Aww you made me as a character! :3 I hate black cats smart one! :/**

**Silence! Well see you next time**

**Lina: Zel you should go check you spelling! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! Thank you all for reading I really enjoy ur reviews! A special thanks to MilesPrower2011, SonizXAmy Used 2B SonicAmyFreak94, Techno-cat and Sugar ababy Cresselia for ading my story to their favorite list! Love you guys!**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: Thank you! I'm glad I made your day, hope you like the next chapter**

**A 1 Sonamy Fan: Thank you very much! I didn't mean to make a cliffhanger, my dad just told me to get off the computer so I couldn't continue. ^-^**

**Lina: We don't own the characters except for Kiya, her bro, and Lina the cat.! Sega own others! **

* * *

><p>"Ms. Amy is that really you?" A small cream colored rabbit with light Brown surrounding her eye areas, head top, and ear tips. She had Cinnamon-Brown eyes and a Light Blueyellow Chao with big blue eyes and a red bow tie. She slowly walked towards Amy, making her long orange dress sway around, and her white undershirts had blue bows on the cuffs that moved in the wind. On her head she wore a gold crown that had a white flower at the top. "Cream is that really you!" Amy ran and hugged her friend. Once the hug was broken Cream looked confused.

"Ms. Amy what are you doing in Vizendi? Shouldn't you be in Ferias?" she asked.

"Long story…Hey wait how did you know about that?"

"Long story." Cheese walked over to Sonic, who had his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "Chao! Chao!" Cream looked behind Amy and saw the cobalt blue hedgehog.

"Princess Amy who is this?" asked Cream. "Oh that's my new friend. His name is Sonic." Cream looked at Sonic, who was now tapping his foot, looking even more annoyed.

"Princess Amy would you and Mr. Sonic like to come and stay in the castle for a while?" Cream walked towards Sonic. "Um yeah sure. Ames you want to stay?"

"Sure! I'll go tell Rouge and Knuckles goodbye." Amy walked back to wagon, and Cream grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the castle. "Mr. Sonic what's the matter?" asked Cream.

Sonic looked down at the little rabbit. "What do you mean? I'm fine" Creamed smiled. "That's good! I thought you like Ms. Amy and was getting jealous of how much she was talking to me!" A blush crept up his muzzle. Cream giggled.

**Vizendi Castle:**

After Cream and Sonic arrived at the castle, Amy came short after. She found Sonic and Cream In the ball room talking. "Ames you're back! W-what happened to you?"

Amy looked at herself. The clothes that sally gave her was dirty and ripping. Her shoes were worn-out and her pink quills were messy. "Let's see Sonniku…um I've ran away from home, locked in a cage, got in a fight, came to Vizendi, and on my way here I tripped and fell into a pig pen! I was lucky no one was there…"Sonic chuckled, "Oh yeah I forgot." Cream ran to her friend and looked around her.

"Princess Amy you look horrible!"

"Thanks Cream every girl loves to _hear _that! Said Amy, with a sarcastic tone in her voice." Princess Amy, if you want, Ms. Night could clean you right up!" Amy smiled, "Thanks Cream!"

"You're welcome Princess Amy! She is a room down the hall!" Amy walked over to the hallway and disappeared. Cream walked over to Sonic and sat down. He was staring at the ground and mumbled, "I hate to see her like this..." Amy heard every word he said and was confused, "Mr. Sonic weren't you just making fun of her not to long ago?"

"I didn't mean to! I'm just….hard for me to…express myself..."

"I understand. So how did you meet Princess Amy?" Sonic looked up and smiled." Well I saved her on the streets of Alfieri's and since then we've been traveling together. I don't know her that long but I feel like I've known her forever." Cream thought it was a cute story and smiled. "So where are you from Mr. Sonic?"

"Oh I'm the prince of Ferias." Cream sat there wide eyed._ 'Princess Kiya is not going to like this…'_

**Rose ****Palace (Kiya's POV):**

I weakly picked myself off the ground, ignoring the pain in my knee. Two minutes ago I was standing still in the courtyard and then, BOOM; I flew forward and scrapped my knee.' I had a feeling that this is Amy's fault!' I thought to myself. I knew something like this would happen if I gave her the crystal! That crystal uses a bonding magic so whatever she feels, I feel so she must be really clumsy. A pain in my head, a broken heart feeling, and a scraped knee. What the hell was Amy up too? It's already day three and she's still not back! I hope Cream has heard news of her whereabouts.

**Vizendi Castle:**

'Sonic…' whispered Amy. The echo in the room carried her voice so everyone in the room could hear her call. When Sonic turned, he saw the princess side of Amy. Her sakura colored quills looked silky and had a wondrous shine that he had never seen before. She was wearing a strapless pink dress with a white bottom. Around her waist was a red ribbon and on her arms, long white gloves with gold bands. On her neck she wore her mother's necklace and the crystal that Kiya gave her.

Amy slowly walked toward Sonic who was looking at her from head to toe. "Wow Ames you look…Wow." Amy blushed. She was going to speak when Cream interrupted with a loud, "Princess Amy!" She ran up to her and handed Amy an envelope with a rose seal on the front. "This is from Princess Kiya." Said Cream.

Amy turned from Sonic and ran to Cream, Sonic followed after to her. Amy grabbed the letter and ripped it open it.

_**Dear Cream,**_

_**Have you heard anything if my sister's whereabouts? I need you to send my brother Siegfried another letter, he is getting suspicious. I am very worried at this moment. Amy is so young. What if she's hurt? I think I'll go looking for her soon.**_

_**Write back,**_

_**Kiya**_

"Cream I need to write back!" yelled Amy. Cream pulled a calligraphy pen and handed it to a nervous Amy.

_**Dear Kiya,**_

_**It's me, Amy, your little sister. I'm fine so you won't have to worry about me. I have a friend with me so I'm not traveling alone. Sadly I haven't made it to Ferias. Instead I went to Vizendi and met Cream here. I know I said I'd be home by now, but I have to do something so I won't be back for a while. I can't tell why but please trust me!**_

-Amy

She handed Cream the letter. She motioned her and Sonic back as she set the letter on the ground. Placing to fingers over her mother she mumbled,"….telpotriamundo…"

The letter then vanished in thin air. " What just happened?" asked Sonic.

Amy smiled, " One summer Cream spent a month with me and Kiya. Kiya thought it would be fun to teach her magic, so she learned some healing magic. She just used teleporting magic to send the letter to Kiya instantly."

" That was pretty amazing Cream!" complimented Sonic. She blushed.

"If you see that you should see what Ms. Amy can do!"

"Cream you know I never learned magic"

"Well Kiya did teach you how to use the Pico Pico hammer"'

Sonic entered the conversation," Oh Amy you never told me about that hammer of yours."

" Oh well it's a part of summoning magic, which is the only magic I've learned." Amy explained.

"Oh I get it now!"

"Princess Amy, Mr. Sonic, I'm going to be back soon ok!"

Cream left the room. Amy walked over a large window and stared out. Sonic followed her and leaned against the wall. Amy looked over and saw that his foot was tapping again.

"Sonniku is everything ok?" she asked.

"What- Oh yea I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Are you troubled by something?"

"Ames I told you I'm fine…I just like my freedom."

Amy was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just don't like to be in the same place for a long time. I want to run."

"Then go run!"

"But what about you! Sally Is still after you remember! She said you'd pay."

"Don't worry about me. Cream s here so if trouble starts she can teleport me out of city."

"I don't know Ames…I just feel a sudden urge to protect you."

She pulled out her Pico Pico hammer. " If you don't go for a run I'll bop you on the head!"

He walked up and hugged her whispering, " Thank you Amy."

He was gone in a flash. She looked out the window and saw a streak of blue light go through the town.

"! I have to go to the green house! So you in a few minutes!" yelled Cream .

' well Cream is gone to….. but Sally would never come and attack me here…right?'

'_You__ must be very brave!' said a pink hedgehog._

"_Of course I am! And you're really pretty."__ She blushed._

"_Amy! Amy!" called another voice…._

'Ah! Who is that boy!' thought Amy. Her memories are piecing together slowly and she knew she'd remember soon.

"Having trouble remembering?" said a mystery voice.

" W-who's there?" Amy looked around and saw no one.

"What you don't remeber me?"

All Amy could see was the empty room and shadows. Shadows that were moving. 'Wait shadows don't move.' thought Amy. The shadow walked forward and showed itseflf.

" It's me remeber."

Amy stood there in shock."S-Sally?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bum Bum Bummm! Sorry that this one was short. I wanted to make it longer but I have writers block so I'll end it here! What will happen to Amy?<strong>

**Oh and I'm working on a fancomic thing so once I post it on smack Jeeves I'll tell you all OK! It's a Sonamy vs. Shadamy thing so ya!**

**Lina: But Zel aren't you gonna tell them that they -**

**(Covers Lina's mouth)**

**Shhh don't tell them the pot of the story! Well she you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! My Microsoft program is acting funny so I'm using the website and it works pretty good! Night The Hedgehog, and EmpoleonLv .100 for adding my story to their favs.! I love you all!**

**Blitz the Hedgehog: You must be my number one fan or something :D Mwahaha Cliffhangers! I don't like Sally either. I mean I don't think its right that other characters wear clothes but she has her chest out there! Well hope you like the next chapter!**

**EmpoleonLv .100**: **I'm not that good! :D But thank you for the compliment. And to tell you the truth I didn't mean to make a cliffhanger. I just had writer's block LOL.**

**Lina: characters=SEGA...Kiya,Lina, brother= Me! We no own other ppl!**

* * *

><p>"S-Sally?" stuttered Amy.<p>

" Did you miss me? I told you I'd be back." The brown chipmunk smiled a devilish smile. Sally held her hand high. Amy saw something glittering inside Sally's palm. Sally quickly flung her arm, a silver blade leaving her fingertips. The blade narrowly missed Amy's body and got her shadow.

' Phew. At least I know she has a bad aim. Now it's my turn' Thought Amy. She tried to summon her piko piko hammer, but couldn't move a single muscle in her body.

" Nah Nah Nah. I need you here. I want to tell you something before I kill you.

**Rose Palace ( Kiya's POV ):**

I was in my room, about to change into to formal wear when I heard a loud BOOM! Turning around, I saw a letter on my vanity. It was from Cream. I ran to the vanity and pulled the letter from it's envelope. I read through it and sighed with relief. As long as Amy had a friend I'd be fine, but what is she doing? I set the letter down and turned my head, but it wouldn't turn. I tried and I tried but my body didn't listen. I was frozen. All I could move was my eyes. My voice never left my mouth and I panicked. Luckily a maid came into the room. She gave a loud yell. Siegfried ran into the room as well. His red quills looked messy and unkempt. **(N/A I noticed that I didn't explain how he looked srry) **

" Kiya who did this to you?" he asked.

" My lord, I can sense that magic is behind this." Siegfried rubbed his head and looked at the vanity. I was screwed. I tried to use the only magic that doesn't involve movement. The writing on Creams letter changed to something else. He squinted at me. " Kiya did you take my mail? Well at least I know that Amy is OK. You probably already read that princess Cream would like for her to stay longer. Don't worry Kiya, we'll fix you up soon."

He left, and I was safe for a little longer.

**Vizendi Palace:**

" I think that before I kill you, I should explain the prophecy the correct way," Sally walked around Amy and chuckled," You remember that fortune teller Lina? Well she's dead and I didn't want her soul to linger on how she told you the story incorrectly."

Sally had a serious look on her face.

" Well as a child I was the princess of the king of acorn. As a child I was taught magic, only because of the prophecy that went a little like this:

_The warrior and the scholar descended into battle._

_Side by side, back to back , find the light, and return in a great victory._

You probably don't understand so I translate. The warrior and the healer. Together they go off and purify the five objects of life if they want to save the world consumed by darkness. As a child I was taught magic so I could be the healer, but when the prophets heard of a baby girl being born in Alfieri. They supposedly had a vision that _she _was the healer, So I spent most of my childhood training! I was furious and wanted revenge. You should know by know that you were that baby girl! So one day I received a visit from a mysterious man in black. He gave me a powerful object, asking that in return I work with him. I left my throne and joined him, and now we're here."

Sally smiled at Amy, chills going up her spine. Sally reached into her vest and pulled out a heart shaped jewel...And it was thumping. " This is the item he gave me, and yes it's one of the items of light. The artifact has a very strong power. Since I am it's master it has granted my wish. My future-self will be in love with someone, and he shall love me as well. I've chosen that your dear 'Sonniku' will be my husband in the future."

' I need that item!' thought Amy.

"But you seem to have an item of your own. The golden necklace of protection. You probably don't know what that item does for you. The bearer's soul chooses to be protected by another soul. It looks as if your soul choose Sonic to be your protector...but he can't protect you now... Well since I told you everything you'll need to know before you die, I think I'll kill you know. You shall die a slow death."

Sally quickly dashed towards Amy with a reverse roundhouse kick to the face. Tears came running down Amy's face. The silver blade was gone so she could rub her jaw.

" That felt sooo good!" yelled Sally. Amy tried to summon her piko piko, but something was blocking her magic ,and at a bad time too. Sally brought her hands together and muttered a something under her breath. A large sphere of dark energy formed in her hands. She flung her arm forward. The energy balls zipped though the room straight towards the defenseless Amy.

**Vizendi fields ( Sonic's POV ):**

I was running threw the fields of Vizendi when I heard it. I was the sound of a woman screaming my name. The voice was familiar...'Amy!' I thought. Something was happening to her and she was in pain. I stopped in the direction I was running in and started my way to Vizendi castle.

**Vizendi Castle: **

Amy was on the ground. Her body was wounded, and was crying. "You poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes and testify" chuckled Sally. She put her foot her leg under Amy's body and kicked up, causing her to turn on the other side.

" You just...love to hate me...don't you honey?" whispered Amy.

"Pathetic!" Sally summoned a long blade. She held it high and proud, aiming for Amy's heart.

Taking a deep breath she lunged down as hard as she could, but was stopped by someones hand. " If you kill her I'll make sure your soul will be damned!" Sonic was grabbing Sally's hand, the blade's tip barely touching Amy's fur. Sonic slapped Sally in the face. She fell to the floor and clenched her fist. " I'll kill both of you!" She summoned another sword and and lunged it at Sonic. Yet she stopped in her steps. She stood there, the blade still held high, with blood trickling out of her mouth. Sonic looked lower and saw a sword that was straight through her. The wielder of the sword was Amy. She was panting. Both anger and fear in her eyes. Sally fell to the floor, dead.

"I-I killed someone..." Amy whispered. Blood was all over her face and arms. Sonic knelt down and hugged Amy. " Ames you were never supposed to carry the burden of a dead soul. I'm sorry." Amy didn't move. Cream came into the room and screamed. The castle was a mess and their was a dead body on the floor.

" WHAT HAPPENED?"

" Sally came after Amy trying to kill her. In the end, Amy killed Sally.." replied Sonic. Amy left the hug and walked over to Sally's dead body and pulled out the heart item.

" This is are first artifact Sonic, and we need to find five more..."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT! My first action scene! Claps for me! When I was writing this I was listening to Evanescence's song ' Sweet Sacrifice' so their are some lines in there!<strong>

**R&R Please! See you all later! Zelzainia is gone!**

**Lina: Peace!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading my story, and I would like to give all of you a cookie! *hands a cookie*. OMG I KNEW IT! THERE IS PROOF THAT SONAY IS 100% TRUE! MY COUSIN HAS A DISNEY SPECIAL ADDITON COMIC OF SONIC AND IT CLEARLY SAY, " So why does Sonic not confess his love to Amy?We didn't know, so we had to go directly yo Sonic headquarters to figure this out. The reason why Sonic doesn't say to Amy that he loves her, is because he is to shy. Shyness? Who would've guessed!"**

**Mwahaha all of us Sonamy fans were right! SONAMY FOREVER! :D  
><strong>

**Lina: I want a cookie...**

**Wait! I would like to thank you Angelpie21, And Mermain123 for adding my story to your favorite~**

**SonicXAmy Used2B SonAmyFreak94: Yeah I don't like her much either. Pizza! back at you :D  
><strong>

**Angelpie21: Thanks! I love it when people say that they like it. I only wish to please the SonAmy thirst.**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: LOL, Thanks to ppl like you I've continued to write. I was going to give up at chapter four to tell you the For your shadow question, sorry I can't tell you that or I'll ruin the story so you'll just have to continue reading to find out! And I agree, Shadow is very,very sexy XD! **

**EmpoleonLv.100: Your so sweet! I couldn't do this without people like you telling me how I'm doing!  
><strong>

**Lina: Can I have the cookie?**

**Do the disclaimer first**

**Lina: We only own Kiya,Siegfried and the now dead Lina. SEGA owns the others**

**Here's your cookie**

**Lina:YAY!**

**I ramble a lot...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Ames what are you talking about?" asked Sonic.

**" **The item of life Lina was talking about. This is one of the five, and my mothers necklace is one to."

**"**So what do they do?"

" Well I know why your acting so protective all of a sudden." she smiled.

"So what does that heart thingy do?"

She stuttered, " U-um... it gives you...the ability... to find your true love?" Amy was a bad lier.

"OK!"

"So were do you think the next artifact is Ms. Amy?" Cream asked.

"I don't know... If only there was a scholar around!"

"Well there's my brother, Tails."

**Rose Palace ( Kiya's POV):**

I was finally able to move my body, but it didn't help since I was all sore. I saw Siegfried enter my room and smiled, " Looks like the spells been lifted." I chuckled.

" Yeah I was um, practicing magic and it back fired." Brother sat down on my bed next to me. " Since when does the great mage Kiya's magic back fire? Sis what's the real problem? Ever since Amy went to Vizendi you've been acting...odd."

" I'm fine! Amy just hasn't been away from me for so long that I'm sad." Lies.

He stood up and gave me a serious look.

"That's not what the queen of Vizendi says." I jumped off the bed and stared at the door. I was screwed and needed to make a run for it.

" Queen Vanilla says that tomorrow they will be coming here, and Amy is not with them. I received the letter not to long ago. Kiya where is Amy!"

I ran straight for the door at full speed. Yet I was no match for Sigfried's barrier magic. The exit were blocked so there was no use trying to escape. He grabbed my blue quills and walked over to my bedroom. I was thrown to the floor, tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kiya but I need to know where Amy is! She might be in trouble!"

"I'm never going to tell you!" I spat at his feet.

"Then so be it." He walked away. I knew he was going to send guards to send guards after Amy.

I just hope that she's in good hands.

**Secret room ( Vizendi castle):**

"I'm sorry Princess Amy, but mama can't know that your here. I'm not allowed to have guest so you'll have to stay here for the night and leave early in the morning."

" It's alright Cream, thanks for the help. Goodnight!"

Amy walked into the room. There were no windows but a messy bed in the corner. Amy cringed at the rooms appearance. Walking toward in the room even further, her leg collapsed under her. Her face hit the floor in one swift movement.

"Amy!" Sonic ran over and picked her up bridal style.

Her fur was stained with blood, mostly Sally's, and was covered in cuts that were looking better ever since Cream used some of her healing magic. He set her on the bed and put the sheets on her. She jumped over to the other side but didn't cover himself with any of the sheets. Amy closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but each time there was a noise Sonic would shoot up.

"Sonniku you can relax, I'm fine!" whispered Amy

"But what if someone comes to hurt you in your sleep! I'm not going to let you get hurt Ames!You're my best friend."

"..Fine.. but please get some sleep to!" Amy could feel sonic put his arm around her and pull her in. He put his chin on her head closed on eye, making sure that the other one was keeping watch.

Sonic looked down and saw that Amy was fast asleep in his arms. He lifted his chin, watching her sleep as he leaned in and gently kissed the top of her head. "Sleep tight my princess." he whispered, making himself blush.

**The dream~**

_The little pink hedgehog looked behind her._

A light blue hedgehog with blood red eyes stood there.

"Amy what are you doing here?"

"Kiya dis is my new friend, ' ' "

**Kiya's room ( Kiya's POV):**

I know Siegfried is only doing this to protect Amy, but putting a barrier around my room was a little to much. All I could do was look out from my balcony and watch the soldiers march from the castle. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while my little sister was out there in the world do some kind of mission! I ran over to my bookshelf and pulled out my magic book. I put my fingers together and crossed my arms. " IeCaradennospiritocloteria.." I said under my breath. In front of me, a strange mist was twirling around the room. It began to form, in a way, me. It was the white version of me. She opened her eyes, which were yellow, and smiled.

" Hello master!" she greeted.

" I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need you to find my sister and warn her of what is happening."

" Of course,but...If you don't mind could you... give me a name?"

I smiled," Sure! Your name will be... Zelzainia!"

" I like that name Kiya! Ok I'm off."

Her ghostly body disappeared. I felt a little tired since she is made up of my soul. I slipped into bed and could sleep easy knowing that Zelzainia was going to help my little sister.

**Secret Room (Vizendi Castle: **

"Ames wehave to get going!" Sonic said into Amy's ear.

" Five more minutes, Kiya.." muttered Amy.

Sonic couldn't resist give a little chuckle. He picked her up bridal style and ran through the empty castle. Once they were outside, Amy was wide awake.

"Sonniku why are we leaving so early?" asked Amy.

" Creams family are going to go to some village soon."

"Oh.. So are we heading for Ferias?"

" We sure are! But when we get there, I don't think we should mention your royalty."

" Why not?"

"Because-"

There was the sound of clanking metal drawing closer and closer. Sonic gently shoved Amy behind a tree and listened. She looked in front of the tree and saw a group of men walking in the opposite direction that they were heading. The men wore metal suits and red cloaks with a large rose symbol." Sonic we can't let them see me... There royal guards for Alfieri!" Sonic nodded and picked her up again.

They past tree after tree for about three minutes. They finally made it to a large wooden gate. Sonic set Amy down and picked up a rock. He chucked the rock at a guard, who was standing on a tower.

" Ouch! Ok who the hell did that? Oh my Gosh! Prince Sonic has returned! And he's got a girl too!"

" Ha Ha nice to see you to Alex!And she's just a friend!" replied Sonic.

The gates slowly opened and Sonic led Amy inside. The town was bustling with happy people everywhere. The roofs on ever house was red and the ground was made a marble. " Welcome to Ferias Ames!" Sonic winked at her. She was swooned over the beautiful city. The lanterns weren't lit by fire, not magic. " Come on Ames, I want you to meet my kid brother Tails." Amy followed behind Sonic footsteps, still admiring the town.

Amy noticed that the city girl were staring at Sonic with a swooned look on their faces. " Look it's prince Sonic!" they whispered among themselves." He's so handsome! Who is that girl he's with?" Amy looked at them and mouthed, " He's mine! Back off!" The girls turned from Amy in fear.

The sound of sandals on marble was getting louder and louder. The two hedgehogs turned and saw someone running towards them.

'_Kiya?' _thought Amy. The figure came closer and closer._' No.. She's white not blue. But she's looks exactly like her. She's even wearing her clothes'_

" Princess Amy! Princess Amy!" Yelled the charging hedgehog.

Sonic eyes widened. He ran towards the girl and put his hand over her mouth.

" Don't say that here!" commanded Sonic.

"Sorry" she replied.

" Who are you?"questioned Amy

"I'm Zelzainia." Amy noticed that Zelzainia had a ghostly glow around her.

" How do you know my name?"

" Princess Kiya sent me. I'm her clone and she told we to advise you to Siegfried knows that you're not with princess Cream. He's sent guards and everything!"

" That explains the soldier in the forest.."

" Amy I have to get going soon. I can't be so far from the master that long... Farewell..."

Zelzainia disappeared, leaving only smoke in her place.

**Rose Palace ( Kiya's POV):**

I watched two caravans pull in. I sat back down and waited for Zelzainia's return. " Princess Kiya?..." I saw a little yellow bunny look at me. " Cream!" I ran to the edge of the barrier. " Miss Kiya what's happened?"

" Siegfried knows that Amy is missing and locked me because I won't tell him were she is. She is alright isn't she?"

**" **Yes but..Princess Amy is traveling with someone.."

**" **I know that, but who is it?"

"..Princess Amy is traveling with.." Cream was interrupted by a albino bat entering the room.

**" **So your Alice's oldest daughter." The bat said.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Kiya.

**" **The names Rouge. Your brother asked me to come and do a reading for him."

**"** That's nice Rouge, but I'm kinda busy with my sister problems."

**"** Oh I know all about those things! I met Amy not to long ago."

" Wait what?"

" Your brother asked me to come her so I can tell him anything that I know of her whereabouts , but I can't tell him anything."

" Well that's nice of you to keep her secret safe."

" Yeah that too but my main reason is because this baby won't let me do readings."

"Your pregnant?" Kiya smiled. She loved babies.

" Yeah but I haven't told my husband Knuckles. Oh and about your sister Amy. She's traveling with the prince of Ferias!"

Kiya turned white. Her eyes with filled with anger and fear. She let out a loud Yell,

"**WHAT!"**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has alot of Kiya scenes. Well that's all for now. R&amp;R and see you all next time!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my friends! A special thanks to Mew Mew124 for adding my story to their favs! Here is your next chapter!**

**Blitz the Hedgehog: Blitz my friend, nice to hear from you! I was thinking about describing the magic wen I was writting but I'm not to good at describing places or things as you can see, but I'm working on it! I appreciate your help so much! I will try to explain how the magic looks, smells, feels and tastes! LOL JK about the taste. I promise that I will be more descriptive or my name isn't Zelzainia! :D ( Well actually it isn't but you get the point) I hope you enjoy this my friend! :) SONAMY FOREVER!**

**EmpoleonLv.100: :) That's good to hear since I usaully can never make anything interesting. That proves my writting skills are improving :D Well I hope you enjoy the next Chapter!**

**Lina: We only own Kiya, Seigfried and Zelzainia! SEGA owns the other**

* * *

><p><strong>"WHAT!"<strong> I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I knew that I neede to bring my sister back immediatly if she's with Ferias skum. I lifted my hands up. " SacioSaism" I whispered under my breath. I radiant white glow formed in the palm of my hands. Channeling my anger into pure energy, the once broad white barrier become a dim crimson red. I walked up to the dieing barrier and touched it. No matter how weak the barrier was brother always seemed to make it give you painful shock if you were stupid enough to touch it. Yet this time it only felt warm. I was suspicious. I used a level three spell and brother was aleast a master in magic. I was suspicious.

" Mistress!"

A ghostly white figure began to form next to me. I could see the mist surround her body as she smiled at me.

" Oh Zelzainia it's you. What has happened to my sister?"

" She's safe mistress"

" That's a realief."

The ghostly hedgehog smiled and left the room. A trail of mist following in her footsteps. I guess I could trust Amy in his care for awhile longer.

" Ms. Kiya what did you do?" asked a confused Cream.

" She used magic to weaken the barriar, isnt that right sweety." Rouge grinned at me.

" Yes but... I think Seigfried wanted me to escaoe. There's no way that he would use such a weak barrier to contain me.

" I wonder why?... Well sorry to cut this short little ones but I need to plan how to tell Knuckles that I'm pregnant."

" What?" Rouge turned around. " Aw crap." There in th door frame stood a wide-eyed red echidna.

" Rouge your...your.."

"Pregnant I know. Your not to happy are you?"

He ran up to Rouge and picked her up. " I'm as happy as I could ever be!"

She wrapped her arms around him as they began to kiss. Cream's choa Cheese covered the little rabbits eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle alittle. At least their is one family that I know is happy.

**Ferias Palace:**

" Here we are Ames. My home!"

Sonic opened the large, double french doors, that have a deep red color. Their first step into the eerie castle makes a loud echo. You look down at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind. There was a set of double staircases, one on the left, one on the right. To your left, there was a grand wooden door that led to a very large library. To the right there was a door that led to a blacksmiths forge , with too many weapons to even think about counting.

" This place is beautiful Sonniku!" exclaimed Amy.

" Just wait until you meet Tails!"

Sonic grabbed Amy's arm, pulling her behind him.

" Tails!" Yelled Sonic.

A yellow Kitsune came walking into the room." Hey Sonic! You're back from Aflieri huh."

" You know it buddy! I brought a friend with me this time!"

"Really? Who is it?"

Amy walked out from behind him." Hi I'm Amy!"

Tails smiled at Amy and looked back at Sonic. " Sonic where did you find her?"

" I ran into her in Alfieri." Amy walked up to Tails and hugged him tightly.

"AWW! He's so cute! Like a teddy bear!"

Tails laughed. Amy let go of him and patted his head.

" Oh and Amy is the princess of Alfieri!" Sonic grinned.

" What?" Screamed Tails.

"Sonniku stop telling people that randomly!" scolded Amy.

" Sonic you kidnapped the Princess of Alfieri? Are you insane!"

" I didn't kidnap her! She ran away!"

"I sure did! And now we need you help Tails"

The kitsune looked up at Amy.

" Have you ever heard of the story, '_ The Warrior and the Scholar' _?"asked Amy

" Yeah actually I have. There's a book about it in the library." He motioned them both to follow him.

In the library Tails pulled out a large tan book. " This story was very popular in the Rebublic of Acorn before the kings daughter Princess Sally went missing."

Amy winced at her name. _'Sally was a princess too... I murdered a princess'_. Sonic noticed Amy's discomfort and wrapped his arm around her. Amy blushed and thanked him. " Am I missing something?" asked a now awarked Tails. " Just continue, I'll explain later."

" OK well in the story it talks about the five items of light. Each one represents the past,present, future, darkness and light. It says that once they are together the scholar, or mage, must decide weither to use the spell of death or light. And that is how the story ends. Why did you ask?"

Sonic took Tails into the other room to explain.

Amy sat down in a wooden chair, drifting into a daydream.

_"Amy you shouldn't be outside of the palce!" yelled the blue hedgehog._

_" But Kiya ' ' will protect me! Won't you ' '!"_

_The boy behind her laughed, " Of course!"_

_'Ah! Who is he?" thought Amy. Tails had entered the room as was smiling. " This is so cool! You guys are the warrior and the scholar!"_

" But Tails were do we find the other items?" asked Amy.

" Well it says that the mage uses her magic to locate their locations, so just use your magic."

"I don't know how to use magic!" cried Amy.

" What? But your the princess of Aflieri!"

" That doesn't matter! Isn't their a map or something?"

" Actually there is." Tail grabbed a skroll that was under a book. Unraveling the scroll reaveled a a large map of five different cities.

" On the map it says that one item is in Vizendi, Alfieri fields, Nightfall, and even Ferias and Alfieri."

" Well we got the ones in Alfieri feild and Vizendi so Nightfall, Ferias and Alfieri itself are left." Sonic poined out.

" No No No! Hells no! Anything but Nightfall!" screamed Amy.

" What's wrong with NIghtfall?" asked Sonic

" The prince that I was supposed to marry is the prince of Nightfall! I'm not going there!"

" Amy that's the least of your worries! You need to learn magic!" Tails put the books away and sat down.

" Why does everyone want me to learn magic? You all sound like Kiya!" Amy ran out of the room.

" Aren't you going to go after her?" asked Tails?

" I think she needs time alone right now."

**Rose Palace ( Kiya's Pov):**

I paced through my room. Siegfried wanted me to escape so I could lead him straight to Amy. How smart of him.

" Kiya! Are you going to tell me where Amy is?" Siegfried made a slit into the glowing barrier and stepped into the room.

" Sorry Siegfried I can't tell you that." I replied in a sassy tone.

" Kiya this is very stupid of you! Never would I expect you to be like this!" I could see the annoyance grow in his face.

" You do stupid things for your family. But you probably wouldn't know that since you always leave me to take care of Amy!"

He slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the floor and yelped in pain.

" I-I'm sorry Kiya... I never ment to leave you both alone!"

"Just get out Seigfried!"

He left the room. I hated to see brother like this. He didn't want what hapend to mother happen to Amy and I was just as worried as he was. He only ment well, and I think I struck a nerve by what I said.

**Ferias Streets ( Amy's Pov ) :**

I was walking the streets of Ferias when I heard the sound the giggleing behind me. The girls from before seemed to be following me since I left the castle.

Once I got to feild gates they stopped me. " Where are you going?" One of the girls asked. I could see that in their hands they had knifes. Typical. Everytime I go somewhere alone bad things happen. The leader of the group pushed me to the floor. She came at me with blade. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but all I hear is the sound of running. I slowly opened one eye and saw a black figure standing before me.

"Are you ok..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! :D You all probably know who the figure is though. I know I know I rushed through this Chapter but I only did it becuase I really want to make the next Chapter! And wel...I'm sooo sorry to be doing this but um... If I recieve five reviews ( from different ppl so don't cheat) then I'll post the next chapter.. I'm only going to do this once I swear! Someone ( who I will not tell u ) says that I should ask all of you tht but I thought ten reviews were alittle too much cuz I'm not to popular in the writting world so I think that five is enough for u all... R&amp;R PLEASE! But since school started I uderstand tht u all might not have time to read.<strong>

**Lina: Hey guys guess what! I don't like the Archie Comics about Sonic. They are Sonamy bashers! Sally is a freaking chipmunck! Amy is a hedgehod and so is Sonic! Sonamy forever Archie!**

**...Yeaahhh OK... See you all later! Oh and if your all nice, then I might tell u my real name ^-^ but you guys probably don't care anyways XD**


	10. Chapter 10  Celebrate!

**YAY IT'S MY 10 TH CHAPTER! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS FAR! Thank you all for the reviews!**( even thought I only got 4 )** Sorry this one was late, you know school and all  
><strong>

**Blitz The Hedgehog: Mwahaha LOL I knew you would like tht! ;D I'm happy tht ur proud of me! ( most ppl aren't :'( ) And totally! The Sonamy romance shall began now! And the reason y Kiya doesn't say much when she gets slapped is because I'm not really sure what someone would say if they got slapped besides, " You bastard!" or " What is your problem?" But I'll work on that too. As for Kiya's plan, well, you'll just have to read on to see what tht girls gonna do!I'm half Mexican ( even though I have really white skin ) so gracias! And fantastico is Italian XD I to ya in the next chapter, my friend!**

**P.S. Blitz I think someone is trying to copy my story! I read a fic a couple of days ago and the beginning sounded alot like mine! I'm sad/scared what should I do?  
><strong>

**SonAmy4ever: Well thanks! I have a fun time writing so I luv to hear tht ppl really like my work!**

**EmpoleonLv.100: Thank u very much!**

**BaconIsEpic: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. When I first saw your review though, I wasn't sure if u meant tht in a bad way or a good way but either way, thanks for reading :)**

**Lina: Kiya, Siegfried and Zelzainia are owned by us. SEGA owns the rest. AND THE STORY IS OURS TOO SO IF YOU COPY OUR PLOT I'LL KICK UR ASS U LOW LIFES!**

**Lina! Calm down! Enjoy:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Are you OK?"<p>

I looked up at the strange figure. When he turned to me I could see his blood red eyes. It was sorta funny to look at him because he looked a lot like my beloved Sonniku, except for he wasn't blue. Instead he was jet black with crimson streaks along his quills. His chest had a bundle of white fur.

I stayed silent as he squinted at me. I a split second he disappeared. What a strange man. I wanted to giggle a little for his appearance. He reminded me of Sonniku.

Lifting myself up I heard a child's voice call out, " Amy!"

**Streets of Ferias :**

"Amy why did you run off like that?" asked Tails. He looked up at her and frowned.

" Sorry I'm just... I'm ashamed of myself because I don't know magic."

"I understand Amy. I think we should go back to the palace. I'll get the royal tailor to bring you a new gown!"

The beautiful dress that Cream gave to her in Vizendi was now ripped and dirty because of her battle with Sally. The only thing that wasn't harmed was the golden locket, and Kiya's crystal.

**Rose Palace ( Siegfried POV):**

(**N/A I've never done this before XD)**

I looked out from the balcony. From where I was standing I could see all the kingdoms around me. Even Ferias. I couldn't help but think about my little sister. Amy was somewhere in that big world and Kiya won't even tell me! She's changed so much and I don't like it. I left my chambers and was headed for Kiyas room.

I saw that my broad white barrier was now red and a dim. I made that barrier very weak so Kiya could escape and lead me to Amy's whereabouts. I used this technique to when I would meet with prisoners that were hiding something, but Kiya wasn't a prisoner, she was my sister. I large gab formed before me, allowing me to enter Kiya's room. Days ago this place was neat and organized, but now it looks as if I locked a wolf in this room, not my little sister.

I saw her laying on her staring at the ceiling. She didn't say a single word to me ( which was a surprise) so I walked to her beds side. I looked at her face and saw that her eyes were barley open and her once light blue fur looked paler. I placed the back of my hand on her head. No fever. I could hear her weazing quietly, so I became concerned. I could tell she wasn't well I picked her up in my arms and began to walk towards the opening that was still in the barrier. As I walked I felt the temperature drop instantly. Turning, I saw a ghostly figure behind me that looked exactly like Kiya.

" Oh no! I've been away to long!" The figure gasped. She ran in front of me and placed her hands on Kiya's stomach.

Light began to surround as she became fainter and fainter.

Once she was gone Kiyas eyes opened wide. She began gasping for air.

I scowled at her, " Kiya did you do what I think you did!"

" Calm down brother! I just thought I should split my soul in half!"

" Kiya last time you did that you almost died!" I yelled at her

" But I didn't die, did I!" Kiya argued.

I set her down. " Why did you do that in the first place? Why did you send your soul somewhere?"

She looked down at her sandals. " I wanted to see...if Amy was alright.."

"...Kiya.. tell me where Amy is damn it!"

"Never!" I felt the breath leave my lungs when she kicked my in the gut and ran. The opening in the barrier was still there so she took it to her advantage.

I quickly lifted my right hand. I saw a clear strip of silk from Kiya's curtains detach itself from the rest and headed towards my running sister. Gracefully yet quickly it wrapped itself around her thin body , pulling her back into the room.

"Ahhh! Siegfried!" she yelled.

I left the room and the silks grasp on her ended.

**Ferias Palace 9:30 p.m. ( Amy's POV):**

After having the tailor made me a plain red dress, I looked down at the courtyard from the balcony. There was a stream that led to a large maple tree. Under it was a marble bench. Ferias was much more beautiful as I ever expected it to be. It had large forest like back home, but Ferias seemed to be.. happier. I looked up the sky and wondered,

'_Can mother see me right now? Does she approve that I'm here... with him?"_

My thought were interrupted by the sound of a sword hitting wood. I looked down and saw that Sonic had a long sword in his hand and was practically destroying a practice dummy. I could see the seat on his face and noticed that his left hand was bleeding. Probably because of his tight grip on the swords handle.

" Why is he practicing so hard?" I said aloud.

" He does it for you of course!" A smiling tails walked over and stood next to me." You like him don't you. Actually no, you love him."

" I-...How did you-... Oh what about it! You're only a kid!"

He laughed," I maybe just a kid, but I have a feeling that you like him. You should tell him."

" I-I should?" The thought of telling Sonic that I loved him made me feel nervous.

Tails leaned over the balcony and shouted, " Hey Sonic, Amy wants to tell you something!"

I attempted to caver his mouth but it was too late. In a split second he was there next to me.

" Hey Ames what did you want to tell me?"

I looked at Tails, who was shooing me. I looked into Sonic's shinning emerald eyes had had to blush.

" Um... S-Sonniku could we... talk somewhere in private?" I asked. I was going to do it! I was going to tell him that I love him! '_God give me strength'_ I thought.

**Ferias Courtyard ( Amy's POV ):**

" Is here good?" Sonic asked. I nodded and sat on the marble bench that was under a maple tree. Sonic sat next to me and grinned," So what did you want to tell me?"

I could feel my heart beat faster. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

I hesitated for a second but them regained my courage.

"..Sonniku... The first time I met you I was sure what to think of you but now..."

I looked broke the stare and looked down when I realized how close our faces were. I took a breath and continued,

" Now since I've spent so much time around you and I know you better now... I think that I... like you.."

"Ames I like you too! Your the best friend I've ever had!"

He didn't get it. I saw that we I was getting closer and closer.

" No Sonic... I mean I..."

Our faces were so close that I could feel his breath. My heart was pounding now.

"I-...I-.."

It came at the worst time possible. A memory that had been completed.

_A pink hedgehog, only five years of age, walks the streets of her kingdom._

_She's lost, but can still hear the guards yelling, "Princess Amy!"_

_Even though she was lost, she didn't want to be found. And then she saw him._

_A Blue hedgehog that was at least her age_

_He was standing on a box near a food stand, staring at her._

_Timidly she asked, "Who are you?" He stayed quiet and smiled a cocky smile._

_He replied," The real question here is what __**your**__ name is?".._

"_My name is Princess Amy Rose."_

_She could hear the guards coming closer to where she was. The blue hedge ginned, but all she could see was his mouth not his face._

_"_So you're the one that they're after? Come on!" He motioned me inside of the box he was standing o_n._

"_Why are you helping me? You don't even know me?" She Whispered._

"_Because we're friends now, and friends help each other! Oh and my name is __' '._

_OH your name is ' _'? _That's a nice name" said Amy._

_The blue hedgehog leaned in and said, "You're pretty!" Amy blushed. "Aren't you afraid of cooties?"_

"_I'm not afraid of anything!"_

_The little pink hedgehog looked behind her._

_A light blue hedgehog with blood red eyes stood there._

_"Amy what are you doing here?"_

_"Kiya dis is my new friend, ' ' "_

_"Amy you shouldn't be outside of the palace!" yelled the blue hedgehog._

_" But Kiya ' ' will protect me! Won't you ' '!"_

_The boy behind her laughed, " Of course!"_

_" Amy! Mama is going to get worried if you don't return!" Kiya yelled._

_" ... Mama is gone.." Amy began to sob._

_" What happened to your mama?" asked the boy._

_" Amy what are you talking about?" asked Kiya._

_" I saw mama walking in da streets tonight and she was covered in red stuff!"_

_Kiya reached in and grabbed her little sister and left the boy in the box._

_You could still hear him yell, " Amy wait!"_

The memory ended. That couldn't be all of it. I was sure that if I had the whole memory together I would remember who the boy was but I don't. I felt broken. My face was still close but I couldn't pull my self to tell him the truth. I rapidly pulled back and began to run. Sonic grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his warm embrace.

_" _Ames, something is wrong. Please tell me.."

Could feel the tears run down my cheeks. " Please Sonic.. I need to think..."

He nodded and I ran through the bushes and out the courtyard.

**Rose Palace:**

Kiya sits on the side of her bed and sighs. Without warning, she is hit with the feeling of sorrow and confusion. Ignoring the feeling, she pulls out a fountain pen and begins to plan out her escape plan.

**? ( Amy's POV):**

When I was far enough from Ferias Palace I began to walk. Tree after tree I passed until I found a strange sight. There was a cave up ahead that I entered. It was filled with many different mirrors, but one caught my eye. It was a large mirror with a gold frame and five silver hearts at the top. The mirror was so beautifully crafted .

I looked at my reflect and nearly fainted. My reflection showed the same girl that I saw before when I met Sally. She looked like me but was a lot older and her quills went down to her knees. I was tempted to touch the mirrors surface, just make sure that what I was seeing was real.

" So we meet again." A voice said.

I turned around and saw a black hedgehog from earlier stand in front of me.

" What are you doing here girl?" He asked.

" I remember you! Your the guy that saved me from the girls. Thank you!"

He ignored me and walked to the mirror I was looking at. I followed his movements and saw that the only one in the mirror was the long haired me.

" I had a feeling it was you.."

" What are you talking about?" I asked.

His sighed. " This mirror was used to tell which maiden was the scholar in a old legend. When I first saw that heart necklace of yours I had a feeling that you might have been the scholar."

I was shocked at all that he knew. Was it really that obvious?

" Well you seem to know a lot about this stuff. Do you know what these objects do?"

" Of course I do! That locket of yours is the protect necklace, which represents light. I can tell you have the heart of lover so that represents the future."

" What are the rest?"

" There is the leaf of the past, sphere of the present and the feather of darkness."

" You know a lot about the legend don't you? Do you know the name of it?"

"...I don't know the actual name but I call it the legend of light and love.."

* * *

><p><strong>I have noticed that the characters seem... out of character XD but I don't really worry to much about that stuff. Ha Ha Ha that Sonamy moment was ruined because of a stupid memory XD srry ppl but I have a more romantic idea for their kiss :D Well see you all next time!<strong>

**Lina: Happy 10TH chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 over 20 reviews Celebrate

**Heyy ppl! thxs to Blitz the Hedgehog I found some errors and fixed it so here!A special thanks to cateybu for adding my story to their favorites! and I have had 20 revies so far! Hurray! I never thought I'd get this many reviews! It's all thanks to you awesome ppl! Cookies for all of you again! * passes cookies* Tip: Did you know that when your writting emotional scenes, it's always good to listen to music that sound like the dramatic scene. Ex: Evanescence and Kannon Wakeshima have very good songs for dramatic and sad moments. This is what I do when I write emotional scenes. :D**

**Blitz the hedgehog: Thanks! * dances with Blitz* I thought that the romance was kinda dull but as long as u liked it I'm am A-OK! ;D And when they do kiss it will blow ur frekin mind! I will be expecting a HUGE review from u but you'll have to wait awhile for tht.****And I think we should go eat their food LOL JK... U knw I remember when I first met u * remembers a time when I was looking at my reviews and said, ' Kool this Blitz person seems to care* Now ur my #1 fan! Isn't funny how life works? Well enjoy!**

**Amy: Hiya! I haven't heard from u before so u must be new. Welcome to my story and I hope u like this next chapter! ^-^**

**SonicAmy4ever: LOL I luv tht u like it! I try my best to update ASAP but I just started Algebra 1 n Im bad at math so my studies get in the way of my writing time. v.v well enjoy! ;D**

**Sonamy Fan:LOL XD Your comment is making laugh so hard! It was so to the point and blew my mind XD Of course I'll keep it going! I will never let you guys down!**

**EmpoleonLv.100: LOL nah it's fine. and srry about ur computer. I remember that my computer crashed and about five chapters of this was lost! Luckily I got the things back and I hope u feel better!**

**Lina: For the last time these characters r owned by SEGA! We only own Kiya and her bro!**

* * *

><p>"Light and Love? Why do you call it that?" I asked.<p>

" Becuase the items mostly involve love and light.." The hedgehog walked in front of the mirror I was looking into. You could see the long haired me, but his reflection was no where in sight.

"What's your name?" I asked. He rubbed his head slowly and looked back at me. His red eyes felt like they were piercing into my soul.

He sighed, "...You really asked a lot of questions, don't you girl?"

" Hey my name is Amy! Not girl!"

He turned his back from me and whispered, ".. Shadow.."

Personally I think the named suited him. He looked, and acted like a shadow.

" What are all these mirrors for?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

" Have you ever lost someone dear to you?"

I nodded. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in front of another mirror. I looked at it and wanted to cry.

I saw a woman with pink hair, like me, that was put into a long braid that nearly went to her ankles. She had ruby red eyes and was smiling. She was wearing a long white dress and gold bands on her arms, with the heart shaped necklace that I had at the moment. Next to her was a man. He had long red quils and jade eyes that had a ghostly look with in them. **(N/A: Makes you wonder why Kiya is blue :/)**

They both stood behind me and smiled. " M-mother.. F-father?" I gently said. My voice was cracking because of the tears that began to rush down my face.

" I made these mirrors so I could see the ones that I have lost that were dear to me.." I looked at him and smiled. I knew it was only magic that create the illusion of my parents but being able to see them again, real or not, made me feel very happy. " Shadow... Who do you lose?" I walked over to touch his shoulder when I heard him say, " Chaos Control.." (**N/A: OK OK I knw tht u need a chaos emerald to perform chaos control but please! Work with me here! In this fic he uses magic to do it not a emerald. Srry. Dont flame me plz!)**

In a split second he moved from in front of me to behind me in a split second. ' Sorry ' was all he had to say for himself.

**Ferias Palace**:

Tails looks out the library window, only to see that his older brother Sonic is staring out into the bushes. Out of both curiosity and worry, he sets his book down and walks out to the courtyard.

He saw that Sonic was sitting on his knees in the grass with a concerned look on his face. " S-Sonic is everything alright? Where's Amy?"

Sonic didn't even bother to look at Tails when he replied, " She's been gone for too long..." He stood up and brushed himself off when he felt a hand go across his face. In shock he saw that Tails was standing their wide-eyed and angry.

" How could you let her just leave! She was going to tell you something really important and you didn't want to chase after her!" He yelled.

" Whoa Tails calm down OK! It's not as if she was going to say that she liked me!" He laughed and blushed at the thought.

Tails sighed. " Sonic I'm only a kid and I can tell.."

"Tell what?"

Tails smiled at his clueless brother. " You like her!"

Sonic blushed fire truck red. He turned around to hide his face.

"W-What gave you that idea?"

Tails laughed. " It's obivious by the way youfr face brightens when she smiles, and how her presence makes you work ten times harder."

He looked back and put his hands behind his head and grinned," Is it really that obivious?"

" Don't worry I don't think she notices either."

Sonic smiles at his brother as he walks back to the library. _' I wonder how it feels to love?' _He thought to himself before he shut the back door and returned to his stories.

**Cave of mirrors :**

" You know how to use magic!" Amy beemed.

" Yeah I do. But since your the scholar I expect that you know loads more then me."

Amy looked down and her feet and slowy shook her head no. looking up she could tell that deep down Shadow was laughing at her,even though he kept a straight face.

" How do you expect to find the rest of the items if you don't know magic?" he asked.

" I don't know! I'm not even sure what the scholar is supposed to do.."

" The scholar is used as a healer for the warrior. She is also used to locate the items whereabout."

" Well sorry! It's not my fault that I never had a teacher." Amy sighed.

Shadow looked up at the sky and muttured something to himself that Amy could not make out.

" Look if you want... I could... teach you how to use magic." He looked alittle annoyed. With happiness bubbleing inside of her, Amy ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She yelled.

" Don't metion it... You remind me so much of her.." he whispered just low enough so Amy couldn't hear.

" We work on it now!" He said. The smile on Amy's face turned from pure happiness into worried.

**Rose Palace ( Kiya's POV) :**

I sat at my desk and looked at the blank sheet of paper. I was planning to draw out a escape route, but each and everyway I thought of escape all leads Amys whereabouts. I looked at the crimson barrier and sighed. I crumpled up my planning paper and another paper next to it and threw it at the damned barrier. It went straight through with ease. For the first time ever, I wished I could have been paper.

My finger tips began to hurt. Mostly beacuase of the writting I had been doing today.

**Cave of Mirrors :**

" Magic comes from the heart for some, and for others it comes from emotions."

" So why are you doing this!' yelled Amy. Shadow was holding Amy's hand down with his right arm while his left arm held a knife.

He lifted Amys index finger and took the blade of the knife and cut a tip of it. She flinched in pain as the skin cut in two and her blood slowly trinckled down her finger.

" Consentrate!" Shadow said in a commanding tone.

" Ah It burns Shadow! I'm trying but my heart won't command it to heal!" tears came down.

He rolled his eyes put her finger in his mouth, sucking the blood and the wound away.

Amy blushed. " I guess your power doesn't come from the ."

" What is it?" Amy asked.

Shadow shock his head and repeated his actions. This he tried something new. As the blood trinkled again he said, " Amy... I love you.."

Amy's eyes widened and the wound healed. The blood wreturned to her body and the flesh came together. " I hope you know I was lieing." He said.

Amy sighed and grinned, " Shadow look! I did it! I healed myself!" She stood up and jumped around. " I guess your powers are based on your emotions... interesting."

Amy sat back down and asked, " So what next?"

" We do it again but with two fingers this time."

She turned pale as Shadow took her hand and did the same thing to two finger.

**The next morning...**

Amy woke up that morning by being nudged continuesly in the shoulder.

"Um...Sonniku stop it..." she groaned.

" Who the hell is _Sonniku?"_ Amy shoot up like a bullet and saw that Shadow was sitting next to her with a stick in his hand.

" I'm sorry Shadow, you just look like my friend Sonic. It would be funny if you two were clones." she giggled.

" If we were, then I'd be the real one and he'd be the faker." he replied.

Amy looked at the position of the sun and gasped, " What time is it?"

" Let's see. You feel asleep at two in the morning and now it's about noon."

"Holy crap I have to get back!" yelled Amy. She jumped up and cleaned her dress. " I'll be back tonight for another lesson OK Shadow!"

She ran back through the bushes and without looking, tripped over a hidden branch.

She fell to the floor and scraped her knee up badly. It hurt so badly that Amy couldn't walk but she was determined to tell Sonic that she was alright. She thought about how Shadow said her inner power was controlled by her emotions. So thought about the first time she met Sonic and how she felt. _Happiness and shock._ Those were the first two emotions that came to mind. She placed her hand over her knee and put two fingers together just like Kiya did when she did her spells. She let her emotions flow through her like water that soon became energy. Taking a deep breath, a yellow ball of light emerged from Amy hand and gently floated to her injured knee. The sight of her knees wounds closing up instantly made her want to faint, but the excitement of using magic wanted her to scream in joy.

Picking herslef off from the floor, she ran back to the palce. This time watching every step she took.

**Ferias Palace:**

When Amy made it to the marble bench and maple tree she sighed in relief. Slowly she walked inside the castle, trying not to make a sound. She looked into the library and saw Tails making blueprints for something and succesfully made it across with him noticing her. She sighed in relief and smiled, walking toward a bedroom.

" And where the hell do you think your going?"

Amy quickly turned around and saw a angry Sonic looking down at her.

" I uh.. Well you see-... Um.."

" Amy Rose you have been gone all night without a damn word!" He yelled.

" Sonniku I- I'm sorry-"

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his chest. Placing his chin on her head her whispered, " I was worried that your brother found you.. or worse.."

Amy could feel his gentle heart beat. She felt terrible now for not telling him what happenned that night. Sonic broke the hug and smiled at her. " Where did you run off to anyways?" Amy wasn't sure if she should tell Sonic about her new friend Shadow and she wanted to keep her magic training a surprise.

**9:00 P.M**

Once supper was over Amy waited for Sonic to return to sword trainig before she left again. A few hours before supper though, she was able to conjur up an offensive move that was used with her piko piko hammer and couldn't wait to show Shadow. She snuck past all the rooms and out the courtyard door as quietly as a mouse.

**Cave of Mirrors:**

Amy found Shadow in the cave of mirrors looking into the same mirror where she saw her parents. " S-Shadow?" she called out softly.

When he saw her he stood up and walked away from the mirror. Looking at Shadow and back at the mirror he saw many strands of blonde hair swaying in the mirrors reflection at the very edge of the mirror. He noticed where she was starring at and walked back.

Amy thought that it was only a figment of her imagination so she ignored it completely. " You shouldn't sneek up on people like that girl.." he told her.

" Sorry Shadow, dindn't mean to startle you like that." she smiled. " Shadow look what I learned to do!" Amy summoned her Piko Piko hammer with a flick of her wrist and yelled, " Wismagi!" She spun around as a tornado began to form around her instantly. She finished spinning and put her two fingers together, lifted her fingers high and the tornado moved over to nearby bush and sucked it, then flung it to the side.

" Very interesting. How did you learn to make that?" shadow asked.

" I just thought a happy thought and read a spell from a magic book that my friend Tails had in his library."

" So when your shocked you can heal, you can attack when happy. I wonder what you other emotions cause?"

" My sister said it's bad to use your emotions as energy so why are you making me use my emotions anyways?" asked Amy. She always remebers what Kiya said about inner energy. '_If you use your emotions as a power source then you will never be able to truly control the magic that you conjer.' _were Kiya's words.

" Your sister is right about that but your heart is doesn't have as much energy as your emotions at the moment but we will work on that."

Amy nodded and waited for Shadows instruction.

" So shall we try your other emotions?" asked Shadow.

" Like what-?"

Without warning Shadow pinned Amy to wall. He lifted her hands up with his left handand place his knee between her legs, making sure their was no way she could escape.

" Shadow, what the hell are you doing?" He took his free hand and put it over her mouth whispering, " Shhh..."

**Courtyard :**

Once Sonic was finished with his sword training for the night he thought of a wonderful thing. He went over to the castle's gardeners and asked for a red gave him tthe redest rose he had ever seen ever seen and told him ," The red rose symbolizess true love. I hope you are going to give it to a very special women your highness."

He nodds in reply, " I sure am." He walks back into the castle and looks for Amy. He checks in the guest room but cannot find her anywhere. The feeling of worry travels all through his body when she is no where in sight. He ran into the library and found Tails sleeping on a stack of books.

He shook the yellow kitsune until he woke up. " Tails where is Amy?" asked Sonic. A half awake Tails pointed at the courtyard door and mumbled, "...saw her go...outside... sleepy.." falling back to sleep Tails closed his eyes.

Sonic went out the courtyard door and ran through the trees. In a split second he cam across a large cave filled with many mirrors. He heard talking and hid behind a tree. " Shadow what the hell are you doing?" yelled a pink hedgehog that was pinned to the wall by a black hedgehog. The black hedgehog simply went 'shhh...' to her. '_Amy!' _Sonic thought to himself. The sight of another man this close to his Amy made him shudder in disgust. He wanted to run up that guy and beat him down for the way he oinned her to the wall, but something told him that Amy had it under control.

" You know, your pretty cute when your in disttress.." whispered Shadowinto Amys ear.

" Shadow have you gone insane? Let me go.." she yelled.

" Make me."

Amy clenched her fists and closed her eyes shut. The steady air around her became a fast wind that circled around her. She opened her eyes which no longer looked jade green, but glowed a darker shade. " Let...me...GO!" she yelled. The wind around her lost controll and blew Shadow away. Her quills were swaying every which way as the winds caught speed, but finally calmed down back into a light breeze.

" Perfect! When your nervous are in sense of danger you extremely strong!"

Amy rubbed her head. " Don't you ever do that again! You scared the crap out of me!" her brow curled. " You're a pretty good actor you know that."

Shadow stood up and whispered, '_ I wasn't acting..' _Amy didn't hear, but Sonuc heard it loud and clear.

" Amy we seem to have a quest." pointed out Shadow. He looked at the tree where Sonic was hidding. Sonic held his breath.

" Who is it?" asked Amy. She walked over to the tree and looked behind it.

" No one is back here Shadow." Sonic was panting by the tree next to where Amy was looking

Shadow took a rock and threw it straight for Amy's head.

Sonic yelled, " No!" and grabbed the rock in mid-air.

" Expect the unexpected girl." said Shadow.

" Her name is Amy not girl!" growled Sonic.

" Sonniku!" Amy hugged Sonic from behind in a tight bear hug. " Aw Sonniku my surprise is ruined.."

" Surprise?" questioned Sonic.

" Shadows been teaching me to use magic and I wanted to show you what I could do after I learned a little more.."

" Ames how can you trust this guy? He doesn't look like a good guy to be learning magic from."

" Sonic! Everyone is inwardly good."

Those words pierced Shadows ears and made him think of someone else he knew before.

" Ames weren't we supposed to find..you know... the things?"

" Sonic you can talk about the items of light in front of Shadow. He already knows." Amy smiled.

" You told him?"

" Not exactly. Long story."

**Rose Palace ( Kiya's POV):**

I felt so bored after being trapped in my room for about... well I lost track of how many days I've been here but it's been awhile. I fbecame lonely and thought it was a good idea to do something that brothe didn't want me to do. I loved to piss him off now. It's funny how days ago I was very lady like and hated to keep brother waiting and now.. now I feel like I need to act like this to keep him occupied.

I ran over to my bookshelf and pulled out my magic book. I put my fingers together and crossed my arms. " IeCaradennospiritocloteria.." I said under my breath. Mist and light began to cover everything in the room. I uncrossed my arms and felt energy leave my body as the mist formed Zelzainia.

" W-what? I'm back? Mistress what do you need from me?" The white me stood there and looked confused.

" Zelzainia I need you to find Amy again and tell her that if she needs my help she should break the crystal."

" Of course Mistress Kiya but what if you get sick again?" she asked.

" I'll be fine but hurry!" I shooed her off and hoped for the best.

**Cave of Mirrors:**

Sonic was kind enough to leave Amy alone with Shadow. Even though he didn't really trust him to be with his presious Ames.

" So Shadow what do we do now?" Amy asked. She was pumped and ready to learn something new.

" I'm going to see what happens when your sad."

" How are you going to do that?"

He walked up to her and placed his right thumb on her head and rested his left thumb on her heart.

Tears began to weld up in Amys eyes as she whispered, " ...Mother..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dang that was a long Chapter! :D OK I know I'm making Shadow have a little crush on Amy but I luv alittle ShadAmy vs. SonAmy every once in a while. But you will understand why I'm doing this later. But even if I'm doing this everyone knws that Sonamy prevails! Well see you all next time!<strong>

**Lina: SONAMY FOR EVA SUCKERS! :D**

**See ya real soon! ;D :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone it's Zelzainia here! ;D Ok i had a lot, and I mean a LOT of spelling and grammar mess ups in the lat chapter so her is the next one.  
><strong>

**Lina: Pssh..stupid!**

**SonAmy4ever: lol yeah I don't like algebra 1 tht much but I'll still try hard. Hope you like this! ;D**

**Blitz the Hedgehog: Lol u make me laugh! I knw... chapter 11 sucked! It cuz i was at my cousins and they were all screaming and I was tired and a baby was drooling on me and I had writers block and my moms stupid computer couldn't correct my minor mistakes and Ah! I forgot to look over it! it was a bad day :( but tht is no excuse! I will look over next time and add more commas! and u r not a critique! ur helping me a lot really! and i appreciate so much! And looked over and saw my mistakes and laughed to! let's laugh at my stupidness together! :D Im so embaressed.**

**EmploenLv.100: LOL I'm the only girl in my family ( as in cousin speaking) and I'm pretty pale to! ppl always think tht im only white but I'm Mexican American!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"...Mother..." was all that Shadow could hear from her.<p>

_A pink _hedgehog_ is with playing in the hall with her older sister. It's about eight o'clock at night and her older sister is to a nearby room. _

_" Amy I'll be right back OK! Stay here!" commands the oldest.  
><em>

_" Yes Kiya.." she replies._

_Disobeying her sister, she goes ahead and walks to her mothers bed room. Walking up the steps, one by one slowly, she hears her mothers gentle voice whispering, " What are you doing here?" The sound of fear was in her voice. 0The final thing heard is a blood curdling scream and the sound of splattering blood. Amy ran into the room and saw her mother panting on the floor. Red liquid was across her chest in a X pattern. " Mama!" Amy ran to her mothers side and cried._

_ " Amy... find your daddy sweetie. Everything is going to be OK." Amy cried and ran out the room , only to find her dad in the study room.I smiled on his face that would soon disappear wants he hears the news.  
><em>

_" Papa! Mama is hurt!" she yells._

_"Alice!" He runs pass Amy and up the stairs. Leaving the poor defenseless Amy alone. She is confused and wishes that everything was a dream. _

_Closing her eyes, she finds herself in the middle of the town, and a group of nearby guards spotted her. " Princess Amy?" _

_" _Mother!" screamed Amy, back in reality. The clear night sky became cloudy and rain began to fall hard.

"Hm.. your specialty seems to be elemental magic."

Amy began to wipe her teary eyes. " Shadow please don't do that again..."

" I don't plan to. One's dark past should never be played with... I think your ready."

" Ready for what?" asked Amy. Her fur was now wet because of the rain.

" It's a very powerful move that I would like for you to master."

" Well what's it called?" asked Amy.

" It's called Miaexemes "

**Rose Palace :**

An hour after Kiya sent Zelzainia off, she returned. " Oh Zel did you tell Amy?" Zelzainia didn't leave the castle grounds, in fear of what could've happened to Kiya if she left for to long. " Uh yeah I did. She's doing perfectly fine!" Zelzainia felt bad for lying to her mistress, but kept a poker face and walked over to the desk where Kiya was reading a book.

" Mistress what are you reading?" she asked.

" Oh this? This is just a book about soul spells."

" What are soul spells?"

" Well it's the kind of spells that created you. I'm reading one right now that is pretty bad though."

" What's it do?" asked Zelzainia, who was now looking at the book herself, but sadly couldn't read.

" Well it's a spell that traps your soul. Thing is though, you need two people to do it and they both need to do the spell."

" Well then what happens?"

"Well the one that says Felizio at the end loses their soul."

"What's it called?" Zelzainia was very intrigued by the spell.

" It's the Miaexemes spell." stated Kiya.

" Oh!..."

The conversation ended by the sound of someone walking by the entrance of her room. A sudden gasp was heard, along with the sound of running foot steps. Zelzainia left the room. When she returned her eyes were wide and her smile had a hint of fear.

" Zelzainia what happened?" asked Kiya.

" A maid just found the letter you received from Amy and is planning to take it to Siegfried."

Their was only silence. The sound of Kiya's racing heart filled the room. " Well I hope he's in a good mood."

** ? :**

" So have you done what I've instructed?" asked a deep mysterious voice.

A man in a brown cloak walked up to Shadow with open arms and a smile, awaiting a warm welcome. But all he received was a cold stare from Shadow. With a nod and a sigh Shadow stood up, a glowing blue sphere in his palm. " I'm not sure I want to be doing this."

"W-what why?"

" It's the mage. She reminds me so much of... her," Shadow looked to the side and clenched the sphere tightly, " If I do this... You still promise to bring her back right!"

The mystery man chuckled," Shadow my friend, why do you think I gave you an item of light?"

He scowled at the man." You gave Sally one too and now she's dead!"

" HA HA HA. Sally was only used to see how strong the mage and warrior truly are!"

Shadow glared at the man's hidden face. He could see that death and sorrow swirled around him like dancing demons. " I'll have what you want by tomorrow night. And if you don't follow through with your side of the deal, I'll kill you!" Shadow growled.

The hooded man simply chuckled in reply and headed for the woods.

" It's funny how the sphere of the past causes one to kill the one you love, just to bring back a lost lover."

The feeling of sadness and raged spiraled inside his body. He so badly wanted to attack his employer, but he knew that if he did then he would regret it deeply.

**Ferias Castle:**

After spending the remainder of the night practicing a new move with Shadow, Amy was very tired and just wanted to collapse in a warm bed.

She walked through the forest and to the courtyard. Once there, she appreciated the roses that were beginning to blossom all around the castle wall. Once she was finished she went though the door and up the spiral staircase to her room. She opened the door and stepped into the dark chambers and took a deep breath.

"...Amy..." She quickly turned around and saw Sonic in the door way. His hands were behind his back and was looking up at the ceiling. She could've sworn that there was a little sign of blushing on his muzzle but the lighting made it hard to tell.

" Oh Sonniku! You startled me!" laughed Amy.

" Amy... I want to talk to you..."

For the first time ever Amy saw the shyer side of her best friend Sonic, and that worried her a bit. Not only that, but he called her 'Amy' instead of the usual 'Ames'.

" What's wrong?"

" Well... You know your magic teacher..."

"Shadow? What about him?"

" Well uh..." Sonic blushed, " Do...Do you...ya know... like him?" The sound of fear and jealousy was in his voice as he asked the question.

Amy laughed, " Ew no! I barely even know the guy! Why do you ask?"

" Well he seems to be really found of you."

Amy blushed, " Really? If he does like me though, I still wouldn't have those kind of feelings for him."

Sonic smirked and slowly walked towards Amy and placed his hand on the top of her head. They looked into each others eyes and blushed. He took his other hand and put it on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

First, Amy's hands were hanging besides her, and it happened in such a surprise that she wasn't sure what to do next. Out of pure instinct she wrapped her arms around him .

"Thank you.." is all that Sonic says as he brakes the hug and walks out of the room.

Amy stood their and grinned a wide grin. She laughed and spun around in joy. Her red dress swayed as she stopped and looked at the ground where Sonic was once standing. There was a red rose. Amy picked it up and held it close to her heart.

_' Does he really like me? Red roses symbolize love...' _Amy squealed and jumped on her bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face and a red rose in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww I end it with some corny cuteness! Ok well is the story piecing together now? * Shadow fan girls threaten to eat all my food * I'm sorry tht I made Shadow evil! I mean gosh! If u read on though you will understand y!<strong>

**Lina: I luv Shadow and u made him so mean u jerk!**

**:P Ok well see ya all later!**


	13. Chapter 13 over 30 reviews Woot!

**Konnichwa my friends! I have over 30 reviews now! Never thought I'd receive this much :D special thanks to xXGlamourousGlouraXx and Nicki T. Hedghehog for adding my story to there favs! Luv ya!;D  
><strong>

**Blitz the Hedgehog: LOL! srry about the sonamy dieing down :( I just didn't have to much planned for the beginning but after this I will try to put as much Sonamy as I can. I'm learning how to make luv scenes so I'll try to bring it back to life k ;)**

**SonicAmy4ever: Nice to know tht u like the romance but I think I can do better. Anyways enjoy!**

**xXGlamorousGlouraXx: thanks :D **

**Nicki T. Hedgehog: LOL ok I'll see what I'll do k! and if I don't then srry.**

**EmpoloenLv.100: Yeah when I tell ppl tht my mom is mexican and my dad is American ppl say tht im only white and tht im lying. and rlly u think tht it was good? I thought it lacked something but thts just me ^-^**

**Lina: SEGA characters except for Kiya, Zelzainia and her bro!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Sonic can you come over here?" bellowed Tails<p>

Sonic walked into his brothers room and leaned on a nearby wall.

**"**What's up Tails?"

" I heard what happened with you and Amy just now." Tails smiled, " So are you going to take her on a date?"

Sonic blushed. " ...I don't know.."

" I know! Tomorrow you two can take a boat and row her to the little island in the middle of the lake!" suggested Tails.

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah, and you two could have a picnic!" Tails seemed so excited about the thought of his brother going on a date, especially with a girl that he seemed to really like.

" Well I think that would be fun! Yeah, I think I'll do it!"

" Good luck!"

**The next day...**

Amy woke up to the sound of chirping birds, and knocking on her door. " Yawn.. Who is it?" she asked in a sleepy tone. " Ames it me Sonic."

" Sonic!" she shouted. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Sonic was holding a basket and grinned.

" Hey Sonniku... What's with the basket?" she asked.

" I was wondering if... you wanted to go on a date?"

Amy couldn't help but smile. She nodded, trying not to scream off the top of her lungs, and blushed a rosy red color.

He presented his arm to her and she took it. Arm and arm, they walked to lake.

**Ferias Lake :**

When they arrived at Ferias Lake, the water was sparkling brightly. They walked out to the docks and found a row boat waiting for them. Once they reached a small white row boat, Sonic jumped down. He lifted his hand up and waited for Amy to take it. She gladly took his hand but tripped, falling into his arms.

She quickly moved back and sat down, hiding her grin.

He took the oar and rowed slowly, staring into Amy's sparkling jade eyes.

" Sonniku.." asked Amy. Sonic broke his gaze and replied, " What's up Ames?"

" I think you should stop rowing."

" Why?"

" Because we are about to run into a island."

He saw how close they truly were to the little island in the middle of the massive Lake. He stooped the boat by the shore and tied it down to the cherry blossom tree that grew in the middle of the lonesome island.

Sonic pulled out a blanket from the basket and placed it on the ground. Amy sat on the red checkered blanket as he pulled out plates and glasses.

" So what are we going to eat?" asked Amy.

" Well it's it's this new dish that the chef's had made called, ' chili-dogs' "

" What's a chili-dog?"

" Here," Sonic put his hand over her eyes and asked her to open her mouth.

Once she ate it all she said, " That was pretty good!"

" It's my favorite thing to eat!"

After hours of talking and laughing under the tree, Amy laid down on the sweet grass, Sonic following after.

They laid there in total silence, watching the petals fluttered to the ground from the tree. Amy propped herself on one elbow and noticed that Sonic was silent and staring at her. He was enchanted by her jade eyes, and couldn't look away.

_' It's time. I have to tell him how I truly feel!'_ she thought.

Looking from side to side, she saw that their was nothing that could get in her way of telling him.

She sat up, taking a deep breath, trying to pull confidence from the air she breaths.

" What's wrong Ames? " he asked with a pout.

" Sonniku there's something that I...really want to tell you."

Pushing her hair back and breathing in, she turned to him with a smile.

" Since day 1 I thought their was something about you that made me feel weak. I never thought that I'd...I'd actually be..."

" Be what?"

She sighs, " I-I..L-L"

" You what?"

"I-"

Before another word left her mouth, he put his hand over her eyes and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he deepened the kiss, Amy felt as if she had been thrown into a sea of clouds. She responded immediately, surprising herself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined. A surge of warmth traveled through her body. Never had she felt so happy in her life.

He broke the kiss, them both panting in shock, and held her close. There hearts, both beating in unison.

" I love you Princess Amy Rose.." he whispers in her ear.

Tear of joy run down her face," I love you to Prince Sonic!"

He gently framed her face with his hands. He lowered his head once more , her eyes finally closed when his lips brushed against hers. They spent the rest of the evening together, kissing each other like it was their last moment of life.

He helped her to the boat and rowed back to the docks. When they arrived, Amy had the feeling of eyes on her. She ignored it and went back to the castle. Her and Sonic were hand-in-hand. Little did she know that a ebony hedgehog was watching the whole thing from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAH! IS THE SONAMY BACK TO LIFE NOW BLITZ? HERE'S UR LIP ACTION! MWAHAHAHA! IM WAITING FOR THAT LONG REVIEW!<strong>

**Lina: Oh my god Zel ur scaring me!**

**aHAHAHA this scene took so long to make so I've gone insane! O.o LOL JK But seriously this was really hard for me to write. Im only 13 and I've never been on a date so I wasn't sure how to write. Luckily my teacher helped me!  
><strong>

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it so c ya all later!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**LOL XD someone pointed out tht sonic hates water so I'm laugh inside cuz I forgot about tht little detail XD I feel dumb. A special thanks to jayjaybean for adding my story to his favs. Luv ya!  
><strong>

**Mermain: Good to know tht ur a sonamy fan. And thx for the word of advice. You said it in a nice way and I enjoyed that!**

**EmpoleonLv.100: Really u think so? And ya the kiss took me forever to make! And you'll knw who the ebony hedgehogs is soon ;D**

**Federico: Glad u like it! ^-^ kool name too!**

**Blitz the Hedgehog: XD I knew you'd like it! And u should be a teacher, I would luv to be in ur class if u were. And thanks for tht reassurance. Lots of girls have dated a guy in my school and I have dated like 0! Oh and I agree about the MariaXShadow. It's just not natural for a hedgehog to luv a human, I mean they're like brother and sister not lovers! And u should get a account. Writing fanfiction is really really fun! :D And if you made one I'd luv to read ur awesome stories. U knw ur the first person to call me Zel ( besides Lina ) :3 I feel happy now. KK well enjoy!**

**jayjaybean: Glad u like it! :3**

**BaconIsEpic: Thanks! happy u liked it! I think I couldn't try to work something in with Cosmo. If I don't then I'm sorry but I'll try k! ;D**

**Lina: All characters r owned by SEGA, there is no money made from this. Kiya, Zelzainia, and her brother Siegfried r owned by us! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ferias Castle ( Amy's POV ):<strong>

Have you ever had the feeling like you forgot about something important? Well that was how I was feeling at the moment.

Me and Sonic spent a whole afternoon together at Ferias Lake and it was truly amazing! Spending hours with your lover is the best experience one could have, especially when your lover kisses you! Oh the feeling of his lips against mine was so ravishing, I can't seem to **not **think about it.

I sat in my room alone. Sonic had gone off to help Tails find something in the garden.

Looking up at the ceiling, I still had a strange feeling in my gut. It was about eight o'clock at night and I knew I was missing something, not sure if it was important or not.

" Yikes, I forgot about Shadow!" I yelled out loud.

How rude of me to forget to visit my dear friend/mentor. I walked down the large flight of stairs, and felt as if someone was watching me closely. I looked from all corners and saw not a living soul, except for a few maids here and there. I shook the feeling away and walked towards the back door.

" Well hello girl."

Behind me stood a large ebony hedgehog with a pretty pissed off look on his face.

" Shadow!" I gasped.

" You didn't come to practice." he tapped his foot on the ground just like Kiya did when I forgot to study.

" I'm sorry it's just that I-" I was interrupted by his index finger being put in front of my lips.

" Amy I need you to come with me back to the cave."

" Why?" I asked.

" I need your help.." The look of sadness and dedication was on his face as he spoke this. I looked at him for a while, and I knew that I couldn't refuse. He was kind enough to teach me magic so it would only be fair that I offer my assistance.

**Cave of mirrors ( Amy's POV):**

The mirrors in the cave didn't look the same. When I walked past one, all I could see was the long haired me, not my parents. Then the question hit me.

" Shadow, how did you make these mirrors?"

He stopped in his tracks and pulled out a strange glowing orb from what seemed like thin air. It's magical glow kept me in a trance.

" This is the item of the past, used to show the loved ones you've lost."

My heart began to race. " Shadow I need that item!" I shouted, pouncing toward it, he moved it so I nearly fell on my face.

" I'm sorry Amy..." He quickly raised his hand up, strings of light leaving his fingertips and disappearing in the wind.

I then couldn't control my body at all. Right, then left, my legs moved as I walked into a corner, a large blue barrier formed me.

" Shadow, what the hell are you doing!" I yelled.

" Amy I'm sorry but my employer says that if I do this, he'll bring her back! You weren't here yesterday so today is my last chance!"

The look of annoyance and fear was written all over his face. He's lost someone that he loved and has a chance to bring them back, so he won't stop until they return.

I wasn't sure why, but I something caused me to say, " I'll do it."

He looked at me for awhile, and I could've sworn he smiled a little. He opened up his hand , and the necklace that Kiya gave me broke away from my neck and landed in his palm. " Shadow what are you-" He threw it at the floor, the crystal broke into a million of tiny pieces.

_' Ah crap..'_ was all I thought.

**Rose Palace ( Kiya's POV ):**

The sound of angry footsteps filled the castle. " Mistress, what do you think it is?" asked Zelzainia. She looked at me with a concerned look. " Zel I think you should go." She nodded, gliding out of the room, a ghostly mist followed behind her.

By this time that maid gave brother the letter that Amy sent me, and he was about to kick my ass all the way to hell, so I didn't want Zelzainia to see.

The ground began to rumble and the weak barrier finally broke. Amongst the pixels of the deceasing barrier was a figure of a hedgehog.

" Kiya Magara Esme Celi Samia Zalika Alika Sleoi Dama Rose! Where the hell is Amy!" (Yes I have a long name.) Brother looked as if he was going to kill me if I didn't tell him immediately.

" If you do not fucking tell me then you will be a traitor of the state! I will not show you any mercy just because you are my sister!" I could see his veins popping out from under his skin. Brother cursed, and that means that I am going to die if I don't tell.

I slowly opened my mouth , wanting the words to slip out, but my promise to Amy is a sacred thing that I worship deeply.

I wanted to tell him, but a searing pain cut through my chest. I feel to the floor, grasping my chest with one hand.

I looked around me and saw wind like light swirling around me. Everything became bright, and the sound of Siegfried's yelling was subsiding. I closed my eyes in fear.

I could feel a calming breeze run through my quills. It startled me at first, but I opened my eyes and realized that I was no longer in my room with brother, but in the courtyard of a castle. Ferias castle.

**Ferias Castle:**

He felt as if his stomach had just done a back flip.

When he went to check on Amy, she was nowhere in sight. He began to think for the worst as he paced her room. Sonic looked out the window and began to wonder why she hadn't told him where she was heading off to. He looked down at the courtyard and saw a light blue hedgehog standing, confused. Her quills were long and her white skirt fluttered in the gentle night breeze. " What the-" was all Sonic managed to say until he saw her run into the forest.

He couldn't help but want to follow her. He ran out into the courtyard and followed the marks that she left in the ground.

**Cave of Mirrors:**

Kiya could feel her sisters presences as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest. The sound of two people talking made her stop in her tracks, and knelt down next to a nearby bush. She saw two hedgehogs where reciting something. " Elikogyht de tosola..." recited the ebony hedgehog.

_' _That sounds like the Miaexemes spell' thought Kiya.

" Udey la jikols kambe..." said a pink hedgehog. A spiral of light began to form around the pink one. Kiya looked closely at her and jumped out from where she was hiding and yelled, " Amy don't say Felizio!" Tears began to run down her face.

Amy looked at her now crying sister. " K-Kiya?

The sound of a rustling bush ended there subtle reunion. A cobalt hedgehog rushed out and looked at Amy, then at Shadow, and finally at Kiya.

Kiya looked at him and curled her brow and growled, " YOU!"

Sonic did the same and yelled, " You!" in reply.

" You two.. know each other?" questioned Amy.

" It's a long story sis, I'll explain later."

" Ames what the hell is going on?" barked Sonic.

" I'm sorry but you two should leave." Shadow glared at them with pure annoyance. Kiya looked at him in shock.

" S-Shadow... is that you?" Amy and Sonic looked at her in shock. '_Does she know everyone I know?' _thought Amy.

" Well well isn't it Kiya." said Shadow. Kiya leaned in and whispered to Sonic, " I know what Shadow is planning to do, so when I count to three I want you to get Amy out of there."

" Ok then.." Sonic whispers in reply. " What are you two saying amongst your self's?" asked Shadow.

" 3.." whispers Kiya. She runs to the opposite side of Sonic and caught Shadows attention. " Shadow I know what your doing, but why my sister?"

" Because she is the mage and my employer needs her soul. "

" She is? What is your employer offering you?" Shadow walked up to her and looked down. " He'll bring her back. "

Kiya felt sympathy for him. " Shadow I know that lady Maria was like a sister to you, but she wouldn't want this!"

" How would you know! You didn't know her like I did!" shouted Shadow.

" She was my friend too Shadow! I know you cared for her, but what about others that cared for you?" argued Kiya.

Sonic listened to them bicker as he sneaked over to where Amy was trapped. " Ames what are you doing here?"

" I'm sorry." she pouted.

" How do we get you outta here?"

" I'm not so sure."

A loud bang was heard behind them. " Shut up!" were the words that left Shadows mouth. A large circle of burnt grass was in front of Kiya.

" So you want to fight!" Kiya rapidly placed her fingers together and yelled, " Dracio! " A large blue dragon made of pure energy formed around her.

" Dracio!" mimicked Shadow. A red dragon of the same energy appeared as well.

" Well damn their fighting! " grumbled Sonic.

" Oh no. Kiyas using spirit magic and a lot of it. She's gonna kill herself!" cried Amy.

Kiya huffed as she tried to keep herself standing. Amy couldn't look at her sister in that state, so weak and so helpless. She wanted to help her sister so badly, but the barrier was in her way. " Sonic, stay back please. " whispered Amy.

He followed her orders and stepped back, curious to see what she had planned.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She concentrated all of her energy to be in her fingertips. When she breathes out she whispers, " Isidore "

A wave of light expanded out from her body and destroyed the barrier. Its rays sent a feeling of happiness through all. Kiya's dragon disappeared as she fell to the floor, luckily Shadow went in a caught her before she hit the floor. " Shadow... I loved you ever since we first met as children. " said Kiya. He blushed as she stood up and ran to her sister. " Amy!" she yelled. Amy looked at her and ran towards her as well, until she saw Sonic and turned to hug him.

Kiya stood there and giggled. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy lovingly and whispered, " Amy what were you going to do?"

" I wanted to help him..." she smiled. He pulled her out of his embrace and held her face, leaning in for a kiss. They closed there eyes and leaned in, only to feel the back of someone's hand.

"Not in front of the big sister OK. " Kiya glared at Sonic with the death stare.

" Oh yeah, how do you guys know each other anyways?" asked Amy.

"... I didn't want to tell you this but, remember when we talked about arranged marriages? Well, I was supposed to marry her. I didn't know she was you sister I swear!" Frowned Sonic.

Amy looked at Kiya and growled, " He's mine.." Kiya simply laughed and hugged her little sister.

" Don't worry. My heart belongs to Shad-" she turned around and saw that he disappeared from sight. The item of the past was on the floor with a note saying, '_..Sorry.. Kiya..'_

"H-He left.." Kiya frowned.

" Well Shadow and Sally both failed.." laughed a mysterious voice.

" Who's there?" yelled Sonic, placing a hand in front of his beloved rose.

" I'll be taking what I came for." The voice laughed.

Kiya screamed and Sonic turned around, only to see that Amy was disappearing before his eyes.

" Amy!" Kiya and Sonic screamed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... I'm such a bad person for doing this XD :P Wat happened to Amy? Who is this mystery voice? And who is the employer? And where did Shadow go? Why is the sky blue? Why am I skinny even though I eat alot? Why is awesome? Oh srry got off task XD OK well I knw this isn't the best chapter I've ever made before but I was in a rush so I could update before I go to my moms for five days. She doesn't have a computer. Well see ya later! ;D<br>**

** Lina: Peace out suckers! XD**

**Lina!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy guys I'm back ^_^ ya miss me? A special thanks to XSophiaBlackRoseX, , and,xxfadedscars97xx, and other ppl tht added my story to there favs.  
><strong>

**Mermain123: LOL yeah Kiya is pretty protective! :) Woot! I'm hyper too! :D**

**BaconIsEpic: Amen to tht sister! Sonics gonna be woop'in some ass soon XD**

**Random123: LOL If I wasn't going to continue the story then I would put it in the description :) And I would NEVER give up on you guys.**

**NinjaScissors: Kool-e-o! I luv tht ur luvin my story. Tht means I'm doing good :)**

**EmpoloenLv.100: Kool! I need a new computer, this one is beginning to hate me cuz I type alot XD And thanks I trying to make good cliffhangers so you'll all want more :D**

**Animegirl62:Of course I'll finish it! ;D**

**Federico: LOL u funny**

**curlytail16: XD wat did I do?**

**xXxHoneyTamakiSonAmyxXx: lol I would never think about not finishing it!**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: Yeah I didn't want Shadow to not have a love life ^_^ And Blitz you can always tell me what's going on in your life, and I am truly sorry for what happened :( But remember how the rest of the song goes, " LA LA LA, whatever, LA LA LA, doesn't matter, LA LA LA, oh well, LA LA LA!" I luv tht song ^_^ Men tht cheat r total jerks! I knew a little girl whose parents both cheated on each other at the same time! They got divorced and made the little girls life a living hell for about two years until she straightened herself up and got over what happened with her parents and now she is a artist and a writer. Yes tht little girl is me. Cheaters don't knw how badly they hurt ppl! My duty today is to make you smile twice. this will make you smile once and the second smile, well you'll just have to read on ;) Remember u can tell me anything! And if u want I can kick tht cheaters ass XD. I hope u feel better soon, and if u r already over it, then whoppie!**

**Has anyone seen Lina? Well I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer: SEGA owns the ppl except for Kiya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cave of Mirrors (Kiya's POV):<span>**

The sight of my little sister disappearing right in front of me, is not only terrifying, but nerve racking. One moment she's standing before me, as solid as a rock, and the next second she begins to fade away as if she was a ghost, right before my out of mind, I screamed.

I just watched as Amy faded from a solid figure, into air in the gentle breeze. I could feel the tears run down my cheeks and land on the ground. Teary eyed, I looked over to Sonic, and saw the anger and worry boil up inside of him.

The mystery voice began to chuckle.

" You bastard! Where is Amy?" growled Sonic.

His fists were clenched, and his fangs were in plain sight. If he bit down any harder, I'm sure his gums would have begun to bleed.

" Foolish boy, speaking out of place! Well, Ta, Ta Bebe's!" sung the voice.

I trembled in anger. " Sonic I know who that was..." I growled. He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder, " Who is he!" If Sonic forgot who I was, then I'm sure that his hands would be over my neck, not my shoulders. " His name is Alex. He's the prince of Nightfall and is the man that Amy called a slanderous womanizer and refused to marry."

Sonic let go of me and chuckled, " He must be smoking his breakfast if he thinks that's going to happen." He asked me which way Nightfall was from where we were standing. I pointed to the west, and he zoomed away. " Sonic wait!" I yelled.

Clasping my hands together I yelled, " Micret!" In an instant Sonic flew towards me and landed on the ground, his arms and legs were entwined by a sparking evergreen vine. "Kiya what the hell are you doing?"

" Sonic ,you piece of shit from the ocean, you just can't go barging into the castle! If you knew anything then you would know that Nightfall castle is heavily guarded and if you tried to break in without proper weaponry then they'll probably kill Amy the second you step foot on the land!" people who just rush through things piss me off. Sonic glared at me for awhile.

" So what do think we should do! Every second we stay here and argue, is one more second that Amy spends with that weirdo!"

Sonic had a point. We needed help and fast. We needed someone that knew the castle inside and out. " I think we should find someone to help us that knows Nightfall pretty well." I suggested.

" Well if we go there, then we could find someone."

" Yeah but it's a two day trip-" Sonic grabbed my arm and ran through the trees. He was moving so fast that my legs couldn't keep up, instead I hung in the air like a flag. _' We're on are way Amy, just hold on a little longer.' _I thought.

**Nightfall Castle:**

Her head began to throb, and her legs felt like jelly. She moaned, opening her eyes and saw that she was in a dark room. " I'm sorry princess Amy, I should have warned you before I teleported you over here. " Amy jumped, but the shackles attached to her legs and arms made it hard to move. " W-where am I? And where is Sonic!" Amy's breathing became hard as her fear began to build up inside of her. " Don't worry my dear, you're safe now." A gray hedgehog sat next to her in a wooden chair. His grey quills were put into a high ponytail, and had a pair of glasses in front of his amber eyes. He wore a blue coat that had a leaf jewel in it's pocket.

" bonjour my dear. You know, my employer wants you dead, but I think that a beauty like you shouldn't be wasted."

'_Is he trying to scare me or is he flirting?' _thought Amy.

" So we made a deal, I give him your pure soul, but I keep your body." he smiled.

" Why would you do that you freak!" yelled Amy.

" Don't worry, I can only do that on a full moon and it's three days away. Now for you to fall in love with me I need to use the item of the present to wipe your memory."

" How are memory's connect to the present?" Amy squirmed as he pinned her to the bed.

" I don't want to explain." He pulled the leaf shaped jewel out of his pocket and placed it on her forehead. Her squirming subsided as her eyes light began to fade.

Her memories were being rebooted.

_A pink hedgehog, only five years of age, walks the streets of her Kingdom_

_She's lost, but can still hear the guards yelling, "Princess Amy!"_

_Even though she was lost, she didn't want to be found. And then she saw him._

_A **Gray **hedgehog that was at least her age_

_He was standing on a box near a food stand, staring at her._

_Timidly she asked, "Who are you?" He stayed quiet and smiled a cocky smile._

_He replied," The real question here is what your name is?".._

_"My name is Princess Amy Rose."_

_She could hear the guards coming closer to where she was. The **Gray** hedgehog ginned, **she could see his face.**_

_"So you're the one that they're after? Come on!" He motioned me inside of the box he was standing on._

_"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me?" She Whispered._

_"Because we're friends now, and friends help each other! Oh and my name is '** Alex** '._

_OH your name is '**Alex** '? That's a nice name" said Amy._

_The **Gray** hedgehog leaned in and said, "You're pretty!" Amy blushed. "Aren't you afraid of cooties?"_

_"I'm not afraid of anything!"_

_The little pink hedgehog looked behind her._

_A light blue hedgehog with blood red eyes stood there._

_"Amy what are you doing here?"_

_"Kiya dis is my new friend, '**Alex** ' "_

_"Amy you shouldn't be outside of the palace!" yelled the blue hedgehog._

_" But Kiya '**Alex** ' will protect me! Won't you '_**Alex**_ '!"_

_The boy behind her laughed, " Of course!"_

_" Amy! Mama is going to get worried if you don't return!" Kiya yelled._

_" ... Mama is gone.." Amy began to sob.  
><em>

_" What happened to your mama?" asked the boy._

_" Amy what are you talking about?" asked Kiya._

_" I saw mama walking in da streets tonight and she was covered in red stuff!"_

_Kiya reached in and grabbed her little sister and left the boy in the box._

_You could still hear him yell, " Amy wait!"_

"Memory number one has been corrupted." smiled Alex. All the memories Amy had of Sonic, was replaced by Alex. To Amy, Sonic didn't even exist anymore.

Alex sat back down and watched as Amy returned to consciousness. " W-What happened?" she stuttered

" Oh Amy, my dear, you fell asleep and hit your head, but your OK now." Alex took the cuffs off her arms and legs ,helping her up.

" Oh, OK..." Amy didn't feel at ease around Alex, whom she thought was her best friend/lover. He walked her over to a mirror, facing her to it. " Close your eyes.." he whispered in her ears.

She hesitated at first, but followed Alex's orders and closed her jade eyes. She immediately felt him shove her towards the mirror. She awaited the feeling of her body against the glass, but felt nothing but air. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a white nothingness of a room. Looking around rapidly, she saw a misty figure form in the deep abyss of white. " Hello?" Amy called out.

She walked closer and closer to the figure, and saw that it was a woman.

" Excuse me but where am-" Amy's eyes widened when she saw who it was. A woman with long braided pink hair and ruby red eyes, was frowning at Amy. The golden heart necklace around her neck gave her identity away perfectly.

"M-mother..." Amy couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

Her mother simply looked down at her and shock her head in sadness.

"...Never forget who your true friends are Amy..." She said. Her voice was light and faded, and it brought back so many wonderful memories to Amy. Her mother simply placed her hand on top of her head and sighed, slowly disappearing into a cloudy mist.

" Mother wait!" Amy cried out.

In a blink of an eye Amy is back in the room, she stares at the mirror and see's her long haired self and notices that something is different about the reflect.

" Well, well, your inner self is just stunning my dear princess." Alex grabbed strands of her hair and showed it to her.

" Oh, my chaos!" Amy looked at her new self. She looked just like her reflection. Knee length pink hair and jade eyes. In her hair was a red band and a rose, a gold crown with three gold spheres laid on her forehead, a blue jewel was placed in the middle sphere. She wore her mothers necklace and a long flowing light blue dress with gold lace around the bottom, with yellow roses on each arm and in the center of her chest.

" What did you do to me?" Amy yelled.

**" **My employer needed you to be in your inner form, and you look gorgeous if I do say so. Well I have some business to take care of, so goodbye Amy."

Alex bid her farewell and left her alone in the room, she could hear him lock the door from the outside. _' He's not my lover... He called me Amy, not Ames.."_ thought Amy.

" Somethings missing.." Amy sat on the crimson sheeted bed and caressed her new long quills.

**Outside of Nightfall Castle town:**

" So this is Nightfall?" asked Sonic. The sky was midnight blue and filled with clouds that raced across the sky.

" OK now we need to find a blacksmith that could make you a weapon. Nightfall was made to look like Alfieri so I might know where to go." Kiya motioned Sonic to follow her. The town was completely empty, aside from a few people walking here and there.

" OK back in Alfieri the blacksmith shop is about... here!" She pointed at a cottage that had smoke coming out of the chimney.

**_Blacksmith_**

Was written across a sign that hung above the door.

" Kiya you better hurry up and get this finished! Ames is still with that freak!"

" Calm down Gosh! If something bad was about to happen to Amy I would feel it! I'm her big sister remember." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Kiya opened the door and entered the room. The room was lit by a warm fire in, and was covered in many different designs for weapons.

" Hello?" Kiya called out.

A blonde hedgehog entered the room. He bangs were parted to the side and had a had a band at the bottom. Her hair was short, but had a long braid down her back. Her eyes were sky blue and she was wearing a ripped brown shirt. Her black pants matched her gloves.

" How can I help you?" she asked.

" A girl blacksmith? How rare. Hi I'm Kiya and this is Sonic." Kiya put her hand out, the girl shook her hand.

" Hiya! My name is Blitz. Let me guess, you two plan to break into the castle?"

**( N/A Smile number two Blitz)**

" How did you-"

" I've met a lot of people in my life time as a blacksmith so I know what they want. That, and I could hear you two arguing outside about a freak, and that sounds a lot like our prince." Blitz laughed.

" So are you going to help us or turn us in?"

" You kidding! I'm going to help you and avenge my father's death! Besides, I know the castle inside and out, so you'll need me!" She winked at them both.

She removed her gloves, and pulled a red hot piece of metal out of the burning fire with her bare hands! _' Wait, is she the daughter of Owen?' _Thought Kiya. She remembered the story that her brother told her. It was about a strong warrior of Nightfall and could touch burning metal like nothing, and was going to be crowned king until a family of very powerful mages came and took over. Sadly his wife and him died in a battle against an enemy kingdom.

In about an hour later Blitz came out with a glimmering new long sword. " This is the best sword I've ever made, so treat it well OK!" Sonic nodded and took it from her hand.

" Kiya we'll leave in about an hour." Kiya nodded and began to socialize with the sweaty Blitz.

Sonic walked over to the window and saw the large round moon.

" Don't worry my precious rose... I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>Tah Dah! Yeah... tht took a LONG time to make : srry bout tht ppl! Well R&R n I'll see ya'll later k!**


	16. Chapter 16 over 50 reviews Horray!

**Hi Hi! Zel has returned with a new chappie! Lina is still missing though :/. How could I lose an imaginary friend? A special thanks to Desertdawn101!  
><strong>

**BaconIsEpic: ROFL LMAO LOL XD I'm having a heart attack! LOL I knw who to call is Sonic needs any help XD Ur very devoted when it comes to kicking Asses. XD I like that! ur pretty kool Kate, pretty kool.**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: MWAHAHAHA I knew u would be super duper Happy :3 And yes we should eat all of the food in his fridge and steal some socks :D LOL u funny Blitz, tht not made in China thing made me LMAO. Oh and I am soo srry about your mom :( I hope ur life is filled with rainbows and lollipops. P.s. Im on ur besties list! Hurray! I'm only thirteen and im on a sophomores besties list! :D**

**Danielle Fenton: XD I hate writers block. ok then! i used to luv danny phantom so kool name ^_^  
><strong>

**NinjaScissors: I will keep it uppers thx :D**

**Super Luigi Fan: thtx for the feedback  
><strong>

***Sigh* I miss Lina... The characters are owned by SEGA except for Kiya, her brother, and Blitz is owned by Blitz the Hedgehog :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightfall Castle ( Amy's POV ):<strong>

I woke up with a smile across my muzzle. I had just awaken from a magnificent dream about a blue hedgehog and I, walking in a courtyard. He seemed so familiar, yet so distant. His gentle voice still lingers in my head, " Ames it's me...Sonniku." was all he said. Never heard of anyone named 'Sonniku' but it was a cute sounding name. I played that dream over and over again in my mind, trying to find a shred of proof if the boy was real, or just my imagination.

The sound of knocking interrupted my thoughts. I didn't say he could enter, but Alex came in anyways.

"Oh my lovely rose, how do you fare?" He asked.

" Oh um fine-", I noticed that he was standing a little to close to me and puckering his lips" , what are you doing?" I questioned.

" Amy you don't remember? You and I are in love!" I trembled at those words. He tightly grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to his lips. I quickly turned my head to the side, making sure he kissed my cheeks, not my lips.

The feeling of his lips on my cheek was sick and disturbing. I had to stop myself from throwing up because of it. He pushed me away and slapped me across the face. I yelped in pain. It stung so badly.

" You ungrateful whore!" he barked at me.

My heart began to pound and my blood turned into ice when I saw the fire grow in his eyes. I noticed that he flicked his arm back and a large, black leather whip appeared in his hand! He knew summoning magic like . He grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed, pinning me down.

" Your going to be mine whether you like it or not!", he smiled a devilish smile ", Your my rose now!" he chuckled like a mad man.

All I could do at the moment, was scream.

**Outside of Nightfall Castle ( Sonic's POV ):**

" What was that?" I asked. The sound of a woman's' scream echoed in my ears.

" What was what?" questioned Kiya. She was so busy helping her new friend Blitz with a map, that I guess she didn't hear the chilling sound come from the tower.

" I thought I heard a scream.. It sorta sounded like Ames.."

"... How do you know what my sister screams sound like ?" she looked at me with a faked smile.

" One day I slept with her and she was screaming in her sleep."

Her eyes widened. " ... Are you saying that you slept with my little sister?"

I noticed what my statement sounded like, " No,No,No I mean I slept in the same bed as her."

" What?" She stomped over to me, her fists held high. Luckily Blitz grabbed her arms and turned her around.

" Kiya can you go wait over there?" ,chuckled Blitz.

" Thanks Blitz, you saved me there! I'm in your debt."

" Nah it's nothing, but the longer we stay here shoot'in the breeze, the longer your girlfriend is stuck in there!"

" Of course!" we walked over to the stone wall, Kiya was growling at me in the shadow that it cast.

" Ok Sonic, Kiya is going to use wind magic to lift you up into that window up there. The room that Amy might be in is the guest room which is the last room on the right." She handed me a map that showed a hallway with three door on each side. The last one was circled in red.

" Ok then let's-"

"Wait!" Kiya ran over to me, slapped me across the face, and handed me a necklace.

" That's for sleeping with my sister!"

" But-" Blitz patted my shoulder. " Shut up before you say something stupid." she laughed.

" On the night Amy left I gave her a crystal necklace. Shadow broke it and that's what summoned me, so I want you to give this to Amy just in case. Now go save my little sister."

She smiled a warm smile. I watched Kiya but her palms together and breathe a deep breath. The winds began to pick up and the fallen leaves were swirling around me. I could feel my feet being lifted off the floor gently , and going higher and higher until I was face to face with the window sill. A jumped in the open window and waved at the girls. Kiya nodded and did something, but I wasn't so sure what it was until I saw myself being lifted up again.

" What the Hell?" I whispered loudly.

" I made a clone of you, just in case you need a distraction if you get caught." Kiya whispered back.

I gave her a thumbs up and jumped onto the crimson rug in the stone hallway.

'_Hold on a little bit longer Ames. I'm on my way! '_

**Nightfall Castle Hallway_:_**

Sonic analyzed his surrounding and noticed the long stairway that headed downstairs. In pure curiosity he zoomed down the steps and found an open door. He crept inside. There was a eerie creaking noise when the door shut, leaving the room pitch black.

_" _So... you want your rose back don't you?"

Pain rushed through his body as he touched his chest, only to feel a wet blade in the way of his fur. He collapsed to the floor. Alex walked over and put his fingers to Sonic's neck. No beat.

_" _She's my rose foolish boy!" He left the room, missing the sight of the body melting into a puddle of magic.

**Nightfall Castle, entrance to last room on the right:**

He slowly opened the door_, _hoping to see his beloved Rose sitting by the window, awaiting for his return, but no one was there. He opened the door wider and walked in, gently shutting it behind him.

_" _Ames?" he whispered.

He looked over at group of mirrors bunched together on the wall, that had a reflection of a pink long haired hedgehog. Sonic ran over to the bed where she laid, staring at her long quills.

" What the hell did he do to you?" he whispered to himself.

" Isn't... someone...missing me..." grumbled the girl. She was curled up in the fetal position, fresh tears were on her face.

Sonic moved her quills from her back and gasped. She was covered in many wounds, that looked as if someone had whipped her back consistently.

Amy groaned, opening her eyes and shrieked. She quickly summoned her piko piko hammer, jumped up and stood on the bed.

She held her hammer high and swung at Sonic. Narrowly missing his head when he jumped back.

" Amy it's me!" She swung again, abolishing the mirrors.

" I don't know you!" she yelled, still trying to squish him like a bug.

" It's me! Your best friend-" she swung but missed again.

" Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" she shook her head vigorously.

" Ames it's me! ' Sonniku' !" The hammers blows stopped.

"...W-What did you call me?" she stuttered, dropping the hammer to her side.

"Ames, what happened? What is up with you? And why the hell are there whip marks on you back?"

She looked down in disgust. " I spoke out of turn. I needed to be punished.."

" Amy what's wrong with you?"

" I-I don't know! I can't remember!" she fell to the floor, grabbing her head and crying once more.

He knelt down next to her, and lifted her chin up. " I think I can get you to remember. " He whispered seductively.

Like he did on the island, he gently put his hand over her eyes and pulled her into a quick, loving kiss.

Amy stared in shock, but then gently touched her lips and smiled, " I'm not sure if I remember to well, maybe another one might help."

Sonic giggled and leaned in for another kiss, this time Amy threw her arms over him and held him close.

He broke the kiss and stared at her, hoping that she regained some memory of him.

" Your Sonic... And..I am in love with you...not Alex.." Amy smiled.

" That's right!" he laughed.

" Then that means.." she thought long and hard until it hit her.

_A pink hedgehog, only five years of age, walks the streets of her kingdom._

_She's lost, but can still hear the guards yelling, "Princess Amy!"_

_Even though she was lost, she didn't want to be found. And then she saw him._

_A Blue hedgehog that was at least her age._

_He was standing on a box near a food stand, staring at her._

_Timidly she asked, "Who are you?" He stayed quiet and smiled a cocky smile._

_He replied," The real question here is what __**your**__ name is?".._

"_My name is Princess Amy Rose."_

_She could hear the guards coming closer to where she was. The blue hedgehog ginned, his emerald eyes shimmered.  
><em>

_"_So you're the one that they're after? Come on!" He motioned me inside of the box he was standing o_n._

"_Why are you helping me? You don't even know me?" She Whispered._

"_Because we're friends now, and friends help each other! Oh and my name is _**_Sonic._**

_OH your name is **Sonic**_? _That's a nice name" said Amy._

_The blue hedgehog leaned in and said, "You're pretty!" Amy blushed. "Aren't you afraid of cooties?"_

"_I'm not afraid of anything!"_

_The little pink hedgehog looked behind her._

_A light blue hedgehog with blood red eyes stood there._

_"Amy what are you doing here?"_

_"Kiya dis is my new friend, _**Sonic!**_ "_

_"Amy you shouldn't be outside of the palace!" yelled the blue hedgehog._

_" But Kiya **Sonic** will protect me! Won't you **Sonic**!"_

_The boy behind her laughed, " Of course!"_

_" Amy! Mama is going to get worried if you don't return!" Kiya yelled._

_" ... Mama is gone.." Amy began to sob._

_" What happened to your mama?" asked the boy._

_" Amy what are you talking about?" asked Kiya._

_" I saw mama walking in da streets tonight and she was covered in red stuff!"_

_Kiya reached in and grabbed her little sister and left the boy in the box._

_You could still hear him yell, " Amy wait!"_

" It's you... your the boy.." she whispered to herself.

" Ames I need you to try and remember what happened! Why do you look so different?" asked Sonic.

" I-I'm not sure. Alex just threw me into a mirror and I came out like this!"

" Did Alex give you those marks on your back.." he growled.

Amy nodded.

" Did he touch you?" He jumped.

" No, I pulled out the hammer and called him a womanizer. In return he beat me with the whip and left.."

" I'm gonna kill him." Sonic stood up and clenched his fists. Kiya's crystal necklace fell to the floor, landing next to Amy.

" Kiya's necklace!" Amy beamed.

" Oh yeah she told me to give that to you." Amy pulled the necklace over her head. Her eyes flung upwards by the sound of footsteps, causing Amy to cling onto Sonic arm.

"Sonic, don't let Alex find me! We have to go!"

" No problem Ames let's go." He opened the window and grabbed Amy bridal style, and did a leap of faith into a bush. The leaves rubbed against the two of them as they tried to sneak to where Blitz and Kiya were awaiting there return.

**Outside Nightfall castle ( Kiya's Pov ):**

" Where the hell is he?" I growled ,pacing back and forth impatiently .

" Kiya calm down everything gonna be fine!" Blitz laughed. She was right, but I couldn't stop thinking about what's happened to Amy.

" Kiya." said a gentle voice. It startled me at first, so I was afraid to turn back , but I was happy I did.

Tears ran down my face as I flung myself over to the pink hedgehog and gave her the worlds biggest hug. " Amy your back!" I yelled. My sister was back in my arms and I was as happy as I could have ever been. I looked up at Sonic. A proud look was upon his face. " Thank you. And thank you too Blitz!"

" Don't' mention it!" she smiled.

That proud look disappeared when he stomped his foot down," Damn it!" yelled Sonic.

" What's wrong?" Amy pushed me to the side and walked over to hold his hand. What ever happened to sisters before misters?

" The item! There's an item of light in the castle and I forgot to get it! I'm such an idiot!"

" You are an idiot but I got you this anyways." a deep voice was heard behind us. I turned and saw Shadow, standing behind me. I blushed.

I noticed a glowing leaf was in his hand.

" Here. Don't think I got this because I'm your friend. I got it for Amy's sake. " Shadow threw the leaf at Sonic, who caught it and faced Amy.

I would have watched at the magic that was going to take place, but I couldn't take me eyes off Shadow. He seemed.. different. Happier actually, even though he didn't smile. He noticed how I was staring and asked, " What's with the smug look?"

" What look?" I asked.

" What, do you want to kiss me?"

I blushed and turned to the side, fidgeting with my hair.

He turned my head and planted one right on my lips. I could feel our hearts beat in unison until he pulled away and left without a word.

" B-Bye..." I smiled. Looking back, I saw that Sonic, Blitz, and Amy's mouths were wide open, and there eyes were twitching.

" What?" I shrugged.

" You nasty little girl!" Blitz broke into laughter.

**Outside of Nightfall Town:**

" Blitz must you really go? I barely met you today." whined Amy.

" Sorry princess, but Alex is probably dumfounded by your escape, so this is a perfect time for me to take my kingdom back. And Sonic says you need to go find something really important."

Amy nodded and hugged her. The group of three bid farewell to Blitz and continued there journey. The farther the got form Nightfall, the more they saw the rising sun in the distant. They talked, and laughed for hours, walking to the direction of Alfieri, unaware that someone was lurking in the shadows.

" Sonic, Kiya, do you hear something?" Amy timidly asked.

" Like what-!"

Alex burst out of the bushes, the look of insanity was in his eyes when he unsheathed a long sword and yelled,

" If I can't have my rose, no one can!" He rushed in, plunged the sword through Amy's chest and laughed. She coughed up a blob a crimson blood and fell to the floor.

" AMY!" Sonic cried out.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sonic jumped up and pulled the sword from Alex's hand, and stabbed him the exact same way he stabbed his beloved Amy.

Kiya stood there, breathing heavily and crying her eyes out. She ran over to Amy's lifeless body and turned her around.

" Please Amy don't leave me here!" screamed Kiya.

Sonic ran over to Amy's side and scooped up her frail body and whispered, " Please Amy, wake up."

He looked at her jade eyes, the light was decreasing.

" Kiya.. You need to do something! Use your magic to heal her!"

" No magic in the world can bring the dead back." Kiya's voice was hoarse and she refused to looked at her sisters body.

A voice was whispering in Sonic's head, ' You want to bring her back but has no one told you she's not breathing?'

" Amy!" He yelled into the air.

Kiya's tears stopped as she looked back over at Amy and said, " But there is something that I can try.."

Sonic looked up and saw Kiya place her hands above Amy's wounded chest. A radiant glow surrounded Kiya while she mumbled something.

" Sonic... tell Amy... to never forget me.."

" What are you saying Kiya?" asked Sonic.

Kiyas solid body began to fade as tiny particles entered Amy's chest. Kiya was disappearing by the second as the blood disappeared. Kiya was half way gone when Amy's eyes burst open, as she took gasping breaths.

" Kiya...KIYA!" yelled Amy. She sat up and tried to grab her, but Kiya disappeared completely, so all she had was open air in her arms.

" Amy!" Sonic ran over to Amy and held her close to his heart.

" Sonic." Amy cried.

" It's going to be OK. Where's Kiya?"

There was silence. " She did an illegal spell. She gave her life force to me, killing her instead.."

"Ames...I'm so sorry.. "

" Don't try to fix me I'm not broken..." Sonic could feel the pain she felt at the moment. She had lost her sister, but was trying so hard not to be broken and give up.

"Sonic... We need to avenge Kiya and kill the bastard that hired Alex and Sally. So now I'm keeping my end of the bargain that we first made. We're going to Alfieri."

She pushed Sonic away and ripped the crystal necklace from her neck and threw it at the floor, shattering it into a million pieces, hoping that her sister would return, just like she promised.

* * *

><p><strong>... I am a bitch I know... this scene was really hard for me to make but I was listening to Evanescence- Hello so tht helped a bit! And yeah this chapter was pretty fast, but I'm in a rush so ya.. Well see you all next time and I will try to update alittl<strong>e **faster then I did last time! C'ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have returned! special thanks to Lil' Believer146 for adding my story to her favs. and making me one of her fav authors! :3  
><strong>

**Danielle Fenton: I just got lucky. Your story will probably be ten times better then mine.** **oh and yeah... Kiya's dead... Im a bad person T-T**

**Lil' Believer146: thank you! :)**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: thx for the heads up on High school XD Oh and I knw! California is usually all perfect for it's gotten all cold suddenly. I'm a California girl too ;D When I was writing about kiya's death I seriously almost cried D: Im such a baby xD i'm listening to my immortal by evanescence so tht isnt helping :p But dont worry, ' Princess Blitz' shall return! I had a feeling that u would say something like," You nasty girl! " and srry bout not updating sooner! I had to write a scary story for Language Arts and I've never written scary stories so I was watchin tons of scary movies and i forgot to update D: then i had major writters block. Then I had a dream tht U actually wrote ME a letter! It said ' Dear Zel, Y the hell havent u updated? I swear, if u dont finish the story i will kill u!' and when I woke up I was like, " I have to write the damn fic! " so wen I got home from school I did some major typing:). **

**P.S Oh and I hope the FBI find Lina soon! It's getting lonely :(**

**NinjaScissors: xD hooray u found the hidden lyrics! Cookie for u!  
><strong>

**Well Lina isn't back soo... all characters belong to SEGA Except for Siegfried... cuz Kiya is dead :'(**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fields ( Amy Pov ): <span>**

I miss her so much... Her body is gone so I can't even give her a proper burial...I didn't get to even say goodbye. I want to give up and cry my heart out, but I need to stay strong for Sonniku's sake. He hugged me deeply, reassuring me that everything was going to be OK, and I realized that this is just life, and there is nothing I can do about it.

" Ames...do you want to talk about this?" asked Sonic sympathetically.

" There's nothing to talk about... Now how the hell am I going to get back to normal, and what do we do when we retrieve the last item?"

" Amy there's everything to talk about! Your sister just,... well you know... and you won't even cry?"

" What will crying solve? She's gone so drop it please!"I shouted. He didn't know how badly I wanted to cry, but Kiya always told me that one should never cry when a loved on dies, but to be happy that their suffering is over.

" Amy...I'm so sorry..", I felt a single tear escape my eye, and it laid upon my cheek, as if it was insulting because of my lack of mourning of her death. I felt his lips press against my cheek when he said, " I understand. I won't talk about it if you don't want me to, but promise me you will never forget her."

I nodded, forcing a fake smile. " I promise..."

"Good. Now I think that Tails might have a book on what to do about the items, and there must be something in there about getting you back to normal."

" So we're going back to Ferias?" I asked.

"Yep.." He picked me up bridal style and smiled, " Let's go."

**Rose Palace ( Siegfried's POV):**

" Damn it! Where the hell could those two be?" I paced back in forth in the throne room. My sisters have been missing for about a week and no one has even heard from them!

" Your majesty I have bad new." said one of the elite guards from the search team.

" What could be worse then my sister's disappearance?"

" Well I've received news that prince Alex of Nightfall...is dead."

" What? But his soldiers were sent here to search for the missing princesses, who is the ruler now?"

" Her name is Blitz my lord."

" As in, the daughter of Owen Blitz? I thought she was a blacksmith?" I rubbed my head. Everything has been changing so drastically in such a short time.

" Yes, when she first took back the kingdom the sun began to rise for the first time in many years, and her first order in the throne was to take her soldiers back."

" But we need those soldiers!" I yelled.

" Don't worry sire, the soldiers are no longer loyal to Nightfall, but to you."

" Perfect. Thank you for the information." I shooed the guard away and walked up to Amy's room. It looked the same as it did before she left, but the picture of mother she had, that stood above her bed, no longer looked at ease, but seemed as if she was frowning down upon me.

" Mother what am I to do? I failed to protect them and now they are in that dangerous world. I even sense that something horrible has happened." I plead to the picture, hoping to hear my mothers voice call out to me, telling me what to do.

I noticed how crazy I looked, talking to a picture, and turned my attention towards the balcony, and saw the breeze sway the curtains back and forth, as if motioning me closer. I walked out and looked at the night sky. Stars danced around the midnight blue sea, but one in particular caught my eye. Far off in the distance, I saw a red star. I looked a little closer and saw a belt of four others, how rare. I pulled out a constellation book from Amy's self and turned the pages until I found a section on that type of constilation. it read:

_**Death's Belt**_

**_...This formation of star's represent the welcoming of death. It is said that if one is to witness this formation, that it is a sign of coming death or a the death of a loved one..._**

I shut the book and looked back at the sky. ' _Bull _', I thought. If someone that I knew died, I'd probably feel it deep withing my heart.

**Ferias Castle :**

Prince Tails was in the library when he heard the loud banging on the back door. He ignored it at first until the sound of a familiar voice shouted, " Tails, open up!" The yellow kitsune set his book down and walked over to the back door, and gently opened it.

" Hey buddy, happy to see us!" Smiled Sonic.

" Sonic you're back! But shouldn't you and Amy be looking for the items?"

" Yeah but we need your help." He walked into the room holding Amy's hand.

" Yeah sure what do you- Whoa! Amy what happened to your hair! You look so different!" Tails stood there, staring with both a shocked and amazed look on his face.

Amy laughed, " It's a long story, but can you fix this too?"

"Um yeah, I think." smiled Tails.

" Great, well before we get to that, we need to know if you have a book that might tell us what to do when we find all the items. I mean we have my mothers necklace, the heart of the future, The sphere of the past, and the leaf of the future, so all we need is one more item but once we find it what do we do with it?" questioned Amy.

" I think I have a book that might help." Tails motioned the two lovers into the library. He walked over to a large stack of older looking books, and pulled a silver one from the top of the stack.

" Here Amy. This is a very old spell book that most likely has something about the items, and possibly how to make you look normal again." Tails handed her the book and walked over to Sonic.

" Sonic before you left I saw this girl in the courtyard. Do you know who she was?"asked Tails.

Sonic looked over at Amy, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

" I think I'll tell you later OK. I don't think Amy would appreciate it if I told you in front of her." Tails looked at Amy, then back to Sonic with a confused face.

" Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you something really important! I just received an epic letter about what just happened to Nightfall."

" Really?" stated Amy and Sonic in unison.

Tail took a moon sealed envelope from the table and handed it to Sonic. He didn't hesitate opening it. He pulled the paper from the envelope and began to read:

_** Dear Sonic and Amy,**_

_**Well actually prince Tails might get this before you guys but whatever. Gossip sure does travel fast in this world. I became the princess of Nightfall about an hour ago and now everyone seems to know about it! That's all thanks to the era of magic! Without magic, I wouldn't be able to send you guys this letter so quickly! Well all I really wanted to say was that when I first entered the castle, I ran all through it laughing and dancing non-stop! It was really fun. But then I received notice that a lot of Nightfall's soldiers were in Alfieri and refuse to return! I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't like it one bit!**_

_** Well good luck to you,**_

_** Princess Blitz ( haha I'm a princess!)  
><strong>_

_** P.S. I actually sent Tails a letter before this one and he told me that you two were the warrior and the scholar from the ancient legend! Why didn't you tell me! I love that legend!**_

_**P.S.S. Sonic you better use the sword I made you, or else!**_

_**P.S.S.S. I met a fortuneteller named Rouge recently and she said she knew you. Is that true?**_

_** P.S.S.S.S I'll be visiting Ferias in about an hour thanks to teleporting magic! so yeah.**_

_**P.S.S.S.S.S. These are a lot of P.S.'s **_

_**"**_Yep, that sure sounds like something Blitz would say." laughed Sonic.

" Sonniku, what do you think is going on in Alfieri?" Amy asked timidly.

_**"**_ I can actually answer that one princess," Tails grabbed her arm and ran up the stair case, into Sonic's messy room, and onto the balcony and pointed," You see that? That strange aura formed over Alfieri the day before Sonic left, and it's only gotten worse. I've gotten word that an army of Nightfall soldiers have infiltrated the streets and have destroyed most of the villages nearby in search of you."

" Oh my god.." whispered Amy.

_**" **_Sonic has told me about this ' employer ' that Sally talked about. It's most likely that he's there in Alfieri and has corrupted the military and probably tricked your brother."

Amy shook her head, " This can't be happening!" She ran out the door, leaving Sonic and Tails in the room to ponder with their thoughts.

"Amy!" yelled Tails.

" I'll go calm her down." Sonic ran down the stairs and through the back door to the courtyard. Amy sat on the stone bench under the tree and looked down.

_**" **_Ames why did you run off?" laughed Sonic.

" I can't believe that my home is destroying itself because of my absence..This is all my fault... "

" Amy none of this is your fault! I'm the one who insisted that we made the stupid deal!"

She managed a low giggle."Even now you try to help me feel better. You did the same thing when we were kids..**_" _**Amy whispered**_, _**just loud enough for him to hear .

" What?" questioned Sonic. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew Amy knew something that he didn't.

" You don't remember, it's OK**_. _**It took me a long to remember myself." Amy stode up and caressed Sonic's cheek with the back of her hand, then gently placed her index finger in the middle of his forehead.

The memories rushed in like water in a river. It flooded his mind with pictures of the same little pink hedgehog.

_A pink hedgehog, only five years of age, walks the streets of her kingdom._

_She's lost, but can still hear the guards yelling, "Princess Amy!"_

_Even though she was lost, she didn't want to be found. And then she saw him._

_A Blue hedgehog that was at least her age._

_He was standing on a box near a food stand, staring at her._

_Timidly she asked, "Who are you?" He stayed quiet and smiled a cocky smile._

_He replied," The real question here is what __**your**__ name is?".._

"_My name is Princess Amy Rose."_

_She could hear the guards coming closer to where she was. The blue hedgehog ginned, his emerald eyes shimmered.  
><em>

_"_So you're the one that they're after? Come on!" He motioned me inside of the box he was standing o_n._

"_Why are you helping me? You don't even know me?" She Whispered._

"_Because we're friends now, and friends help each other! Oh and my name is Sonic._

_OH your name is Sonic_? _That's a nice name" said Amy._

_The blue hedgehog leaned in and said, "You're pretty!" Amy blushed. "Aren't you afraid of cooties?"_

"_I'm not afraid of anything!"_

_The little pink hedgehog looked behind her._

_A light blue hedgehog with blood red eyes stood there._

_"Amy what are you doing here?"_

_"Kiya dis is my new friend, Sonic! "_

_"Amy you shouldn't be outside of the palace!" yelled the blue hedgehog._

_" But Kiya Sonic will protect me! Won't you Sonic!"_

_The boy behind her laughed, " Of course!"_

_" Amy! Mama is going to get worried if you don't return!" Kiya yelled._

_" ... Mama is gone.." Amy began to sob._

_" What happened to your mama?" asked the boy._

_" Amy what are you talking about?" asked Kiya._

_" I saw mama walking in da streets tonight and she was covered in red stuff!"_

_Kiya reached in and grabbed her little sister and left the boy in the box._

_You could still hear him yell, " Amy wait!"_

"Ah!" Sonic held his throbbing head.

" Sonic don't you see! Those are memories that were hidden deep within our subconscious! Someone hid our memories for some reason!"

Sonic looked deep into his lover's eyes and held her hands, " So this means we have known each other for a long time... Then what I'm going to do won't be so unorthodox ."

" What are you talking about-?"

Sonic knelt down on one knee and smiled, " Amy Rose, I know I'm not doing this the right way because I don't have a ring, but I don't want to lose you like I almost did back in Nightfall. And before I feared you would say no because we barely know each other, but since you've shown me that we've known each other for some time I just wanted to say... Amy Rose, once this mess is all over...will you be my bride?" Amy stood there and smiled. Tears of joy began to weld up in her eyes when she threw herself at him, causing them both to fall to the ground.

" Oh course I'll marry you Sonic The Hedgehog!" she squealed, kissing his face.

The two lovers didn't realize that a two tailed kitsune was watching them from the tower, smiling at what his older brother had just accomplished. He didn't even notice the blonde hedgehog that was jumping up and down behind him until she yelled, " That was the coolest thing ever! I want to get teleported again!"

The joyful shout made Tails jump. " Ah! Oh your princess Blitz, aren't you?"

" I sure am! pleasure to meet'cha!" she flashed him a friendly smile and walked over to the balcony to where he was spying on the two lovers.

" So what's going on here?" asked Blitz in a nosy tone .

" Well Sonic just proposed to Amy!"

Blitz gasped, looking back at the courtyard and saw the lover laughing in the grass.

" Hey! I expect for you two to make beautiful children OK! Remember marriage is an adventure, like going to war!" she yelled.

They both looked up and laughed. " Were you spying on us?" laughed Amy.

" Yep! Now get your butt's up here so we can talk about how we're going to find this so called ' employer' in Alfieri!" Sonic helped Amy up as they walked into the castle hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT! this<strong> **chappie came** **up fast!**** U knw I'm getting sad because this story has about three to four more chapters left( maybe even 5) T-T It was soo fun to write this and It's close to being over :/ Well see ya! R&R plz! **

**Missing:**

**Lina**

**plz find her soon!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! Zelzainia has returned with a new chapter in 'Light and Love' Bum bum bum! A special thanks to for adding my story to her favs!  
><strong>

**Lil'Believer146: xD Happy late 13th b-day! and my friend used to always tell me tht I was smoking my breakfast when I asked him if he liked a girl so thts where I got the quote! You should totally say tht though. im sure ppl with laugh! :) and yeah I was bored today so i pulled out my magic wand and made a new chapter ;)  
><strong>

**Danielle Fenton:** **XD my mom looks at me funny wen I scream while reading fics. And im sure ur story will be better**

**Ms. Lokita : Im glad u like it so much. ppl like u make my day ^_^ and I'm glad u like the ShadowXKiya. I didn't want poor Shadow to be lonely and loveless, and yes..Alex is obsessed :)**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: lmao. yes u get free admission xD And dont worry u spelled Kiya's name right ^_^ And sorry but every good story has to end :/ but I might do a sequel, but u should see how it ends. I want to do a sequel but I got an idea for a Legend of Zelda fanfic or a danny phantom one so I'm not sure, but if enough fans say I should, then I will :)srry this chapter is so short but I'm in a rush :S Enjoy!**

**BaconIsEpic: Lol ok then! **

**NinjaScissors: Lol yeah Kiya's gone :/ or is she :O bum bum bum!**

**Well.. SEGA owns all the characters except for Blitz, Sigfried and the 'employer'**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Room- Ferias Castle ( Amy's POV):<br>**

Sonic and I followed Tails into a large room hand in hand. The walls of the chamber were made of stone, and had no windows, for private purposes of course , and the only furniture was a wooden table and a golden chandelier that lit the room with it's bright candles. I sat down and looked over to Blitz, who was playing with her hair, until she noticed I was watching, and pointed behind me. I looked back and saw Shadow,leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

" Shadow!" I beamed, almost knocking my chair over with a large leap I took out of my seat, " What are you doing here?"

" Your friend Blitzy here told me that you're planning a resistance towards Alfieri in order to find the ' employer ' , and I want in." he said with a serious tone, but still keeping a friendly grin.

I looked at back at Blitz, who was staring a Shadow with a fan girl grin. " Blitz how did you find him? He disappeared when he did a you-know-what to Kiya."

" Well it happened a little like this:

After you guys left, I ran through the castle dancing and laughing. After the awesome workout I thought, I would go and find me a prince. So I left the castle and found a dowsing stick but changed its name into ' Super-awesome-elite-hottie-Mchottie-finder stick ' so of course it was going to lead me to a hot guy! So I pointed it out a waited until finally the stick led me into this weird cave with a lot of broken mirrors and I tripped on my face. I pulled myself up and saw him looking at me with a weird look as if he thought I was stalking him, ha ha, but I just wanted to make out with his face. So I told him about the letter Tails gave me and I invited him to go to Ferias with me so now I'm here talking to you!

end of my flashback!"

" Wow." I laughed.

" Yeah... Oh and Shadow," Blitz ran up to him and gave him a death hug, " So are you going to be my prince yet?" She yelled.

" For the last damn time! Kiya is the only girl for me!" Shadow growled, trying to get Blitz off of him. She finally got off and laughed, " I was only kidding! I would never take my friends man ! ( Unless she said it was OK!)"

I laughed, but began to frown at the sound of her name. Sonic pulled me into a side hug and smiled. His warm embrace assured me that it was OK to cry, but I had to stay strong.

" So,um... where is Kiya?" Shadow looked from side to side, hoping to see her smiling face, but he didn't know that I wanted to see the exact same thing again. I patted his shoulder, knowing that it was time for the moment of truth. I took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes.

"...She's dead.."

The sound of laughter was completely abolished by those two little words. Blitz just stared at me in horror, then fell to the floor in tear, but Shadow... Shadow just left the room.

" Shadow!" I wanted to go to chase after him, but Sonic grabbed my shoulder before I had a chance, and shook his head.

"...Amy..." Blitz choked up. " Who's the bastard that killed Kiya!"

I looked at her tear stained face and mumbled, "...I did.."

" Amy don't say that!" Sonic scowled.

" Alex was after me! If I would've killed him when I had the chance Kiya wouldn't have needed to give her life up for me!"

Blitz grabbed my arm and lifted herself up, wiping her tears away. " Kiya wouldn't want to hear you say things like that! Alex is the true bastard that killed her, and this son of a bitched called the ' employer ' hired him. It was never your fault, you just got in the middle of destiny, that's all."

Blitz worked up a fake smile, " Kiya wouldn't want me to be crying over her death, but to be helping you two kill the bastard that screwed her."

Shadow slowly walked back into the room and growled. " I've already lost one woman that I cared deeply for and did nothing but hurt others, I'm not going to let Kiya's death be in vain." I saw a single tear form in his eyes, " When we were kids, I once heard her tell Lady Maria that she couldn't die until she knew that I loved her in return. So at least she didn't die unhappy, but I am going to do all I can to avenge her death."

" Thank you Shadow." Sonic nodded with a grin.

" OK..So who all are we waiting for?" asked Blitz, wiping away the last of her tears and clearing her throat.

" There's two more groups... that should be arriving." sniffed Tails.

**On the road to Ferias Castle :**

" We're almost there!" shouted Knuckles as he pulled the reins back, causing the carriage to go slower.

" Finally! It took you forever to get from Nightfall to Ferias you know that right!" nagged Rouge, " I married a knucklehead." she scowled.

" Ha Ha, that's your fault for saying yes."

She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and looked at the cloudy sky.

" Whoa.." whispered Rouge.

" What's wrong?" asked Knuckles in a concerned tone.

" Well ever since I found out I was pregnant, my vision's have been acting up. I mean I just saw something really good, but then saw two really bad things."

" Does it concern us?" asked Knuckles, who stopped the caravan in front of the castle.

" No. It involved princess Amy and your buddy Sonic. Sonic proposed to Amy-"

" Damn that is a bad thing. Marriage is hell." sighed Knuckles.

" That was the good thing!" yelled Rouge. " The bad thing was that someone dear to Amy just died, and... when they invade Alfieri, something even worse is going to happen."

" Like what?" asked Knuckles.

" I.. I don't know?" She shrugged.

**Meeting Room- Ferias Castle**

" So you visited Vizendi recently and the princess said she couldn't come?" asked Tails.

" Nope, but she did say that her army will be under Ferias control until the resistance is over."

" Thank you Rouge. Please join the meeting." Tails guided Rouge and Knuckles into the meeting room, where they were attacked with hugs by Amy and Sonic.

" Knuckle head what's up!" grinned Sonic.

" Rouge!" yelled Amy.

" I saw a vision about what happened, you lucky girl you. And I love what you did to your hair!"

Amy laughed.

" Sonic, let me give you a heads up. I never knew what real happiness was until I got married. And by then it was too late." stated Knuckles, with a joking tone.

" Ha Ha very funny, but can you keep your lame jokes to yourself?" laughed Sonic.

" Hey!"

" OK, OK we're all happy to see each other, but can we plan what the hell we're going to do?" Shouted Blitz. She looked very serious for the first time, with her hands on the table and a curled brow. Everyone quickly sat down around the table and watched as Tails began to spread the map out on the table.

" OK well, Blitz and I agreed that the Zizendi soldiers should avert the soldiers away from the city walls. Then Nightfall soldiers shall infiltrate the town while Rouge flies Amy and Sonic over to the castle courtyard and warn Siegfried of the employer."

Once everyone agreed with the plan, Amy stood on her chair and announced , " OK then." She brought her hands together and breathed, ' return '.

Beams of warm light began to spiral around her, lifting her into the air. She crossed her arms as the light consumed her body, and then released her. She looked young again, and was dressed in the red dress she wore before and no longer had a crown on her head. She planted her feet on the chair and looked back at her friends. Long strands of hair slid off her head, giving her the short hair she had before.

" Let's kick some ass."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know this was a short one :P But at this rate there actually might only be two more chapters left! :O<br>**

**Lina: Zel you Bastard!**

**L-Lina your back! :D**

**Lina: No shit Sherlock! I ran off Cabo to drive you insane by my disappearance** **and wen I come back I find out tht Kiya's dead!**

**Lina you know she had to die! If not the plot won't make since! * runs and hugs twin sister * I'm so happy ur back!**

**Lina: Oh don't change the subject I'm still mad at u!... Ah! hugs they burn!**

**LOL good to have u back sis!**

**Lina: Whatever...**

**U knw u missed me!**

**Lina: Shut up and say goodbye so I can kick ur ass with out them seeing!**

**Well see ya later guys!  
><strong>


	19. The Final Battle Pt1

**Guess who! It's Zelzainia here with more entertainment! ^_^ special thanks to Danielle Fenton and BaconIsEpic for making me one of her fav writers and faving my fic!  
><strong>

**Danielle Fenton: lol glad u like it! and about Kiya, well you'll have to read on to find out ^_^ And I told u I just got lucky! and good luck on the fanfic idea! :D**

**NinjaScissors: Well the last chapter wasn't supposed to have action. ^_^ and I guess I could make a sequel but u should wait and hear the end of the story before u decide ;) WOOT! more evanescence fans! :D**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: BLITZZZZ! I was waiting for ur review ^_^..O.o I just witnessed 'Smart Time with Blitz' and I'm paralyzed! lol JK. xD u just soud like something tht would give a stick such and epic name ^_^ and I'm soo happy tht u guys care so much about Kiya but all I can say is tht u need to read on to see what happens ;D and Lina is just on a pity party I swear :/ She's mad at me cuz I killed Kiya off so she isn't invited to ur b-day party! And ppl seem to really like ur character ^_^Well enjoy!**

**Lil'Believer146: xD did he laugh? and i got the wand at walmart lol jk**

**Ms. Lokita : xD Blitz will be happy to hear tht her character makes ppl laugh. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**BaconIsEpic: * blinks at the pointed finger * Lol ok well so far 3 ppl say sequel so ill consider! xD a tails fan I see ^_^ and the last two chapters shall be my best! T-T its soo sad tht its almost over, I really enjoyed making this  
><strong>

**Ok well Lina you knw wat to do!**

**Lina: I'm still mad at you . U need to buy me a rainbow unicorn now.**

**Don't start!**

**Lina: SEGA owns all the characters, except for Siegfried and Blitz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Resistance Camp- Outer Alfieri Walls:<strong>

The circle of friends sat amongst each other, sharing worried glances. Blitz was the only one that was fighting off a childish grin, until she broke into a cheerful laugh, along with the rest of the group.

" Blitz you lost! You have to buy all of us drinks once this is over!" yelled Amy.

" Except for Rouge!" added Knuckles.

" Oh crap I forgot you can't drink when pregnant, damn." she chuckled.

They all laughed as if there was nothing else to worry about; no battle, no sadness, no death, only their happiness together.

Blitz held her glass up and winked, " You know; you guys seem as if you'll be friends forever, even in a next life. I'm so happy that I'm able to spend such great moments with you all. Cheers!"

Everyone lifted their glasses up and yelled, " Cheers!"

The group returned to planning out the next step in the plan. Vizendi troops had already led the Nightfall soldiers and trapped them ( at Amy's request) in the outer side of the fields, and all that was need to do was infiltrate the town and get into the castle safely.

As Tails began to explain the plan, the sound of feet scoffing against the ground caused them to wait and listen.

" Amy, Princess Amy!" yelled the gentle voice.

_ ' Can it be? ' _, thought Amy.

A white hedgehog ran into the room, a trail of mist followed after. Shadow's eyes widened when he saw her.

" K-Kiya is that you?" choked Shadow.

The white hedgehog looked at him with a confused face. Her transparent body allowed everyone to see right through, confusing Shadow even more.

" Kiya? Kiya's my master, I'm Zelzainia. "

" How is this possible?" asked Amy. Zelzainia glided over to Amy, and stared at her like a child, eagerly awaiting a bedtime story.

" W-What are you talking about? Has something happened?" She clasped her hands together.

" Well...Kiya's sorta...well she's dead," Shadow flinched at the blade-like words, " But you're made from soul magic, and I read that a creature made from someone's soul disappears once their master either calls them back, or dies. So why are you still here?"

'..._Is there still a chance_?' she thought.

Zelzainia looked up at the ceiling for awhile, but thrust her head forward and shouted, " Does this mean I'm a lost soul?" Amy thought about for a while and nodded her head in agreement. Zelzainia frowned and looked over to Shadow, who was still gawking at her.

" Why the hell is he looking at me like that?" asked Zelzainia.

" Well you look just like Kiya. You're part of her soul so don't you know how he feels towards my sister?"

" Ohhh so that's Shadow! He's cute!" laughed Zelzainia.

Blitz rushed up to her with a devilish grin and growled, " Back off he's mine!"

" Well he's in love Kiya and I'm part of _her_ soul so _I _win!" Zelzainia stuck her tongue out and ran around the room like a child.

" Well!... Your mom!" Blitz growled.

Knuckles made a loud, " Meow!" noise and Rouge slapped him on the back of his head. Everyone laughed, and Blitz sat in a chair, playing with her long blonde bangs.

**Rose Palace ( Siegfried's POV ):**

I sat in the throne and watched the door. I've felt so lifeless the past few days, and my sister's are no where to be found.

" Your majesty, Ferias, Vizendi and Nightfall soldiers have been seen attacking our soldiers near the outer walls." said my most trusted general. His name was Toby, and he was the strongest general and my adviser.

" Damn." I whispered.

" I recommend that you wait for them to get near then castle, and then ambush them when the reach the castle walls." I agreed with his plan and sent him away. I could feel that my sister was near. But why could I only feel one?

**Resistance Camp- Outer Alfieri Walls:**

" OK are we ready to go?" said Tails to the rest of the group, eager for battle. " OK, well Shadow and Blitz will clear the western side of the town, and knuckles will lead Nightfall troops away from the castle. Rouge and I will get Amy and Sonic inside of the castle so Amy can warn her brother of the 'employer' and Sonic will dispose of the threat for good."

" That's a good idea Tails, but we don't know who the ' employer is." said Sonic.

" Well he'll probably close to Siegfried." responded Tails.

" OK then, let's get this over with I want to be able to make dinner soon." winked Rouge. She walked over to Amy and Sonic, but collapsed, covering her mouth and running to a nearby bush. Knuckles ran over to Rouge but then turned back and walked away, looking at the sky, " Oh look a bird.." he said softly. The sound continuous 'bleh' was heard through out the group. There was only silence until Blitz started to laugh uncontrollably.

" Why the hell are you laughing?...I hate being pregnant." Rouge bent over the to the bush again and Blitz kept laughing.

" Well Rouge doesn't seem fit to fly right now, what should we do now Tails?" asked Sonic.

"...Well there is plan 'B'. " grinned the yellow Kitsune.

**10 minutes later...**

" Oh hells no!" shouted Amy. Tails showed everyone the large invention that he made called a ' catapult.' The catapult had a basket on the end of a movable arm, strong enough to hold the weight of the object it was intended to hurl into the air, and today it was going to launch Sonic and Amy into the courtyard.

" Come on Amy, it's the only way we can get you two inside the castle walls." Tails sighed.

" But to sling us there? That's not safe!" whined Amy.

" I think it looks awesome!" smiled Blitz.

Amy finally agreed to being thrown into the castle, and began to bid farewell's to her friends that were, in fact, fighting for her. Before Blitz charged into battle she yelled at Sonic, " You better you that sword I made you! I wanted to sharpen the blade the other day, but it's blade showed that you didn't even use it! If you don't use it I'll shove it up your-"

" Blitz!" everyone shouted.

" What? I was going to say, shove it up your sleeping bag.. gosh.." Blitz ran off with Shadow, waving goodbye to her friends.

Knuckles did then same, but walked in the other direction.

" OK so you guys ready to go?" asked Tails. Amy and Sonic walked into pit of the catapult and sat down, Amy was shaking.

" It's OK Ames. It'll be fun!" laughed Sonic, who pulled her into a side hug. " And if we do die, at least we die cool!" he gave her a half smile.

" That's _really _reassuring Sonniku."she giggled.

Tails pulled the rope and sent the two lovers into the air, making Sonic yell, "SHHHIIIIITTTT!"

**Rose Palace courtyard: **

Amy landed gently in a bush, but Sonic belly flopped into the fountain. " That was awesome!" yelled Amy. She jumped out of the bush and straightened her dress out and saw Sonic, flaring his arms in the water yelling, " HELP! I'M DROWNING, I CAN'T SWIM!" Amy walked over to the fountain and giggled at him.

" Sonic the water's only three inches deep!" Amy laughed. Sonic blushed and stood up.

" That was horrible! If hedgehogs were made to fly, then we would have grown wings." Sonic shook the water off, and Amy giggled.

" So this is Alfieri?" asked Sonic. Amy held on to his arm and nodded.

" Sonic... can you wait here will I look for my brother?" Sonic pulled her away and stared into her eyes.

" What? Amy I'm not leaving you alone again!"

" But Sonic, brother will kill you if he finds out I'm with you! I need time to explain to him about the ' employer' and then tell him about 'us'."

" But Amy-"

"Don't you trust me?" frowned Amy.

" Of course I do!...I just don't want to lose you..." Sonic held her close to him.

" I'll be back in five minutes tops!" yelled Amy. She started to run, but Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, sending chills up and down her spine. She felt so happy to be in his arms, with his lips against hers. He pulled away and caressed her cheeks. " Come back alive OK." he whispered, " I'll be waiting for you.." Amy kissed his cheek and ran into the room. _' Don't worry Sonniku, I'll be back before you know it!' _she thought as his figure became smaller and smaller in the distance.

**Inside the Rose Palace ( Amy's POV ): **

The castle has changed so much since the last time I was here. The curtains were all torn, and books were all over the floor, not to mention that no one was there. I ran up the silver flight of stair, and into my old room, hoping to see Siegfried there, but it was a stupid idea to think that he was in _my _room. I walked over to my balcony and looked over towards the town. The house's had all looked all destroyed when we entered the town, and not a single person was in sight. What has happened to my dear kingdom?

The sound of gentle footsteps broke my trance. I looked over at my door, that still had a crack in it from when Kiya woke me up the day before I left, and saw strands of long blue hair sway away from the door. I ran into the hall and looked around for the hair. '_ Kiya? '_ I thought. I saw a piece of a white skirt near the end of the hallway. I followed it, and was lead to the entrance of the throne room. I heard a gentle voice whisper, '_...open it...' _ inside of my head.

I followed the orders and opened the large doors, and found Siegfried slumping in his throne. He looked over at me a jumped up, " Amy?" he yelled.

" Brother we don't have much time but we need to get you out of here!" I yelled, running over to my brother.

" Amy you've returned!..But where is Kiya?" he asked.

I stepped back and sighed, " Brother... Kiya is...dead.." His smiled disappeared, and his eyes became cold and blank.

" Well what a shame. I was going to make her my bride." He shrugged.

" W-What the fuck? She's your sister!" I yelled.

" Heh, heh." he laughed evilly. The way he looked at me scared me, so I tried to run, but he pointed his two finger's at me and yelled, " Contivsious!" A large, smooth blue crystal formed around me. It floated a few inches from the ground and slowly spun around, but I stayed still.

" Brother what are you doing!" I yelled.

" Well since I'm about to kill you, I guess I'll tell you. I'm not your brother, I'm the ' employer'!" he chuckled.

' W-what?" I gasped.

" You probably don't remember, you were so young when it happened, so I'll try my best to explain:

Your brother had a friend named 'Hecate'. Hecate was his best friend, and looked exactly like Siegfried so they were called ' the twins.' One day Hecate and Siegfried went to Alfieri lake, and poor Hecate drowned; or so the people think. What really happened was that I, Hecate, wanted power, and Siegfried had it. So I devised a plan. I tied Siegfried's hands and legs together and threw him into the lake, killing him. So I said that I was Siegfried , and since I looked so much like him no one suspected that it was me, but I didn't want to wait until his parents died to take the throne, I wanted it right away, but I didn't just want the kingdom of Alfieri, I wanted the world! So I searched, and I searched, until I read about the legend of ' The warrior and the Mage ' and the items of light that granted such great power when brought together.

It took me a few years, but I found four of the five items, king Owen actually had the item of the past so I killed him and blamed it on the Nightfall royal family, so all I needed was the necklace of light. But you damn mother possessed. So, I killed her. I slashed her chest but failed to retrieve the prize because _ you_ ran to get your father! Your mother managed to crawled away and give to some stranger, but I can see that you have it now, but as I was saying, your mother died and so did your father shortly after from poison, that I blamed Ferias for, because I knew that you were the mage from the start, and your friend Sonic was the warrior.

So I erased your memory, hoping that you wouldn't dare go to Ferias. You do know that the warrior can kill who ever he chooses with a single slice of his blade? So I played the role as your beloved brother, but Kiya began to notice something, so I left the kingdom every chance I got and searched for the final item, and when I heard from Sally that you had it, I need to find you! Only the mage can cause the items to reveal their true power by giving her soul to them while she is in her true form. So I hired Sally to capture you and gave her an item to boost her strength, but her cockiness killed her in the end. I hired Shadow because I thought that if I told him I could bring his love back, then he would try even harder to capture you, but instead he fell for you and gave you the item, but he's now in love with your deceased sister isn't he? Alex was perfect for the job, but he cared to much about having you as he bride then capturing your soul, but I can see that he did kill you, but your stupid sister brought you back but killing herself. Pity. So now I'm going to kill you myself, don't worry, it won't be a painful death. I just need you to do the Miaexemes spell with me that's all!"

" What the hell makes you think that I will! You killed all those innocent people just for your selfish wishes! Everyone who is fighting here has been affected by you! You're the reason why I'm a orphan and you really except me to do anything that you're telling me to do, you bastard!" I screamed. Tears rushed down my face as I yelled at the top of my lungs.

" You'll do what I say or I kill the last thing that's precious to you!" He grinned and pointed to the back. Five guards were holding a blue hedgehog down. He was thrashing but couldn't break free from their grasp. " Sonic!" I screamed. Siegfried, or Hecate, walked over and pulled his quills back and pulled a blade from his pocket, placing the blade against his neck. " NO!" I screamed.

" Don't worry I won't do it. As long as you agree to do the Miaexemes spell with me." He chuckled. I hated the sound.

" Amy!.. Don't do it!... I'll be OK!" Sonic growled.

"...I'll do it.." I whispered. Siegfried let go of Sonic's quills and laughed, " Perfect!"

" Amy what are you doing!" Sonic yelled.

" If I give myself up, that means you'll get to live. Tell everyone to never forget me OK." I wiped my tears.

" Make sure the Hedgehog watches as I suck the life out of his woman." Laughed Hecate.

" Elikogyht de tosola..." He began to recite. The winds speed began to rise.

" Udey la jikols kambe..." I felt a burning feeling inside.

" Amy!" I heard Sonic yell.

_' Don't continue..' _ I heard the voice whisper. I opened my eyes and saw the four items dance around me. '_ Amy don't say Felizio!' _this voice was different. Everything went bright and all I could see was three figures. My mother, my father, .. and Kiya.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHH SHHHIIIT! :O wats gonna happen? bum bum bum! One last chapter left! tht means all only be able to respond to your reviews one last time :O Damn this was fun and I'm sad that's gonna be over, but all stories must come to an end :**

**Lina: I just pooped myself O.o I always knew Siegfried was a jerk.**

**No duh. You already knew the plot dumb butt :l** **Well see you all next time on the last chapter of ' Light and Love!'**

**R&R! see ya real soon ;D**


	20. The Final Battle Pt2

**I-It's the final chapter! D: I've had sooo much fun writing this** **and sadly it's come to and end *sigh*** **Special thanks to BaconIsEpic for making me her fav author :3**

**Danielle Fenton: :D I'm an evil person tht luvs twists 'n turns! U never saw tht move coming! and thank u! I'm considering a sequel but I'm not sure**

**Ms. Lokita : I fixed it! xD u never would have suspected it! and I try to show the silver lining in a ****dramatic moment with humor :) and the lose ends will be all be tied... in this single chapter!**

**Lil'Believer146: xD well they're actually ghost but yeah they're back... xD shopping in wallmart is all fun and games until ur fighting a hedgehog for a wand xD ur funny**

**Blitz The Hedgehog: xD I knw I m a bad person for putting twists* smile Devilishly* xD poor random kid, he just ate bricks for telling a 't worry Don't worry! There will most likely be a sequel I just need alot of ppl to agree to it k! xD Sonic SHOULD use his sword more, but nooooo he was being a dumb-ass and got himself captured :/ shame shame. D: *Gasp * They are going to take over the world!... - Look they're trying to attack me! * Pulls out an AK47* Asta lavista periods! ( xD tht sounds like the other thing :P )**

**NinjaScissors:... OMG u scared me! I thought u really hated me! xD dont worry I will make a sequel.**

**BaconIsEpic: xD I think tht chuck Norris would win, srry sonic but chuck norris is bomb:/ well enjoy the final chapter!  
><strong>

**Lina: Damn this is the last time I'll be saying this :/ SEGA owns all the character's except for Kiya, Sigfried ( Hecate ), and Blitz!**

* * *

><p>" M-Mother?...F-Father?...K-Kiya?..." Amy stuttered.<p>

"Amy I'm so proud of you. You have grown to be such a beautiful young woman.." her mother gently. The three of them looked transparent, just like Zelzainia, but there was a comforting light that that surround them, not a cold mist.

" Mother what am I to do? Everything I ever knew about my life... it's a lie.." she whimpered to herself quietly.

" Don't worry my darling, everything will turn out for the better in the end." Alice smiled, resting a light hand on Amy's shoulder.

" Sis you need to say ' evice ' not 'Felizio '. That will brake the barrier and cancel the spell. And do you remember the spell book that prince Tails gave you? Well you need to remember the first spell in that book and recite it A.S.A.P! ' Hecate ' may have the final item of darkness, but this spell will destroy all the items, putting them all to rest for good." Kiya exclaimed.

Amy tried to run up and hug her sister, but just ran right through her transparent body, hugging only the air. " Kiya I miss you so much!"

" I miss you too Amy! Now go and the world! Tell Shadow that I will always love him... and tell Blitz to stop hitting on a dead girls man. It's just lazy." Kiya laughed happily. Amy's' father lifted his hand and patted her head smiling in pride.

"May your life be filled with joy sweetheart." he smiled.

The three souls disappeared, and the comforting white space around her began to bleed away into the image of the items floating around her. She looked out through her crystal barrier, and saw the five soldiers on the floor, groaning in pain. Amy looked forward and saw a large cloud of dust floating in the open air.

When the cloud of dust began to settle, she saw Sonic holding a long a long,shinny blade that pierced the ground, narrowly missing Hecates' neck. Sonic was breathing hard, and his eyes glowed with deep anger.

Amy gasped, " Evice! "

The crystal shattered, leaving the shard to dissolve into thousands of glittering pixels that gently fell to the floor, along with Amy.

" You're pretty fast warrior," Hecate chuckled and summoned a large, ebony sword from the Shadows," But I'm faster!" Sonic quickly pulled his sword out of the ground and dodged Hecate's blade's attack. The crimson hedgehog brought his sword back to his side, and came in with an overhead attack. Sonic acted fast and lifted his sword up as well, blocking the evading attack, but Hecate found an opening and pulled the sword back to plung his blade into Sonic's right shoulder. He cringed at the pain, but the sound of Hecate's laughter drowned out the sound of his yelps. Hecate pinned Sonic's wounded body to the floor, pushing the blade in deeper.

" SSOONNNICC!" Amy shrieked.

Hecate pulled the blade from Sonic's injured body and laughed in success, licking the blood of the blade like a maniac. Amy quickly put her palms together and yelled,

" Healen! " The blood that oozed out of Sonic's body was quickly sucked back inside, along with the wound itself, not even leaving a mark.

" Heh, heh, so you learned to use magic while you were away? Impressive," he looked down at Sonic's recovering body, " You have yourself a strong woman. To bad she won't live long enough for you to hold her again!" Hecate threw his blade straight towards her chest.

Sonic took his blade and swiftly cut Hecate's leg. He growled, " Bastard!" and held his bleeding leg.

Amy quickly shut her eyes and awaited to feel the pain of the blade piercing her body, and see her family in the afterlife once more, but all she felt was a breeze, and heard the sound of clanking metal, along with Hecate's growl of pain. She quickly opened her eyes and saw four transparent figures standing before her, each one had their hands in front of them, creating a clear barrier. It was her mother,father, Kiya, and Siegfried.

" Amy..You need to do the spell!" Shouted Kiya. Amy jumped and saw that they looked more transparent then before, and noticed that the items stll danced around her frail body, but were bouncing up and down, seeming more eager then usual.

" K-Kiya I don't remember it!" Amy cried.

" Don't worry sis... you'll remember...OK on the count of three... we'll distract Hecate so you can recite the spell OK!," Kiya winked, " Three!" The four spirits pounced towards Hecate, pinning him to the wall with all their might. Amy acted fast and thought hard about what the spell was.

" Hecate you were my friend! We were known as the twins and you betrayed me! You killed my mother and father and caused my little sister's death and murdered me!" yelled Siegfried's soul.

" The felony that you have committed proves how badly you do not deserve power or happiness!" growled Kiya.

Amy took deep breath's at an attempt of relaxing her mind, and began to piece back the words.

" Nil gottana zhier de mar, tsuse to de ji can la..." The items stopped the dance, and a glowing purple escaped Hecate's cloak, and joined the alinement. It was the crystal of darkness.

" No!" growled Hecate. The souls disappeared into the light, letting Sonic take their place by fitting his blade right by Hecate's neck. " Remember hedgehog, history repeats itself and there is nothing you can do about it!" Hecate gasped as a large amount of crimson blood left his body.

Sonic leaned in and laughed, " Even if history does repeat itself, good will always triumph over evil. And as long as I'm with her... then I will never stop fighting for what's right."

" Dame de ute limeas... Light and Love!" yelled Amy. The items glowed brightly and quickly circled Amy, until she let her hand out. With the simple motion each item shattered into to dust and followed the light. Amy couldn't see what happened since her eyes were closed, but she could hear the silent sound of splattering liquid, and when she her jade eyes, Sonic was covered in blood, and Hecate was laying, lifeless on the floor.

"...Sonniku..." was all Amy could manage to whisper before she fell back, but Sonic swooped down, and gently set her down in his lap.

" It's over Ames." he laughed.

" Thank goodness.." she sighed, " Can we get married yet?"

" Ha Ha, we need to fix your kingdom first, then we'll get married OK!" Sonic smiled.

" Finally..," Amy grinned, " We should have a victory kiss." she blushed.

Sonic laughed. Amy caressed his face and put her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into a loving kiss.

The moment was interrupted though, when Blitz, Shadow, and Zelzainia came running into the room.

" Stop chasing me!" growled Shadow.

" Wait! I just want to drown you in hugs!" yelled Blitz, who still chased him around the room until she tripped on her face.

" Stay away from my man!" yelled Zelzainia as she floated into the room.

" Amy when we get married, make sure our children don't get influenced by these three." Laughed Sonic.

**_...One month later..._**

**Church ( **_**Amy's POV):**_

The sun shone so brightly ever since that battle, and since Alfieri has been restored to it's original state, everyone's spirits have risen too. I stood in front of mirror and sighed in relief.

" Ms. Amy you look so beautiful! Or should I say Mrs. Amy!" Cream giggled. She wore a long red dress with orange lacing all around the edge, and had blue ribbons that wrapped around her ears. A perfect outfit for a bridesmaid.

" Thank you Cream! And you look like a beautiful bridesmaid!" I grinned, but Cream's smile disappeared. " What's wrong Cream?"

" I just...I always pictured that would be your bridesmaid... not me.."

" But Cream, Kiya would have wanted you to be my bridesmaid." I said. Cream smiled and hugged me tightly and left. I looked into the mirror and acknowledged the beautiful dress. It was long and strapless, with a pat down the middle filled with red roses. The top and bottom of the dress had a golden lace that glittered in the sun light. The bouquet I had was filled with multicolored roses, and blue a blue ribbon. On my hands I wore gold bands that Blitz made me, and a golden chain necklace, also thanks to Blitz. My veil was connected to my golden, three circle crown, and had roses on it as well. It was actually my mother's dress, and Kiya always dreamed of wearing it on her wedding day. With this dress on I felt so close to Kiya and my mother, as if they were watching me right now.

" Well hello my soon-to-be wife!" Sonic greeted me with a half smile and a wink. I jumped back and hid behind the mirror.

" Sonniku! You know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before you get married!" I laughed. He ran over to the mirror and tried to get a peak, but I was to fast for him, even though he's one of the fastest things I've seen.

" Ahhh so what! We're getting married in a few minutes anyways!" Sonic grinned.

He walked over to the red satin curtains and a peeked through to the audience that were attending the wedding. " Well looky here! Looks like my little brothers got himself a new girlfriend." Sonic motioned me forward. I placed my eye near the crevice between the two curtains.

Tails was standing next to the alter, waiting for Sonic, and Cream was standing next to him, waiting for me. Cream kept looking back at Tails, blushing with each glance. Tails was doing the same, but was actually trying to start a conversation by introducing himself.

" H-Hi my name is Tails!" he smiled, lifting his hand out, awaiting a polite handshake.

" My name is Cream..." she blushed, taking his hand and letting go, looking as red as a tomato. She bit her lip and Tails tapped his foot vigorously.

" How cute!" I squealed.

" Looks like we've found the new king of Vizendi!" Sonic smiled.

" Oh, Sonniku I was meaning to talk to you about that. If you and I are going to rule Ferias, and Blitz is ruling Nightfall, and Tails will most likely be ruling Zivendi with Cream, then who will rule Alfieri?" it was the biggest question that had been on my mind for weeks, and there was no possible solution yet.

"...Well I'm not so sure, but we'll talk about it later! Today is a day for celebrating, not working!"

I shrugged and looked back through the curtains. I saw Blitz sitting in the front row,wearing a white gown, and holding on to her boyfriend's arm. His name was Devon, and he was an Alfieri soldier that she fought against during the great battle. She said that when she met him, she kicked his ass, but he was so impressed by her swordsmanship and her blacksmith skills, that he wanted to learn from her. She agreed once she saw his handsome face. He was a black hedgehog, kinda like Shadow,( which is probably why she likes him so much) and his father fought with along side her's. He's a pretty nice guy, and Blitz really took a liking to him so he was most likely the future king of Nightfall.

Next to Blitz was Knuckles, Rouge and their newborn baby girl, Sophia. I never knew that bat's were only pregnant for a few weeks. **(N/A: True fact )**

Sophia was bat, just like her mother, but was as red as knuckles and had his vivid voilet eyes but still had Rouge's seductive look to them. She was sleeping in Rouge's arms, tossing and turning every once in a while, and Rouge looked tired, but happy.

Shadow was standing in the very back of the church with Zelzainia, being the loaner that his is, but Zelzainia's company seemed to make him happy. I guess he still loves my sister and she is the last thing close to her. The sound of the church bell dinging in the tower surprised me a little, and the butterflies in my stomach began to swarm. The wedding was about to begin.

**Heaven ( Kiya's POV ):**

**(N/A: If u dont believe in heaven then I'm srry )**

I laid on my stomach and looked down on the living though a stone well. It was known as the well of ages, and allowed the dead to watch over our loved ones, so I watched as my little sister was getting married I'm so proud of my little sister. Her and Sonic have saved the world from darkness, were best friends, and fulfilled the prophecy, and now they're getting married. I always thought that I would be the first one to get married, but things happen, and being dead isn't half bad.

" Hello!" greeted a friendly voice. I turned on my side and saw a Peach-Orange echidna with cobalt eyes and a tribal dress with a gold headband along her forehead.

" Um hello? Who are you?" I asked timidly.

" Oh, my name is Tikal!" she smiled.

" Oh! Hi I'm Kiya...So how did you die?"

" Oh I'm not dead. I haven't been born yet, but I will be in a couple of hundred years." I tilted my head in confusion. " It's hard to explain. Look, you gave your life to your sister, that is the greatest deed of love, but it was not your time to die."

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying that you can return to the world of the living! Good for you!" Tikal grinned and took my arm, pulling me up. " This won't hurt a bit!"

" Wait why would it-" She pushed me into the well, leaving me to fall into nothingness.

**Church- Vows:**

" OK Sonic, you go first." insisted the Minister.

"I,Sonic The Hedgehog, take you Amy Rose, to be my lawfully wedded wife , to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part"He grabbed Amy hand and gently placed the golden band onto her ring finger,"With this ring I thee wed, and I pledge thee my fidelity."

"I,Amy Rose, take you Sonic The Hedgehog , to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" Amy did the same, "With this ring I thee wed, and I pledge thee my fidelity."

The minister shut his book and lifted his arms high. " And with the power invested in me, I pronounce thee man and wife! You may kiss the bride." Amy wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with passion, but the sound of Zelzainia's yelp made heads turn.

" What's wrong!" yelled Amy. She ran towards Zelzainia, who was curled up in a ball on the floor. Everyone else circled around her, trying to help their hurting friend. The mist around her began to fade away, and her long white quills began to gain blue pigment. Her gold eyes became dark and ruby like, and her body was now solid, and glowed a bright light that soon dimmed down.

"...Ouch...W-What happened?" she mumbled. Amy and Blitz pinned her to the floor shouting, " Kiya!" Tears welded up in the girls eyes, and the boys stayed silent.

" Kiya! I missed you so much!" Amy screamed, hugging her sister to death.

" Amy, Amy, calm down! Don't forget that her man needs to see her!" laughed Blitz, who wiped the tears off her face.

" Good to see you again Blitzy." grinned Kiya. She looked over to Shadow, who refused to look at her, but still walked over to him and poked his shoulder.

" You're just a figment of my imagination." he whispered in denial.

" Oh yeah? If I wasn't real then could I do this?" She pulled him to a deep kiss, surprising him at first, making him trip over something and fall behind a pew.

" Ok you two get up!" laughed Blitz. " Guys?" she waited some more until she heard moaning, " Oh my god, what the hell what are they doing?" her eyes widened until Kiya popped out from behind the pew, along with Shadow who had kiss marks all over his face.

" Sonniku this is perfect! Tails and Cream will most likely rule Vizendi, Blitz and Devon will rule Nightfall, Kiya and Shadow will rule Alfieri, and you and I can rule Ferias!" Amy spun around in joy.

" Why don't we all just join or kingdom's together and make one land." suggested Tails.

" Yeah and I know what we can call it." grinned Sonic.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

" Mobius."

" Yeah that's a good name for it!" agreed Tails.

" Then it's settled. The new land will be known as Mobius and all who live here will have a prosperous life!" exclaimed Cream enthusiastically.

'_So this is it? We're all happy together and nothing can separate us_... _I guess good things happen to those who believe in Light...and Love..' _thought Amy as she made a group hug**.**

**...100** **years later...**

**Tails Workshop:**

" And that is how Mobuis was founded! Isn't it so interesting that your ancestor had the same name and looks like you, and save the world!It's even cooler that she married a man named Sonic!" exclaimed Cream, who was holding a large history book that told of ancient legends.

" Yeah, and when Hecate said ' _History Repeats itself ' _makes me soo happy_!"_

Cream blinked in confusion, " But , I think he was saying that he would return and bring havoc to the world!"

" Yeah, but me and Sonic will save the world! If my ancestor can get her Sonic to love her, then I can get mine!" Amy winked.

" Oh Amy, you never change.." Cream sighed, smiling at her friend. The door to Tails workshop opened, revealing Amy's cobalt hero.

" Sonic!" exclaimed Amy, who stood up ran towards like she always did.

" Amy!" he shouted, running outside, but going slow enough for her to at least be near him. _' As long as you still chase me Ames, then I know I can still fight for good..'_ Sonic thought as the two ran into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>...OMG its finally over! D: this took sooo long to finish but I am happy it ends this way :3 So do u think I should do a sequel? xD<strong>

**Lina: Dude if u dont make one Ill be sooooo mad at u! :/**

**Dont worry! I'll let u all decide if I need to! :)**

**If alot of ppl say yes, then I'll have the next story up in two weeks, or earlier! Well goodbye everyone! Love u all! :3**

**P.S even if my story is over I would still appreciate it if u R&R. I may not be able to respond, but it will make me happy :3  
><strong>


End file.
